Samurai Vs Shinkenger
by yite12
Summary: The Shinkenger met 5 samurais who claim they are from the future but they still serve the Shiba Clan. From them, they learnt that traditions had been broken or has the way of samurai remained unaffected by time? But Hikoma finds them very familiar though.
1. Kids From the Future

_**Story: Shinkenger vs Samurai**_

_Pairing: Would be revealed at the end of the story ^^_

**Hey guys! I'm back with another fic... I want to try something different, I always imagine what would the Shinkengers be like when they marry and have kids... Anyway this is my version: The Shinkengers meet samurai who claim that they are samurai from the future, serving the Shiba Clan. They also learnt that traditions had been broken or would they learn something more about themselves? Hikoma (Jii) finds the future generation samurai very familiar...  
Please enjoy reading this fic! And don't forget to review! ^^**

It has been a year since the Shinkengers defeated Doukoku. Each respected samurai went their separate ways. The 19th Shiba Head, Shiba Takeru, now leads a calm life as a samurai with his guardian, Hikoma-san. As for his teammates, Ryunosuke got back to his love for kabuki acting. Mako is a kindergarten teacher but has not given up her dream to be a bride. Chiaki went to college, as Ryunosuke insisted because he didn't want him to be a freeter. Kotoha lives in Kyoto to take care of her sister. Finally Genta's Gold sushi is a huge hit in France, this also earned Genta the Michelin three-star restaurant he deserved and has opened a chain of Gold Sushi worldwide.

"Takeru!" Kaoru greeted her son, accompanied by her guardian, Tanba.

"Oka-san!" Takeru greeted. Though he was originally a _kagemusha_ (shadow) for the real 18th Shiba Head, Shiba Kaoru, she adopted him since the sealing character has no impact on Doukoku, leaving her position as Head. Even though Kaoru is younger than her own son, she takes her role of the mother very seriously.

"Honorable Head!" Tanba quickly went to his side, showing him pictures of beautiful women, "I was thinking about an arranged marriage, these are the lists of suitable brides, what do you think?"

Takeru gulped, _Marriage_?

Kaoru hit Tanba with her huge white fan, "Too soon!" Tanba has given up trying to persuade _Hime _(princess) to marry since she is dedicated to her mother role. So he is playing matchmaker for Takeru instead.

Hikoma sighed and shook his head; he looked outside the window to see 5 people walking to the mansion, "Tono! Everyone is coming to visit!"

The lord went to receive his guests, he was greeted his teammates.

"TONO!" Ryunosuke got down on his knees and bowed very deeply. Oh well~ He is still as melodramatic as usual

Mako's maternal instincts kicked in, "You better keep your self-consciousness checked!" She then went to greet Kaoru that led them to have a maternal talk. They bonded because Kaoru goes to Mako for mother advice. Despite the fact that Takeru does not need to be raised up by the Kaoru since he is a grown-up, Kaoru and Hikoma tried their best to persuade Takeru to try different lifestyle besides being a samurai.

"TAKE-CHAN!" Genta ran to his best friend and pounces on him. This resulted Takeru to fall down with Genta hugging him.

_Snap_! Chiaki took the picture with his Sodophone. "Genta!" Ryunosuke pulled him away from his lord and began lecturing of greeting people formally.

"Yo Takeru!" Chiaki greeted casually and Takeru gave him a nod.

"KOTOHA-CHAN!" Genta cried out with excitement, Takeru looked up to find her waving and smiling. Chiaki went to give her a bear hug and casually drape his arm around her, "How's school?"

Kotoha brightened up, "High school is really amazing! I made a load of friends!"

"Kotoha-chan! I haven't seen you for so long!" Genta had his arms spread out wide and was about to hug Kotoha but was pulled back by Takeru.

Chiaki and Kotoha walked towards them. "Tono-sama!" Kotoha greeted.

A tint of red appeared on Takeru's cheeks, "Kotoha!" He acknowledged. That afternoon, the Shinkengers caught up with each other's lives and were enjoying each other's company until the bell of the gap sensor rang.

The Shinkengers froze. It was not possible! Doukoku is dead! Hikoma quickly grabbed the stick, umber 563, Ugetsu Town!"

"Minna, let's go!" Takeru ordered.

"Hai!" The Shinkengers followed their lord into battle.

Kaoru remained in the mansion, "The Gedoushu returned?" Hikoma and Tanba stood by her sides. If there was no Doukoku leading the Gedoushu, who was?

The Shinkengers arrived at the location where they found an army of Nanashi Renju attacking civilians.

"This should be easy!" Chiaki commented.

"Chiaki! Never underestimate them! We must be careful in case they are stronger than before!" Ryunosuke scolded Chiaki.

"Just like old times, right Take-chan?" Genta grinned.

Takeru nodded, "It's been a while. Once again, I must ask you to entrust your lives on me." The Shinkengers replied, "Hai!" The Kuroko banged the drums.

"**IPPITSU SOJOU**!"

"**IKKAN KENJOU**!"

They all henshined into Shinkengers once more and began to fight the Nanashi Renju, "Shinkenger! Going forth!"

The battle was intense as the Nanashi Renju kept appearing more and more but they managed to defeat them. Suddenly the sky turned dark and a thunder struck, revealing Shitari, the strategist of the Gedoushu. "Shinkenger! You shall pay for killing Doukoku!"

"How did you survive?" Takeru asked, with his sword ready to strike.

"I survived with the Sanzu River! Prepare to meet your doom!" Shitari cried as he cast the spell, making the thunder stronger. A portal emerged and an Ayakashi was drawn out of it.

"Who are you?" The Ayakashi asked.

"Explanations later!" Shitari took the Ayakashi back to the Sanzu River through the cervix. The portal remained and another group of Shinkengers emerged from the portal. They landed on the hill and fell on the slope. The portal closed and the sky cleared.

The Shinkengers de-henshined, "Shinkenger?" Mako asked.

"No! They must be evil clones!" Ryunosuke declared.

"Let's check it out!" Takeru ordered. They made their way to the hill.

A tall male with brown hair done in an almost feathered style and deep brown eyes, takes in all his surroundings. "What has this Ayakashi done this time?"

"Ani!" Another girl with brown cheek-length side locks and frontal fringe hair and the same pair of brown eyes as deep as her brother's, rushed to him. "Do you know where we are?"

The brother shook his head, "Mamosuke! Raiko!" Both siblings looked up to see a boy with spiky light brown hair and another blacked-hair boy with similar bandana as Genta.

"Chokichi! Kenta!" Mamosuke acknowledged.

"Where's Kotono?" Raiko asked the two boys, they turned to see another girl, walking. She has dark curls, touching her shoulders and a side fringe.

"Kotono!" They called out. The girl turned and replied, "Kenta nii-san! I'm going home!"

Kenta and Chokichi quickly rushed to her side, "Kotono! What did I tell you about going home by yourself?" Kenta fussed over her.

Chokichi agreed, "Yeah… I mean some old perverted guy can come and grab you any time!"

"Please~ You guys are over-reacting, she's sixteen!" Raiko sighed.

"Fifteen years ten months and six days to be exact!" Both Kenta and Chokichi snapped, showing their over-protectiveness for their youngest companion.

"What are you two worried about? She is a samurai for crying out loud! Kotono is old enough to look after herself, she can even beat you two in a fight!" Mamosuke smirked at the reaction of Chokichi and Kenta flushing as well as Kotono blushing.

"That's because we were going easy on her! She is a girl, you know~" Chokichi said it more likely to assure himself rather than defend himself.

"Let's go home!" Kotono continued her way with the four following her.

The Shinkengers discreetly followed them. Raiko went to the magazine stands and screamed. Her brother approached her, "Raiko, what's wrong?"

Raiko looked at the magazine with horror, "We travelled back in time! This is the year 2010!"

Mamosuke and Kotono looked at each other, "We need to go to the Tengen Temple!" Kotono stated.

"Where the burial site of the original ShinkenRed is?" Kenta asked.

"Well~ We can't exactly approach the Shiba mansion, saying 'Hey! We're from the future! Can you help us get back home?' One: they think we're crazy! Two: They're gonna skin us alive before we can say _I__PPITSU SOJOU_ " Chokichi stated.

Takeru called Hikoma, "Jii, we have five people coming from another dimension and they are going to the Tengen Temple! Meet us there!"

Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono reached their destination. They split up to find the Chief Priest. Hikoma met the Shinkengers and they agreed to split up to spy on the individual. He was assigned to spy on Kotono.

The elder samurai secretly followed the girl in silence, it appears that she knows where she is heading. Kotono stopped in front an unmarked grave, she took out her Sodophone and conjured flowers. She then placed the flowers on the grave and silently prayed. Hikoma's eyes widened at her actions.

"Is there something wrong, my child?" Kotono turned to find the Chief Priest standing behind her.

"Chief Priest…" Kotono got down on one knee, "What I am going to say will make you think I am crazy but I swear I am telling the truth!"

"Go on, child… I am listening…" The Chief Priest encouraged.

"I am a samurai from the future… Somehow my fellow samurai and I were fighting an Ayakashi and we travelled down a portal and ended up here…" Kotono said in one breath.

The Chief Priest laughed, "Well, I was expecting you… my child… Come! Let's have tea… Bring your companions with you!"

Kotono nodded. Both parted ways. Kotono began searching for her friends until she noticed 4 people tied up in ropes, hanging down from a tree with fours swords on the ground…

"Nii-san!" Kotono recognized her friends. "Kotono! It's a trap! Run!" Kenta cried out.

"YAY!" Kotono picked up the dropped Shinkenmaru from the ground and used it as a shield to block the attack from Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Genta.

"Speak up Gedoushu!" Ryunosuke gritted, "What are you planning to do?"

"Gedoushu?" Kotono asked, feeling puzzled.

"Kotono! Be careful! There's one samurai who does _Iai!_" Chokichi cried out.

"_Iai?"_ Kotono asked with her eyes widening. She quickly picked up another Shinkenmaru and defended herself from the slashes delivered by Chiaki, Genta and Ryunosuke.

Takeru, Kotoha and Mako stood by the tied up people, "Seriously, who are you?" Mako asked.

"We are samurai from the FUTURE! We traveled back through time!" Chokichi was sick of telling this over and over again. "You're lying!" Mako replied. This led into the argument.

"Tono-sama! We should let them talk!" Kotoha stated, pitying the girl using two swords to defend herself against three samurais.

_This is getting no where! _Kotono thought. She used threw one of the Shinkenmaru and it sliced the ropes, causing her four friends to fall. "Itai~" Her friends cried.

"Beautiful!" Everyone froze and turned to see the Chief Priest clapping, "That was wonderful, child! Perfectly aimed! Come! Tea is ready! Oh~ Kusakabe-dono!" The Chief Priest noticed Hikoma and invited him into the temple.

The Shinkengers blinked their eyes, the Chief Priest trusts them?

"Daijoubu?" They turned to see Kotono cutting down the ropes. Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi and Kenta were freed.

"Let's go get them!" Chokichi stated, getting ready to lunge but to be held back by Kotono and Kenta.

"Chokichi! We're here to find a way home, not fight them!" Kotono stated before dragging him.

"Besides, the Chief Priest believes us, that's all it matters!" Kenta said as he also helped Kotono dragged Chokichi to the temple. Both siblings looked at each other, shrugged and followed their friends.

The Shinkengers looked at Takeru for directions, "Let's just go…" They went inside the temple.


	2. Future Generation of Samurai

Takeru took his place as the Shiba Head in the main hall and sulked. Apparently the Chief Priest believed the five strangers who claimed they are from the future.

"Takeru, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked while Tanba was shocked by the sudden appearance of 5 new people, "WHO ARE YOU?"

Hikoma bowed to Kaoru, "Hime… The Chief Priest from the Tengen Temple has requested me to watch over these five samurais from the future."

"Samurai? How can they be samurai? They all look too young and inexperienced! What are your names?" Tanba asked.

Ryunosuke introduced the strangers, "There are Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono."

"No! I mean whose clan are they from?" Tanba asked.

"That doesn't matter! All you need to know is that we are samurai and as long as the Sanzu River exists, Shinkenger is needed!" Kotono argued.

Kaoru looked surprised, "How do you know this?"

"My sensei told me…" Kotono replied.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HIME LIKE THIS! Get down on your knees and properly apologized! Bow down before your Hime, Shiba Kaoru, the 18th Shiba Head!" Tanba exclaimed while everyone smacked their foreheads at Tanba's overdramatic reaction.

"But Kotono is…." Chokichi began but silenced by Mamosuke's _Do-not-interfere_-look "For what? Answering the question she asked me?" Kotono shot back.

Tanba was about to say something but he was hit by Kaoru's big white fan, "Since the Chief Priest appointed Hikoma-san as temporary guardian to you five people… You might as well stay but we do not have many rooms so you may need to share rooms…" Kaoru stated.

Mamosuke bowed, "Thank you Hime! We are grateful for your hospitality." His companions followed in suit.

"I'm not sharing my room with anyone!" Takeru declared, folding his arms to show his final look.

The future samurais looked and each other and shrugged, the vassals wrote their names on the sticks, put them in a bag and allowed the future samurais to choose, to indicate their roommate.

"Ryunosuke…" Mamosuke said.

"Mako…" Raiko spoke.

"Chiaki…" Chokichi announced.

"Genta…" Kenta read off his stick.

Kotoha smiled at Kotono, "Well I guess you are my roommate! Let's get along!" Kotoha bowed.

"Are you from Kyoto?" Kenta asked, recognizing her Kyoto accent, "Oh my god! You are so cute! I like you!" He held his arms wide to hug her but was held back by Chokichi and Mamosuke. The two dragged him away with Kenta asking hysterically, "WHAT? I just want to give her a hug!"

Kotono looked embarrassed, "Gomenasai! My cousin was born and grew up in France, so he is used to intimate behavior. I apologize for his behavior!"

"Cousin? Is that why you call him Kenta nii-san?" Ryunosuke asked.

"You samurais in the future are related?" Mako asked.

Raiko stood by Kotono, "Kind of! Just Mamosuke and I are brother and sister while Kenta and Kotono are cousins. Chokichi is the only child…"

"But Chokichi is a childhood and best friend of mine and Kenta!" Kotono quickly added.

Chiaki and Genta are confused, "I thought that there is a line shouldn't be crossed between the lord and his vassals…Are they allowed to be closer than this?"

"Well… that rule did exist…" Raiko smiled. "Until the 19th Shiba Head broke that rule and married one of his vassals." Kotono and Raiko went to their respective rooms, directed by the kuroko.

The Shinkengers looked at Takeru with surprise and shock at the revelation and Takeru looked away. Hikoma chuckled while Tanba looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he kept muttering, "Marry one of the vassals? This is a scandal!"

Kaoru looked at them with amusement, "Takeru… married one of his vassals… Are they saying Takeru will be gay in future?" She pointed at the guys, "Wait… is it possible… Takeru would marry one of the guys and adopt a child…" This made Kotoha and Mako roared with laughter. Tanba just fainted and fell to the ground.

"HELL NO! I am never gonna marry Takeru!" Chiaki declared.

Genta scratched his head, "Take-chan… I love you man! But not that way!"

"Tono!" Ryunosuke got on his knees. Hikoma and the girls fell down laughing on the floor.

"I AM STRAIGHT!" Takeru declared, before going to his room. "That's what they say when they are in denial!" Kaoru stated before going to her room.

Hikoma wiped his tears, "Minna… Why don't you go to your room? It is getting late and you had a rough day… get some rest!"

"Hai!" The Shinkengers retired to their rooms, they found their roommates already asleep. Unfortunately, the arrival of the future samurais kept Takeru up late; he tossed and turned, thinking of his future. _Who are these kids anyway? Are they his descendants?_


	3. Mamosuke

~Next day  
It was early in the morning, Hikoma walked around the house to do errands and he noticed 3 figures training. He spent a minute watching them, he found their way of movement very familiar but nevertheless, he went to the main hall to do his weekly report, in order for the Shiba household to run smoothly.

Chokichi and Kotono came in, "Ohayou gozaimasu Hikoma-san!" Hikoma looked with surprise, "Oh… Ohayou!"

Both of them took their seats, "I can't wait for Kenta to make breakfast!" Kotono nodded in agreement.

However, Kenta came in looking as he had walked from a nightmare, "What happened? Kenta nii-san, are you okay?" Kotono dragged Kenta, who kept on muttering, "I couldn't help it! I tried to stop it! But I was too late! The… The worst crisis has come!"

"What is the worst crisis?" Hikoma asked, curious of what is so dreadful for him to act this way.

Kotono and Chokichi looked at each other and paled, "Mamosuke… is cooking…"

The Kuroko came in with Origiri and burnt omelette; they set it in the center. Kenta, Chokichi and Kotono surrounded the food, Chokichi poked the omelette with his chopsticks, it broke as soon as the chopsticks came in contact with it.

"It has been a while since Mamosuke last cooked for everyone…" Chokichi commented as he picked up the omelette.

Kotono approached the Kuroko and asked for some _Digestive Medicine_, Chokichi whispered to Kenta, "Don't you think she is over-doing it?"

"Nope! Last time, Kotono-chan ate Mamosuke's cooking; she stayed up all night because of stomach pains from the food." Kenta answered.

"No way!" Chokichi looked at his best friend who is gripping the bottle of _Digestive Medicine_, "My soul is ready!"

"Maybe I should have cooked before training… and we can heat it up later!" Kenta sighed.

Chokichi hit his head, "Now you think of that! If you hadn't done that! We won't be walking into a real nightmare!"

Kotono settled down next to them, "Right! We must not regard our comrades' feelings as Ryu-sensei always say."

"You two are over-reacting! What's the big deal? Just chuck it down your throat! You won't even know the taste if you swallow it quickly! Ah~ Nii-san…" Chokichi paused to see Mamosuke at the entrance of the main hall, carrying a pot of miso soup which smelt bad.

"M-M-Mamosuke!"Kenta rushed to his side, "Were you here the whole time?"

"Man!" Mamosuke went to sit next to Chokichi, "You should tell me stuff like this… you guys are really reserved!" He examined his Origiri and took a bite, "I know I still have ways to go…I guess it's that bad, huh?" Mamosuke took off the pink apron he was wearing and kept eating his Origiri to find out what is wrong with his cooking.

Raiko came in with tea but stopped when she noticed her brother's sad face, "What's wrong?" She set the tray down aside; Mamosuke ignored his sister and kept stuffing his mouth with the Origiri.

"Did you guys say something to upset Ani?" Raiko demanded, glaring at them.

The three of them looked at each other; both Kotono and Kenta hit Chokichi before saying "I'm eating!"

"I'm also eating!" Chokichi said. The three of them stuffed the Origiri in their mouth and felt the food tortured their taste buds. Mamosuke turned away from them, "You don't have to force yourselves!"

Mako and Kotoha came in to see what was going on, "Origiri!" Kotoha excitedly went to taste Mamosuke's food. The three looked at her to wait for her verdict, "Oiishi!"

Mako went to taste some, "It tastes just like mine…" Mamosuke widened his eyes as Mako and Kotoha finished their Origiri in one go.

"I really envy people who can cook!" Kotoha stated, looking at the burnt food as they were a piece of art.

Raiko stood next to them, "Mamosuke is making some breakfast in the kitchen, would you like to help?"

The girls nodded. They made their way to their kitchen, with Mamosuke protesting.

The three future samurais sighed in relief. "Gross!" Chokichi stated as he threw away his half-eaten Origiri to the plate.

Kotono quickly took some of the _Digestive Medicine_, "I wish I do not have a weak stomach!"

Kenta chuckled fondly at his little cousin, "Well, it is either having very good taste with food and a weak stomach or having no taste at all!"

"I rather have no taste at all! At least I would be able to stand Mamosuke's cooking without having stomachache!" Kotono declared.

Hikoma chuckled at the trio; _Some things never change at all!_

Meanwhile, Kotoha widened her eyes at the fact that Mamosuke, a male samurai, is cooking. Even though he was just chopping an onion, a simple action like this never fails to amaze Kotoha. The Kuroko were backing off and seem hesitant because of the reaction of Kenta, Chokichi and Kotono freaking out, make them doubt that Mamosuke can cook.

Mako and Raiko tried to offer their help but Mamosuke keep declining each time they asked, "Let's see… Minced pork…" Mamosuke checked the contents of the fridge.

It seems that the fridge has nothing he was looking for, "Oh well~ I have to go shopping!" Mamosuke took off the apron he was wearing, "It has been a while since I last cooked, I gotta put some effort to it!"

"I'm looking forward to this meal!" Kotoha chirped in brightly.

"Ani! Let me help you!" Raiko volunteered as she walked alongside her brother. As for Mako, she followed them, sulking that she doesn't have a chance to cook at all.

Takeru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Genta walked into the main hall to find Kenta and Chokichi doing sit-ups with Kotono sipping her tea calmly.

"For now, we must do this! To make our stomach smaller!" Chokichi panted with Kenta agreeing, "I do not understand why a type like Mamosuke, want to cook!"

The boys looked at them in confusion. "Jii, what are they talking about?" Takeru asked Hikoma.

"Mamosuke is cooking dinner." Hikoma smiled at the way Kenta, Chokichi and Kotono cringed at his sentence.

Kotono sipped her green tea, "I manage to persuade the Kuroko to help out. Hopefully, it would be edible!"

"Mamosuke, the tall boy, likes cooking?" Genta asked. "That's ridiculous! A man cooking is kinda gay!" Chiaki laughed, but stopped once he saw Genta's glare.

"You mean…. I'm gay?" Genta threatened as he walked closer to Chiaki. "Gen-san! You're not gay… I do not mean it like that!" Chiaki stated but it was too late, Genta was chasing Chiaki around the main hall.

"What is so bad about Mamosuke's cooking?" Ryunosuke asked.

The trio looked at Ryunosuke and then at each other, "It's a waking nightmare!" Kenta declared "It is …the worst crisis!" Kotono said.

Takeru titled his head, "Why does Mamosuke like to cook?"

"His dream is to be_ homemaker_" Chokichi used his hands to quote the word Homemaker.

"In other words, he wants to settle down, get married, have kids and raise them. And at the same time being a good father and husband to his family." Kotono explained.

"Ah~ Just like Mako!" Ryunosuke stated but when the answer did processed into his brain correctly, Takeru and Ryunosuke shouted "EHHHHHHHHHH!"

Genta stopped chasing Chiaki and their jaws fell down to the ground.

"I know, right? That still remains a mystery to all of us!" Chokichi stood up and drank his tea.

"And Raiko, being okay with everything her Ani does, DOES NOT HELP!" Kenta sipped his tea.

Mamosuke emerged from the supermarket with bags of groceries. He found boy crying in the corner, "Little boy, why are you crying?"

The boy pointed, Mamosuke looked up to find the boy's mother, walking with a white figure. He quickly approached the mother, "Excuse me, aren't you the child's mother?"

The mother looked at him strangely, "My son is right here! That is not my child!" She said it as it was the most obvious thing in the world and got into the car and drove off. Mamosuke looked around to see all the parents walking with the same white figures; their children's cries went unnoticed by the parents.

"Oh no!" Mako was by Mamosuke's side, "It's Ayakashi Nakinakite!"

"Who?" Raiko asked.

Kotoha explained, "This Ayakashi shoots at the children, replacing them with these grown-up white figures. This is to steal the parents, making the children think that their parents abandoned them."

"The children crying would rise the level of the Sanzu River?" Mamosuke asked.

Both Mako and Kotoha nodded. "Unforgiveable!" Raiko declared.

Mamosuke quickly gathered all the crying children with Raiko's help. Kotoha and Mako henshined to face Ayakashi Nakinakite.

"Gedoushu! Why are you here?" Mako asked.

"We thought we destroyed you!" Kotoha spoke out.

The Ayakashi laughed, "Shitari is very smart! He came up with a plan; He summoned Ayakashi Jikanryokosha, who can travel through time. Ayakashi Jikanryokosha is able to conjure up my shadow from memory and Shitari uses his spell to revive me, so here I am in the flesh!"

Takeru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Genta came, they henshined as well, "That's far enough, Gedoushu!" Takeru announced.

"Oh shut up!" Ayakashi Nakinakite aimed his offshoots at the Shinkengers and unfortunately, the boys got hit and four Akaoniko (the red figures) grew on their backs.

"Not again!" Chiaki complained, the Akaoniko who heard it, cried, making themselves heavier for the boys to carry.

"Don't bully my offshoots! You know the drill! The more they cry, the heavier they get! You better dangle something in front of them! For now, I'm out of water!" The Ayakashi Nakinakite disappeared.

Mamosuke and Raiko went up to them. Kenta, Chokichi and Kotono came by, "What happened?" Chokichi, looked freaked out the by way the male Shinkengers are carrying red figures that are the size of a grown-up.

"We'll explain later!" Takeru muttered. Later Mako, Hikoma and Kotoha were dangling toys in front of the Akaoniko to make their weight bearable for the male Shinkengers.

The samurais from the future, looked at the scene with awe and puzzlement. Four grown-up men, having to act maternally to Gedoushu? That's something you don't see everyday.

"Well, I'm going to help the Kuroko save those children who lost their parents!" Mamosuke made his way out, with Raiko following him.

Kaoru came in and was shocked by the scene playing before her eyes, Tanba fainted onto the ground again. Mako and Kotoha gave the toys to Kenta and Chokichi, "Help us! We'll go too! Just keep that up!" They exited the mansion.

Chokichi and Kenta shrugged but went to help Chiaki and Genta. Kaoru went to Takeru and Hikoma helped Ryunosuke. Kotono played nurseries rhymes on her bamboo flute, hoping that maybe the Akaoniko would sleep like a baby.

Mako and Kotoha arrived to see Mamosuke, dressed up as a dragon and Raiko, in a turtle costume. The siblings making the children laughing, make Mako smiled at the image. The female Shinkengers joined in to play games with them.

The ShinkenPink turned to find a group of children, playing family. _When am I going to be a mother?_ Mako thought sadly as she stepped outside to calm herself before she'll cry.

"Mako-chan?" She looked up to find Mamosuke looking at her with concern, "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing!" Mako put on a fake smile. "I'm fine!" She tried to assure him.

"You're not okay! Do you want to talk about anything?" Mamosuke offered.

"But…the children…"Mako protested. "They're all cheered up!" Mamosuke pointed out. Mako peered inside, seeing happy children playing with toys.

"You know, as a samurai, we have to train right? I cannot play little girl games, my dream is to be a bride and a normal mother…I bet you think it doesn't suit me!" Mako grinned, finally opening up to tell him her story.

Mamosuke gave a knowing smile, "I know what you mean…"

"When I became Shinkenger… I have to hold that dream for a while until the Gedoushu is defeated. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder, am I destined to be an old maid for life?" Mako questioned herself, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"No… Stop it! I can't stand people talking like that!" Mamosuke turned away.

"I know! But I'm beginning to have doubts. Because I am a Shinkenger, I have to protect this world, I think I have to give up this foolish dream of mine…"

"I said…" Mamosuke see ms to have a mental battle before letting out a frustrated sigh, he rushed to give Mako a bear hug.

"Why…" Mako was too stunned for words.

Mamosuke smiled, "Baka! I can't resist saving you!"

Mako felt warmth from his hug, it was the first time someone is able to read her and comfort her when she needs it.

"You forgot, as a samurai, you must never give up! Being a Shinkenger, you have to protect this world from Gedoushu. It does not mean you have to give up this dream of yours! We must never give up! You have to hold on to that dream and there would be the right time for it to happen. It may not happen now but it will in the future." Mamosuke explained.

"M-Mamosuke…." Mako was touched by his words.

BANG! Mamosuke grabbed Mako and they ducked a bomb that was targeted at them, "So it was you who stopped the children from crying!"

Mamosuke looked up to see Ayakashi Nakinakite. He then turned to see children running in fear, "Mako, save the children."

"Demo…" Mako hesitated but Mamosuke ran up to Ayakashi Nakinakite, "I'm counting on you!"

Mako paused and decided that he was right; she turned to help Raiko and Kotoha with the children.

"Gedoushu! I won't let you make the children cry anymore!" Mamosuke stated as he took out his Sodophone.

"Damm you!" The Ayakashi cursed.

"**SODOPHONE**!" A brush came out at the tip of his device, "**IPPITSU SOUJOU**!"

Raiko, Kotoha and Mako met up with the male Shinkengers. The Kuroko took the children away into safety with Raiko, Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono. The Shinkenger fled to help Mamosuke but they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"**SHINKENBLUE! Going forth**!" Mamosuke declared as he took out his Shinkenmaru.

"EH?" Ryunosuke scratched his head, "That's not possible! Chiaki, Genta and I were certain that Mamosuke is the ShinkenPink!"

Mako hit his head, "What makes you say that?"

"He cooks?" Genta helped.

"ANI!" They heard Raiko's voice and looked up to see Mamosuke fell to the ground. They moved to help him but he put up his hand, "Stay out of this!"

"I have enough anger to defeat this guy!" Mamosuke spins his Shinkenmaru, it transformed into his weapon, "**Water Arrow!" **He aimed at the Ayakashi.

The Ayakashi Nakinakite took damage, "Useless! Though I am restored, I have one life! There's no way you can defeat me that easily!"

Mako henshined into ShinkenPink and rushed to his side, "I'm helping you!"

Mamosuke nodded, his weapon turned back into his Shinkenmaru, he spins it again. Mako spins her too. **"SHINKENMARU!"**

"**SUIRYU NO MAI!" **Mamosuke cried.

"**TENKU NO MAI!" **Mako shouted.

Both of them slashed at the Ayakashi. The Gedoushu was weakened by the attack.

"Ani!" Raiko threw the Inromaru which her brother caught, he place the Super Disc in the Inromaru. **"SUPERDISC!"** A white cape appeared on him, he then put his Ryu Disc into the Inromaru "**SUPER SHINKENBLUE! Going forth!"**

"Wearing that doesn't not make you stronger!" Ayakashi Nakinakite declared.

"We'll see about that!" Mamosuke spins his sword, "**RYU DISC!** **SUPER SHINKENMARU! SUIRYU NO MAI!" **The element of water was splashed at the Ayakashi and he was finished by the final attack, ending his life.

Both Mako and Mamosuke de-henshined, Mamosuke bowed, "Arigatou, Mako-chan!"

"It was nothing!" Mako blushed. Mamosuke looked up to see the children running to their respective parents; Mako could see a hint of smile on Mamosuke.

The Akaoniko disappeared off the male Shinkengers, they were relieved to have the burden off them. They others ran up to Mamosuke and Mako, "Mako-chan! That was great!" Kotoha praised. "Ani! That was so cool!" Raiko complimented her brother.

Mamosuke folded his arms, "_That brings this chapter to a close!_"

Takeru was stunned and Ryunosuke was horrified, "Tono! I apologized for this!"

"That was… my line!" Takeru hid his face. The future samurais laughed at this as Takeru seems upset that Mamosuke took Takeru's line that he usually said at the end of the battle.

Chiaki smiled at the children returning to their parents, "At least the children are happy now!" Genta nodded enthusiastically.

"It just shows how cruel the Gedoushu can be…" Mako stated wisely, "I couldn't believe I almost give up that easily! Mamosuke" Mako went up to him, "We should never give up! We will defeat the Gedoushu!"

Mamosuke snorted, "How annoying!"

"Eh?" Mako turned to see Mamosuke walking away, she glanced at Kotono and Kenta who shared a knowing look.

"Mamosuke! What happened?" Mako asked loudly but Mamosuke ignored her and kept walking forward.

"Nee-san, he's not interested in you because you're fixed!" Chokichi gave her a sympathetic pat on the back before following Mamosuke.

Raiko had a dreamy look on her face, "Ani is an angel for those in need!" She walked behind her brother.

Kenta and Kotono looked at each other and shrugged, "Gomenasai!" The both of them bowed.

"It's just that Mamosuke has a habit of _fixing _people when they are down…" Kenta began.

Kotono explained, "Once they gain their confidence again, he forgets about them!"

"Hey you guys! I'm gonna cook dinner!" Mamosuke called out. Both Kenta and Kotono paled. Chokichi ran back towards them and cling onto Kenta, "The worst crisis…"

"Uwa!" Kotoha exclaims as she admired her meal, Raiko stated, "It looks delicious!"

Takeru took his seat as the Head, with Hikoma and Kaoru by his side. Tanba was behind Kaoru. On Takeru's left are Chiaki, Kotoha, Mamosuke, Raiko and Chokichi. With Ryunosuke, Mako, Genta, Kenta and Kotono on his right. They managed to squeeze into the main hall.

The male Shinkengers watched Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono fidgeted with their chopsticks and became nervous as well. Mamosuke took off the pink apron, "I didn't have time to make much though!"

"Itadakimasu!" Raiko and Kotoha cried out happily. The meal was Salisbury steak, served with a bowl of rice, miso soup and side dishes. It looks nice and presentable but looks can be deceiving. Everyone picked up their chopsticks and took a small piece of the meat, they put it into their mouth.

"How is it?" Mamosuke asked, waiting for the verdict.

Eyes were opened up in wonder, "It's good!" Chiaki commented, thinking that perhaps Chokichi's reaction was too exaggerated.

"This is really delicious!" Genta exclaimed, believing that Mamosuke can cook after all.

"I hate to admit but I lost again!" Mako sighed.

"Oiishi!" Raiko and Kotoha called out.

"Actually the Kuroko helped too!" Mamosuke confessed, "But the _tsukeawase_ (relish with meat) is my mother's original recipe!"

Takeru decided to try it, he ate the carrot from the tsukeawase and immediately fainted. "Ah!" Ryunosuke and Hikoma cried out in panic. "Tono!"

Chiaki and Genta looked at Kenta and Chokichi who were giving _I-told-you-so_ look.

"Tono! Please come to your sense!" Hikoma fussed over Takeru, "Tea! Tea! Hurry!" Ryunosuke urged the Kuroko.

Mamosuke looked at Kaoru, who taste the tsukeawase herself, she smiled and nodded with approval. Mamosuke smiled. Chokichi made his way and sat between two of his best friends, "Mamosuke's tsukeawase is definitely a huge hit with the ladies!"

Kotono and Kenta nodded in agreement as they looked up to see Kaoru, Mako and Kotoha enjoying Mamosuke's tsukeawase as much as Raiko and himself. The three of them sighed, knowing it was too good to be true that Mamosuke's cooking would be this perfect. They made sure not to touch the tsukeawase and continued to eat their meal.

* * *

**NOTE: For the next few chapter, I'm gonna intorduce the new characters :Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono. The samurai from the future are the future generation of Shinkenger. So this is about Mamosuke, ShinkenBlue. So...What do you think? They are Shinkenger but I'm gonna call them Samurai so that way, it is not going to be confusing with the currnet Shinkenger and future Shinkenger.**


	4. Raiko

The Shinkenger sat down in the main hall, practicing their Mojikara. Genta is at a corner, being absolutely lost with Mojikara as he knows the characters of different sea creatures. So Hikoma and Takeru made him learn different kanji _from the vey beginning._

"Ohayou!" They looked up to see Raiko smiling brightly as she came into the main hall, "Is there something I can help?" She immediately noticed _a Beginner Guide to Kanji _book in Genta's hands. "Oh! Do you need help with that?"

Genta looked over to Takeru and tried to give a _help-me_ look but Ryunosuke butted in, "Yes! Genta is an untrained samurai, he needs _lots of WORK_ with his Mojikara! Since you guys are from the future, do you use electric Mojikara?"

Mamosuke came in, "Electric Mojikara? Yes, we do but our parents prefer us to learn Mojikara the traditional way…"

"Don't worry, Genta-san! My mother is the best in Mojikara, she taught Ani and I" Raiko said with full confidence and grabbed the book.

_God of Sushi! Help me!_ Genta pleaded. For the next 20 minutes, Genta was nearly falling asleep with Raiko's lectures. Mamosuke watched with amusement as his sister tried to teach him the characters.

Raiko was getting fed up, "Is there any character that you can write without referring to the book?"

Genta paused as he stared blankly at a piece of paper, "Ah-ha!" He smoothed the paper and began writing characters on it with his brush. _One, Two, Three_ The paper of characters kept increasing.

Raiko looked pleased but as soon as she saw the character, she exclaimed, "Lobster, Abalone, Sardine, Flounder, Red Snapper, Mackerel, Egg? These are ingredients you used to make Sushi!"

"Well you have to start somewhere…" Mamosuke grinned at Genta who returned the smile.

"Oh yeah, where are the other three?" Chiaki asked.

"Training, I presume…" Hikoma stated.

There was a loud scream, they looked up to see Tanba panting, out of breath, "Honorable Head, there's a Gedoushu… attacking one of them, the girl is defending herself!" He fainted and landed on the ground.

Kotoha stood up, "Kotono-chan!" She ran out of the main hall, Chiaki and Genta followed her. Mamosuke and Raiko looked at each other and agreed to check it out.

The Shinkenger, Hikoma, Mamosuke and Raiko arrived at the garden to see Chokichi, having a _game controller_? in his hands and is furiously pushing the button.

"Come on Kotono! Take the Gedoushu down!" Kenta cheered. They looked out at a further part of the garden to see a Gedoushu battling Kotono who is wearing a pair of some strange black goggles. She is also wearing traditional white samurai robe, with navy blue hakama pants, white tabi socks, and wooden geta sandals.

Kotono concentrated on her opponent and used her shinai to give the Gedoushu one final blow. This hit seems to emit a large amount of Mojikara, it was so intense to a point it blew Kotono off and the Gedoushu disappeared.

Kotono took off her goggles, looking disappointed, "Great… Game over _again!_"

Chokichi massaged his fingers and grinned at his best friend, "Welcome to my world!"

"At least it was a simulation…I hate to say it but Chokichi won again!" Kenta gave a sympathetic smile to his cousin.

"I can't seem to get my Mojikara powered up at the right time… It happens at every single simulation! Once I was so close to defeat the Gedoushu, the Mojikara backfire me or something!" Kotono played around with her shinai.

Hikoma went up to them, "What is a simulation?"

Kenta turned around and smiled, "Simulation is the technique of representing the real world by a computer program."

Chokichi pointed to a white laptop, "This is the original Sushi changer, it has been upgraded into a laptop, to help us with our training. If we want to practice in battle, we set up the program, Electric Mojikara is used to create images or shadows of the Gedoushu. So we are able to battle. Kotono wear those special 3D goggles to see these images but she is still able to feel them. I have this game controller to be in command of the Gedoushu."

Chiaki looked at the laptop with amazement, "Like a computer game? That's impressive!"

"The original ShinkenGold did that since he was the only one who could come up with new ways of using Mojikara. He was able to combine Mojikara and technology into one." Kotono stood up and walked towards them.

Ryunosuke widened his eyes, "Gen- I mean, ShinkenGold has a legacy?"

"Too bad he's retired! He's really cool!" Chokichi sighed. Raiko hit him with Kotono's shinai.

"Itai~" Chokichi touched his head, "Raiko! What's up with you hitting me all the time?"

"Your self-awareness is lacking! Chokichi! You should really learn Mojikara and sword fighting with shinai and brushes, not with computer game! You should be disciplined!" Raiko shook her head.

"That's how your dad taught you! But this is how my dad teaches me!" Chokichi glared at Raiko.

Kenta and Kotono sat next to each other and smacked their foreheads, "Here we go again~" Kenta grumbled as Chokichi and Raiko got into an argument.

"My dad is a better sword fighter than your dad!"

"My dad can kick your dad's ass anytime!"

"My dad can write Mojikara faster than your dad!"

"My dad can come up with strategy to save the day without waiting for someone to tell him what to do!"

Mamosuke put himself between them, "All right! Break it up, you two!"

"Are they always like that?" Mako asked.

Kenta sighed, "Worst! They are surprisingly a good pair when it comes to teamwork but they always clash with each other!"

Mamosuke sighed as he separated the both of them at an arm's length, "Raiko, it's true Chokichi doesn't follow any pattern, he's free in martial art and Mojikara. His Mojikara is different from yours and mine, so we have different way to train."

Raiko and Chokichi looked at each other and bowed to apologize.

"Good thing Mamosuke is always the peacemaker…" Kotono sighed in relieved that the argument is over.

"Chokichi, you always win at your computer games, you must now use that imagination in the battle!" Mamosuke poked him.

"Yeah~ I know!" Chokichi grinned.

"You should seriously need to stop playing the games every single time we have a break!" Raiko sighed.

"You should seriously stop reading and memorizing every kabuki play your dad does!" Chokichi imitated Raiko's voice.

At the mention of Kabuki, Raiko's face fell. Chokichi noticed this and frowned, "Hey Raiko, are you okay?"

"Huh!" Raiko asked. Mamosuke looked at his sister with concern, "It's nothing!" She went back into the mansion.

Mako stared at her back, "Is she all right?"

"Raiko-chan really likes Kabuki… She dreams of being a Kabuki actress…" Kotono explained.

Ryunosuke immediately went after her. "Raiko! Wait a minute!"

"What about it?" Mako asked.

"Since 1629, women were banned from performing kabuki. That's how the concept of _Onnagata_ is introduced…" Kenta explained.

Chokichi smacked his head, "I shouldn't had said that, right?"

"Don't worry about it, Raiko would get over it." Mamosuke patted his shoulder, "That explains why she was helping Genta-san with his Mojikara… She really does the opposite of what she feels. She has some troubles but choose to help with people's problems than herself…"

Raiko walked around a park who appeared to be empty, she looked around to see no one. Humming a melody she remembered since a child, she took out a fan and began dancing a traditional fan dance.

Ryunosuke hid behind a tree and was amazed by the graceful movements in Raiko's dance. She has the natural grace that every male kabuki actor tried to perfect when they perform a fan dance. _It's because she is a female so it is natural for her_ Feeling a tint of envy that it took him many years to have the same grace as Raiko's.

There was a boy, no older than eight, walking past by, Raiko kept her fan and followed the boy. To her horror, he was talking to an Ayakashi. "Really?" The boy asked, "Will it work?"

The Ayakashi stated, "Sure it would work! Giving something important to get something important back! After all, we're friends and we don't break promises…"

The boy was convinced, "All right! I'll do it!" He rushed over to an area where garbage bin were. Taking out a baseball bat, he used it to smash. Glass bottles were broken and the alarm went off. It looked as though he was trying to break the bat but instead he damaged the surroundings. Raiko quickly intervene, "Stop it!"

The teen boy looked up with panic, he rushed back to the Gedoushu but at the same time he fell down and got scratched by the broken glass. He walked limply to the Gedoushu but he fell to the ground and realized that there was a big glass sticking out of his knee.

Raiko immediately tended to his wound, she swiftly took out the glass and the boy whimpered in pain. She used her handkerchief to bandage his knee. "Why did you do this?" Raiko asked tenderly.

"Good job boy! But… I lie~" The Gedoushu stated as he walked towards them.

"But you promised!" The boy cried out.

Ryunosuke came to the scene as well, "Ayakashi Namiayashi! What did you do this time?"

"Nothing~" The Gedoushu feigned innocence.

"You said if I gave up baseball! I would get my mother back! You would help me find her!" The boy cried.

The Ayakashi laughed out loud, "You are an orphan! Your parents died! There is no way to bring people back from the dead! What does your grandmother always say_ I'm sorry, she is not on this earth_?"

"So you would help me find her?" The boy asked hopefully.

"Baka! Your grandmother meant that your mother passed away! She died! There's no way a dead human can come back to life!" The Ayakashi stated the truth harshly.

"They say she cannot be found. She is not on this earth… My mother died?" The boy sobbed. Ryunosuke couches next to the boy and comforts him.

"Yes! Nice Tears~ This kind of sadness makes me feel happy!" The Ayakashi danced around.

"Unforgiveable!" Raiko declared.

"Nanashi Renju!" The Ayakashi ordered.

Ryunosuke quickly grabbed the boy and escorted him to safety. Raiko defended herself by taking down the Nanshi Renju. At the same time, he met up with the Shinkenger and the samurai. Mamosuke looked at Ryunosuke, "Where's my sister?"

"**SODOPHONE**!" They heard a voice and turned to see Raiko with her Sodophone, "**IPPITSU SOUJOU**!"

"**SHINKENPINK! Going forth**!" Raiko posed with her Shinkenmaru.

"Raiko is ShinkenPink?" Mako asked in amazement.

**"SHINKENMARU! TENKU NO MAI!" **Raiko unleashed her attack but Ayakashi Namiayashi managed to block it.

The deflected attack shot at Raiko and she fell to the ground. Ryunosuke henshined and came to her aid. "Are you all right?"

"I can take this guy!" Raiko affirmed.

Ayakashi Namiayashi laughed, "What are you taking about? Shitari restored me! My powers are more powerful! Tora Tsunami!" He attacked.

Having the advantage that half of his body is the form of a tiger while the other half is waves of the Sanzu River. His attack was able to take down two opponents.

Both Raiko and Ryunosuke took the hit, "What do we do?"

Ryunosuke remembered the previous battle, he looked at Raiko, "We have to attack simultaneously!"

Raiko nodded and both spin their Shinkenmaru.

"**Water Arrow!" **

**"Heaven Fan!"**

"Not a chance!" The Ayakashi stated and set his attack on them again, "Tora Tsunami!"

Both Ryunosuke and Raiko jumped up, as they were high up in the air. Ryunosuke aimed at the Gedoushu and shoot the arrows of water. They directly shot through the attack and hit the Gedoushu. Raiko landed on the Ayakashi and waved her fan and the element of wind strike the Ayakashi.

The pair posed as the duo attack left the Ayakashi. "You can't destroy me that easily!" The smoke cleared to see the Ayakashi still in one piece.

"Raiko!" Mamosuke threw Inromaru, his sister held her Shinkenmaru horizontally and the Inromaru was caught by the Shinkenmaru. "**SUPERDISC" **A white light emitted off her, "**SUPER SHINKENPINK! Going forth!"**

"Like that is going to help!" The Ayakashi said with sarcasm.

Raiko spin her weapon, **"KAME DISC! SUPER SHINKENMARU! SHIN TENKU NO MAI!"** The element of wind was hit the Ayakashi, ending his life.

"_That brings this chapter to a close!_" Raiko and Ryunosuke announced at the same time as they de-henshined.

Later~  
The Shinkenger and Samurai decided to have a picnic at the garden. But Raiko sat down near the balcony, isolating herself from everyone. Mako was about to approach her but Mamosuke stopped her, "She likes to have some time alone…"

Mako was about to protest but stopped as she saw Ryunosuke, sitting down next to Raiko, "Do you want some tea?"

"Huh? Oh, Arigatou!" Raiko sipped her tea in silent, "I saw you performing a traditional fan dance, it saw danced beautifully! That took me like 3 years to perfect…" Ryunosuke complimented her in order to start a conversation.

"Why? It's not that hard…" Raiko asked.

Ryunosuke scratched his head, "Because I do not have a natural grace, so it took me a long time. You would make a good kabuki artist."

"I wish I can but I am a girl. You know, I cannot be a kabuki artist." Raiko gave a timid smile.

"I find it kind of ironic that the creator of Kabuki is a woman, yet women are banned from performing." Ryunosuke returned the smile.

Raiko agreed, "I don't know what to do… All I know is that I must have Kabuki in my life…"

"Why don't you try to be a professor, majoring in Kabuki or something like that?" Ryunosuke suggested, "I mean it would be nice if someone who has a passion Kabuki to translate all the play because the language is old or maybe you can do a lecture to some people who are interested in the Japanese culture…"

"Thinking about that…Yes! I would do that!" Raiko gave a bright smile, identical to Ryunosuke's, "Arigatou, Ryunosuke-san!"

"For the first time, Ryunosuke is helpful and kind, without being annoying" Chiaki commented behind Mako which startled her.

"Chiaki!" Mako put her hand to her heart, "Don't scare me like that! How long were you here?"

"Long enough!" Chiaki grinned, "It's nice to see Ryunosuke not being a drama-queen for once."

"Ryunosuke is not that bad…" Mako commented but wanted to take back her words when she heard traditional kabuki music being played aloud from Ryunosuke mini portable tape recorder _LOUDLY_.

It was obvious Ryunosuke and Raiko were enjoying the music, Takeru, Genta and Kotoha were covering their ears, trying to block the music.

"Actually I take that back of what I said about Ryunosuke!" Chiaki said out loudly as he tried to drown the music. Mako had to agree but was confused to see Mamosuke, Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono remained unaffected by the music.

The door slid open, "Ryunosuke, do you turning off the music? Hime wants some peace and quiet…" Hikoma asked politely.

"Sumimasen!" Ryunosuke turned off the music. The Shinkenger sighed in relief, Mako smiled as she walked up to the samurai, "You guys are sure nice to Raiko, you are used to her music, huh?"

Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono gave her a confused look, "What did you say?"

Mako frowned at them. Mamosuke announced, "It's okay, guys! The music stopped!" Mako turned to see Mamosuke taking cotton wool off his ear and then spun to see the three doing the same thing.

"Hey! Not fair!" Chiaki pouted. The samurais gave them an uneasy smile as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Minna! I'm gonna cook! What do you want?" Raiko announced.

Chokichi and Kenta rushed to the kitchen and blocked the entrance, "No Raiko! You had a tough battle with the Gedoushu, you should really rest!" Kenta stuttered.

"That's nonsense~ I still have energy!" Raiko tried to go in but Chokichi stopped her, "Let the Kuroko cook dinner for us!"

"But…" Raiko was dragged off by Kenta and Chokichi.

"Thank you for making my sister feel better!" Ryunosuke turned to see Mamosuke smiling at him.

"Your sister is a great person, having a good big brother to look out for her." Ryunosuke smiled. The two ShinkenBlue sat down, next to each other comfortably, watching Raiko trying to fight off Kenta and Chokichi who were preventing her from going into the kitchen.

* * *

**Hehehe... I'm not proud of this chapter but I'm pretty happy with it! What do you think?  
****Next up would be Chokichi. Please look forward to it! ^^**


	5. Chokichi

"Aren't they cute together?" Mamosuke looked up to see Kenta smiling at Chokichi and Kotono training together.

Mamosuke rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me what I think you are thinking! And if this is going to be one of your match-making schemes, count me OUT!"

Kenta pouted, "What? They are totally cute together! I mean they know each other since like _forever_ and I think they match well together!"

Raiko, Mako and Kotoha walked up towards them, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Kenta ships _ChokichixKotono_, he thinks of getting them together." Mamosuke stated.

Raiko tilted her head, "Chokichi and Kotono?"

Kotoha clapped her hands, "They look so cute together!"

"I know, right?" Kenta looked at Mamosuke, "See? Even Kotoha-chan agrees with my match-making skills!"

"Match-making skills? Yeah right! Last time you tried match-making, I ended up on a blind date with Akane" Mamosuke shuddered as if he tried to forget what he just remembered.

"Who is Akane?" Mako asked.

"An obsessed girl who is totally in love with Ani!" Raiko stated innocently.

Mamosuke groaned, "Don't even think about it! I transfered to an all-boy school for a month to get away from her! She even cross-dressed, just to go to the same school as me! That was so annoying! Do you know how long it took me to make her stop clinging onto me?"

Kenta and Raiko laughed at the memory, "6 months? Boy that was hilarious!"

"Hey! It's not your fault that you are good-looking!" Kenta tried to hold in his laughter.

"My point is that, do NOT match-make again!" Mamosuke grumbled. "Especially with Chokichi and Kotono! Just _Let them be!_"

Raiko frowned, "Chokichi is laid-back, energetic and sociable but Kotono is quiet and sometimes withdrawn but can be distant at times… That doesn't really go well together…"

Kenta squealed as he saw Chokichi stood closely next to Kotono, correcting her technique in holding her shinai, "I think he is making some excuse for skin contact!" Kenta commented excitedly, Raiko fumed at his remark.

Mamosuke rubbed his temples, "Kenta… Please stop acting like a _fangirl!_" The samurai turned to watch Ryunosuke and Chiaki battling with Takeru and Genta.

Meanwhile, Chokichi and Kotono were taking a break. Both of them were drinking cold bottled water that had been kept in the fridge. Chokichi seemed restless as he kept fiddling with the water bottle.

"Kotono…" He began, "Listen, I'd kinda like to experiment with some attacks... You know, to show Raiko that I'm not exactly what she thinks… So can you like slow it down a bit? Just until I get the moves right. So it'd help me out a little-"

Kotono smiled, "Chokichi-kun _likes_ Raiko-chan?"

Chokichi choked on his water, "I didn't say that!" He tried to look anywhere but his best friend.

"You want me to help you by trying to convince Raiko-chan that you are not what she thinks about you?" Kotono asked innocently but is secretly laughing at how her best friend is going redder and redder by minute.

"That wasn't really what I me-" Chokichi hesitated.

"Change her mind that she needs someone laid-back…but would always keep her on her toes. Someone she would have loads of fun being with..." Kotono said it in a singsong voice.

"I am not-" Chokichi stated.

Kotono interrupted him, "I didn't say it was you!" She stuck out her tongue.

"You punk!" Chokichi chased Kotono. He finally caught her, locking her neck with his arm, and affectionately rubbing her head, messing her hair.

"Surrender?" Chokichi asked. Kotono faked a strained voice, "Never!" She tickled his sides which caused Chokichi to fall down, laughing.

"I win!" Kotono did her victory dance, Chokichi casually draped his arm over her shoulder, "Hey, don't tell anyone this…" He whispered.

Kotono nodded as the duo made their way to everyone who was sitting down at the edge of the garden.

"Neesan! Neesan!" Chiaki tried to get Mako's attention, "Can we take a day off?"

Mako pointed out to Chiaki, "No. It's training time!"

"Watch this!" Chokichi murmured to Kotono, he walked up to Mamosuke, "Niisan! Niisan! Can you bring us out? Let's take a break!"

"No Chokichi. We have to train!" Mamosuke refused flatly like Mako did to Chiaki.

Raiko folded her arms, "Yeah Chokichi, we as serious samurai have to train!"

Chokichi pouted, "But it is so hot! Can we go cool off? I can't stand the heat!"

"Well…" Mamosuke reconsidered his words.

"Please!" Chokichi pressed his palms together in a prayer-like and put on his saddest pout.

Mamosuke's face softens as he gave in, "All right! We're going out!"

"Ani!" Raiko shrieked, upset that her brother always gives in to Chokichi's pout.

"Can we come too?" Chiaki asked.

"Chiaki…" Ryunosuke warned.

"But we can use this time to get to know each other, right Take-chan?" Genta excitedly thought out loud.

Kotoha's eyes brighten up, "Yes we should!"

Chokichi smirked, "Let's go!" He dragged Kotono and Kenta. Everyone followed in suit but Takeru remained where he was.

Kaoru, who was standing in the corner, went up to her son, "Takeru, you should really go out."

"Oka-san!" Takeru tried to protest, "No buts!" Kaoru gave her final look and Takeru reluctantly followed his comrades.

The Shinkenger and Samurai took their seats in a family restaurant. Everyone placed their order. When the order arrived, Raiko asked with surprise, "Pancakes again?"

Chokichi and Kotono looked at each other, "Why not?" Chokichi asked.

Mamosuke grinned at the duo fondly, "Kotono… you hang out with Chokichi too much!"

"What? There's nothing wrong having breakfast for lunch!" Kotono defended herself.

"Breakfast for lunch?" The Shinkenger, apart from Chiaki asked in unison.

"Pancakes…" Chokichi stated. "With maple syrup of course!" Kotono chirped in.

"Finally! Someone gets me!" Chiaki smiled in relief as his order of pancake was placed on the table.

Kotono and Chokichi looked at each other and shrugged, they grabbed the syrup cup at the same time. As in cue, they pour the syrup in a circular motion as if they were in sync. Clapping their palms together, they cried, "Itadakimasu!"

Raiko covered her face, "They spent _WAY_ too much time to a point they complete each other's sentences and do exactly the same movement." She whispered to herself quietly.

Mamosuke who was next to his sister, heard this and smiled at the way Chokichi sneaking glances at Raiko when she is not looking. He also noticed that Kotono is secretly grinning. He knows this look; _she's keeping a secret…_ One of the things he loves to do is to find out people's secret without getting them to confess.

Kotono excused herself to use the restroom. Mamosuke got up to pay the bill, once he got the change, he saw Kotono walking out of the restroom.

"So…" He began casually as he walked towards Kotono, she looked up with puzzlement, "Chokichi likes Raiko?"

Chokichi, who was laughing at Genta's jokes, looked up to see Kotono's expression. _He knew that look…_ Her eyes widening and her mouth trying to say something to defend herself but nothing comes out. _Kotono always looks like that when she looks likes she is going to confess or tell a secret!_ Chokichi taught casually.

There was a tiny voice, saying _What if Kotono told Mamosuke that you like Raiko and he forbids it?_ Chokichi tightened his fists in anger, _We're best friends! How dare she tell my secret?_

Kotono took her seat, next to Chokichi, "What up?"

Chokichi ignored her. "Chokichi? What's wrong?" Kotono asked.

"Would you feel mad when your best friend, you know your whole life, makes a promise, to not tell any secrets at all since you were pretty much a kid, goes and tell a secret?" Chokichi expressed his anger.

"I would be pretty mad…" Kotono admitted.

Chokichi glared at her, "Well, that's how I feel right now!"

Kenta turned over, noticing the tension between his best friend and cousin, "Chokichi! Let me explain!" Kotono tried to clarify the situation, "No there's no need to explain! You broke your promise! A promise we pinky-swear when we were six!" Chokichi stood up.

Kotono stood up too, "I didn't break my promise! I-"

"Yeah you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"What is going on?" Mako asked, realizing Chokichi and Kotono arguing for some time.

Kenta separated the two, "Sit down!" He ordered.

Both Chokichi and Kotono sat down, shot the meanest glare they could muster and looked away, "Well, what is going on? You guys never argue more than 5 minutes!" Kenta put his hands on his hips.

"She told a secret-"

"I did not even break –"

"The way you were back there -"

"Being honest here! I didn't even say-"

"You did! You-"

"Wouldn't even listen to what I was going to say!"

"QUIET!" Kenta bellowed, thankfully the customers in the family restaurant, ignored them, "We all have our differences but you guys are _best friends!_"

"I don't think so" Chokichi glared at Kotono. "Same here." They looked away, deliberately ignoring each other. Kenta sat down; trying to figure out what went wrong. This morning they were best friends, joking and goofing with each other. Now they are cold and distant as if they were strangers, meeting for the first time.

Suddenly, an army of Nanshi Renju came swarming into the family restaurant. The Shinkenger and Samurai quickly defended the civilians. One of the Nanshi Renju was attacking a mother. Raiko swiftly came to help her but the Nanshi Renju was strong. Chokichi advance to the Nanshi Renju, got cut, shoved it away from Raiko and the mother. The Nanashi Renju nearly landed on a six year old boy but Kotono quickly saved him.

The Nanashi Renju stopped. They were dehydrated and quickly went out of the family restaurant, back to the Sanzu River. The civilians sighed in relief.

"Tono!" Ryunosuke reported to Takeru.

"Just watch out for any Gedoushu…" Takeru ordered.

"Hai!" The Shinkenger nodded.

Raiko went up to Chokichi, "Chokichi, what was that? You shoved the Nanashi Renju away and it nearly hit one boy!"

Chokichi looked down with guilt, "I was focused on saving…"

"Thankfully Kotono was there to save him." Raiko sighed in relief.

This comment of praising his best friend, _former best friend,_ made him angry, "Don't even bother… My self-awareness is lacking! _Blah Blah Blah!"_ Chokichi stormed off before glaring at Kotono, "I'm not talking to you ever again!"

Kotono was angered, "Sure, have it your way!" She and Chokichi exited the family restaurant in anger, and went off their separate ways. A figure in the shadow, who watched the entire situation, smirked _Perfect!_

Mamosuke tapped on Raiko's shoulder, "There was a baby…" He pointed out to Raiko that the mother she was saving, turned to pick up a baby and cuddling the six year old boy that Kotono saved. "He was focused on saving the baby…"

Raiko turned away in guilt, "I said too much…"

"Kotono knew. She was there to protect the boy. They didn't need to tell each other things because they know they have each other's back… Whatever they were fighting about, I hope they would get over it..." Mamosuke commented wisely.

Kotono had been running, she came across a hillside. She let a breath, she took out a small box and tapped it, and it enlarged into a camera. It was a gift from her godfather when she was a small child. Photography was one of her hobby; she takes pictures whenever she feels down. Having a huge fight with your best friend counts, she busied herself in taking pictures of the scenery.

Each image captured by her camera, made her feel lighter. She saw a tall tree, _Wood__._ She was reminded of her best friend Chokichi. The young samurai was about to zoom in to take the image at a better angle, she noticed Chokichi running. _Might as well just try to clear things_ Kotono thought as she ran after her Chokichi, determined to set things straight.

Raiko was practicing her sword work with her shinai. Someone was watching her from the tree, this person threw a wood branch, she managed to block it, "Who's there?" Chokichi came out, smirking. He threw a balloon which caused Raiko to hit it with her shinai, the balloon burst out and water was splashed all over her, "Chokichi!" Raiko was extremely angry but Chokichi just laughed and ran away.

Kenta and Mamosuke sat down in a café. Both were having cakes and tea. "They should have made up by now…" Kenta glanced at his watch, "I mean, Chokichi has never stayed mad at Kotono for more than an hour…"

"Maybe we should go and look for them?" Mamosuke suggested.

Someone picked up their cake and they both looked up to see Chokichi, "Chokichi!" The both of them stood up, "We were going to look for you!" Kenta said.

"Well, Well…" Chokichi stated, he pushed the cakes in their faces, the two of them were shocked, "Nice expression!" Chokichi laughed as he wiped off the cake from his hands and ran.

"Chokichi! Wait!" Kenta cried after.

"That punk!" Mamosuke fumed with anger.

Chokichi ran to the game arcade and Kenta followed suit. Once Kenta was in there, he took a look around to find Chokichi playing a game on one of the machines. _Something is off_ Kenta thought as he noticed Chokichi was playing _Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion_.

"Kenta!" Chokichi looked up from his game.

Mamosuke and Raiko walked up straight to them, "Why did you do that Chokichi?"Kenta gently asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chokichi tilted his head in confusion.

"So you're still at it?" Mamosuke folded his arms, "You pushed cake into our faces!" He accused.

"Why did you throw a water balloon at me while I was training?" Raiko asked.

"Cake? Water? Wait a minute!" Chokichi stood up.

"What is this? The talk is going nowhere… I'm at the limits of my patience!" Mamosuke declared.

"Chokichi, that was really awful of you to do that!" Kenta stated.

Raiko walked up to him, "You're no longer my comrade!" She walked away and Mamosuke followed his sister. Kenta walked away.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Chokichi asked in frustration.

"Kenta nii-san!" Kenta looked up to find his cousin running towards him, "Something's not right!" She exclaimed. Kenta looked at Chokichi who was still at the arcade and nodded, "Something's off…"

Chokichi walked along the street and an _Oden_ was held up to him, he looked up, "Chiaki?"

Chiaki smiled. Chokichi accepted the offere _Oden_. The both of them sat on a bench near the park, "Daijoubu?" Chiaki asked.

Chokichi shook his head, "I don't know what is going on… Raiko and Mamosuke no longer see me as a comrade, I looked up to them because they are properly trained and all…"

"You're blaming your parents then?" Chiaki asked.

Chokichi shook his head, "No, my dad wants me to have a normal childhood. He would always try to incorporate samurai and video games together to make training more fun and cooler… I guess Raiko and Mamosuke do not trust me because I was brought up this way" Chokichi confessed.

Chiaki looked at his Sodophone for the time, "Come on! As a team, you should solve any problems you have with each other!" The older samurai dragged Chokichi to meet the rest of the Shinkenger, Raiko and Mamosuke.

"Chokichi…" Raiko and Mamosuke greeted stiffly.

"Come on! You guys should had made up already!" Genta encouraged them.

"Kotono-chan! Kenta-san!" Kotoha greeted. Chokichi looked up to see two of his best friends walking up to him, with a frown on their faces.

"Minna!" Everyone turned and stared in surprise, "That is an imposter!"

"No way… Two Chokichis" Raiko looked back and forth between two Chokichis or two people who looked like Chokichi.

"Imposter?" Mamosuke asked in wonder and shock.

The Shinkenger gathered in the middle of two Chokichis, "Tono! How do we tell which one is which?" Ryunosuke asked Takeru.

"Kotono…" Kenta called his cousin, she nodded. They both took out their Shinkenmaru and battle one Chokichi each.

"Believe me! I am the real Chokichi!" The Chokichi said as he tried to duck every Kenta's block. Raiko cried to Kenta, "Stop it! Kenta!"

Kotono swung her Shinkenmaru at Chokichi who seems to concentrate on defending himself. Mamosuke was frustrated, "This is going no where!"

Kotono and Kenta stopped, "Mamosuke is right, we have to talk…" Kenta put away his sword.

"What is Kenta nii-san's middle name?" Kotono bluntly asked.

Mamosuke and Raiko tilted their heads, "Kenta has a middle name?"

"Well, he was born and grew up in France…" Kotono shrugged. Kenta shook his head, "Out of all questions, why do you have to ask this one?"

"Benjamin? Alfred? Daniel? David?" One Chokichi guessed, trying to think of every Western name he knows.

The other Chokichi snorted, "Kenta doesn't have a middle name!"

Kenta nodded, "True…"

Kotono went up to the Chokichi who was wrong, "That's far enough, Gedoushu!" She struck him with her Shinkenmaru who turned out to be an Ayakashi.

"Ayakashi Narisumashi?" Chiaki asked in alarm.

The _real_ Chokichi and Kenta stood behind Kotono, "How did you know?" The Ayakashi Narisumashi asked in anger.

"That wasn't that hard, Chokichi-kun!" Kotono said sarcastically. "I saw what you did to everyone, I was taking photos from my camera of what you did, and your true form came out in the pictures…"

Kenta pointed out, "You doing that prank and then playing a video game that was ending, didn't make sense. Chokichi plays _Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion _in an arcade, ONLY when he is depressed."

"How dare you deceive me!" Ayakashi Narisumashi declared.

Chokichi clenched his fists in anger, "I'm surprised you said that after you deceived everyone!"

"**SODOPHONE**!" Chokichi jumped forward as Kenta and Kotono backed away, "**IPPITSU SOUJOU**!"

"**SHINKENGREEN! Going forth**!" Chokichi announced.

"Sweet~" Chiaki smiled but to get hit by Ryunosuke on the head.

"**SHINKENMARU! KAGARASHI NO MAI!" **Chokichi spun his sword and made the first attack.

The attack had a little impact on the Ayakashi, "Is that all you can do? Okay! It's Showtime!" He turned into Takeru. "So, which one is the real one?" He laughed as he spins around, dancing.

"Which one! Which one is the real one?" Ryunosuke asked with panic as he sees two Takerus.

"Ryunosuke…" Everyone smacked their heads in unison. Chiaki henshined and went over to help.

"Two ShinkenGreens?" Ayakashi Narisumashi asked with astonishment as he turned back to his true form.

Chiaki and Chokichi spun their Shinkenmaru, **"WOOD SPEAR!"** They attacked in sync as they were born twins. Each Wood Spear stabbed at each side of the Ayakashi, making him weakened.

"Chokichi!" Raiko threw the Inromaru to him, he grabbed it, "**SUPERDISC!" **The white vest appeared on him, "**SUPER SHINKENGREEN! Going forth!"**

"Ah ha! So there is a difference between the two of you!" Ayakashi clapped happily.

"**KUMA DISC! SUPER SHINKENMARU! SHIN KAGARASHI NO MAI!" **Chokichi glided towards the Ayakashi and struck the finishing attack.

Both ShinkenGreen de-henshined, "Nice job!" Chiaki complimented.

"Arigatou!" Chokichi thanked him as they both punched their fists. "_That brings this chapter to a close!_" Chokichi announced and then made his way back to the mansion.

"I am really sorry, Chokichi!" Raiko bowed, trying to keep up with him.

"Chokichi, Sorry that I call you awful!" Kenta apologized.

"Gomen ne, Chokichi!" Mamosuke bowed.

"It's fine!" Chokichi waved them off, "The misunderstanding is gone and we defeated one Gedoushu! Things are all right then…"

"No… That won't placate me!" Raiko told him, she grabbed him by the shoulders, "Please hit me!"

Chokichi shrugged her off, "You're a girl! I can't hit you! I said it was fine!"

"Hit me! Hit me!" Raiko begged him, "You're sure persistent!" Chokichi said, feeling pretty annoyed.

"Are you going to trample my honest feelings?" Raiko and Chokichi were facing each other. They looked like they were going to strangle each other.

"You stubborn guy!"

"Stubborn? What about you? Mother-complex!"

"Shut up! You bleached your hair!"

"You bleach yours too!"

"I was born this way!"

"Like hell you were!"

Kenta separated the two of them, "Well looks like you guys get along enough to feel comfortable fighting with each other…"

Chokichi looked up to see Kotono walking behind them quietly; he went up to her and stiffly said, "Kotono… Thank you for being able to tell which one I was with the other Ayakashi, you know, the _real_ me… You know, I think I can have a chance with her…" He remembered their earlier fight, "How come I'm talking to you? I'm still mad at you!" He walked in annoyance.

Mamosuke walked next to him, "Chokichi… Kotono didn't tell me… She didn't break your promise. She didn't tell anyone…You like Raiko, right?"

"H-How did you…"Chokichi began.

"I saw the way you looked at her. As her older brother, I'm going to warn you that if you hurt her in anyway, I will hurt you." Mamosuke stated.

Chokichi gulped, "I guess I was being unreasonable…" He turned around to see Kotono walking alone with sadness in her eyes.

Kotoha went up to Kotono, "Daijoubu?" Kotono gave a sad smile, "It's fine…"

Chiaki walked by her side, "You guys are that close, huh?"

"Not anymore… We were close because we are the youngest… so we look out for each other…" Kotono smiled sadly. "But I'm relieved… he talked to me…"

Both Chiaki and Kotoha looked at each other, they attempted to cheer her up but it was not working.

"Eh? What is that?" Genta asked, Kotono looked down to see a Kuma Origami at her feet. She picked the Bear up and it nuzzled her cheek.

"Chiaki…" Mako asked. Chiaki checked his pockets to see that he still has his Kuma Origami. "Mine is here…"

"The Origami mirrors our inner feelings…" Takeru stated the fact kindly to Kotono. She looked up with brightened eyes, "He has forgiven me?"

"Oy! Kotono! Last one to the mansion is the loser!" Chokichi gave his sleepish grin. She ran up to him. They looked at each other and knew _they are best friends again!_ They did their secret handshakes.

"Hey! How come I didn't know this one" Kenta pouted.

Both Chokichi and Kotono looked at each other, "Erm…."

Kenta sighed, "You guys are growing up so fast… the next thing I know, you'll be married…"

Kotono looked at Chokichi, "Chokichi… I know as your best friend, you would want me to be your best man… but as you're my best friend, you have to be my maid of honor!"

Chokichi argued, "But people would think I am gay!"

"You can't back out on that! You pinky-swore to be my maid of honor!" Kotono disagreed

"I was six!" Chokichi defended himself.

Kenta had his jaws dropped to the ground, "I told you so, _Let them be!_" Mamosuke pointed out in a singsong voice.

"My plan got backfired…" Kenta mumbled in his hands. The Shinkengers followed the samurais back to the mansion. Though Kenta's match-making skills didn't work at all, he was glad to have Kotono and Chokichi back together as best friends.

_Wait…If Kotono is Chokichi's best man…Who am I? Who is going to be my best man too? _Kenta joined in the bickering squabble between Kotono and Chokichi. Raiko and Mamosuke shook their heads at the pointless fight. The Shinkengers were entertained by the lively quarrel between three samurai who are as close as siblings.

* * *

**YES! It is done! Do you like it? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I like writing it! I know this should be about Chokichi but I can't help writing about his relationship with Kotono as well, I bet you were wondering who is ShinkenRed and ShinkenYellow!  
Will be revealed in the next chapter! ^_^**


	6. Kenta

The Shinkengers sat in the main hall, discussing the situation of the Gedoushu. Raiko presented an image of a creature. This creature looks like it has the 12 Zodiac animals: Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog and Boar, compressed to form the body. Its very center, lies an hourglass. The head is a hideous-looking beast, with red claws looked like it was made to kill.

"This is Ayakashi Jikanryokosha; he has the ability to travel through time. Since his powers enable to time-travel, he was sealed with the Shiba sealing character 15 generations ago. Somehow he was revived, we tried to stop him but he was pulled through a portal and we followed him…" Raiko explained of the picture that she was showing to the Shinkenger.

Hikoma went through the battle data, "It says here that Gedoushu has spells to revive their Ayakashi from the dead but it would only have one life…"

"That explains how Mamosuke, Raiko and Chokichi were able to finish off the Ayakashi…" Chiaki commented.

Kotono looked worried, "Does that mean we have to battle every Ayakashi?"

"Well, it looks like we have to destroy Ayakashi Jikanryokosha, to cut off the source of Ayakashi." Mako concluded.

Ryunosuke frowned, "Tono! What do you think Shitari would want with this Ayakashi?"

The question got Takeru thinking, _True… What would Shitari want with Ayakashi Jikanryokosha? _

"NO! Absolutely NOT!"

The Shinkenger, Hikoma and Raiko looked up to see Kenta and Mamosuke coming in. Kenta with a notepad, "Mamosuke… Just don't help me plan when I cook for everyone…"

Mamosuke argued, "No! I insist on you cooking vegetarian meals for Chokichi and Kotono! It's a healthier lifestyle!"

"What I cook for them is a balanced meal!" Kenta was firm with his view, "Cook them just vegetables? That would lack flavor! I need to find spices and herbs…" Kenta wrote the ingredients down.

Mamosuke began, "Let me help-"

"NO!" Kenta held up his hand, "When I cook, it's my kitchen. I made the rules!"

Mamosuke pouted, "You never let me help you when you cook but you dragged Kotono and Chokichi _literally_ to help you cook!"

"Chokichi and Kotono are the youngest among us. Me, dragging them to help me cook, was to teach them responsibilities. Preparation, cooking and washing the dishes. They would also learn to never rely on take-out…" Kenta reasoned but he paused to see one kuroko, carrying a brown paper bag.

Both Mamosuke and Kenta looked at each other, "Chokichi…" They got up to go to the garden, expecting to see Kotono and Chokichi training. Their suspicions were right, Chokichi was thanking the kuroko for the Burger King take-out.

"Ah~ Kenta… Nii-san…" Chokichi paused, knowing he is in trouble.

The elder duo had their hands on their hips, "Chokichi… You know eating fast food is bad for you…" Kenta pointed out.

"Hand over the junk food now!" Mamosuke held out his hands.

Chokichi protested, "Nii-san! You have to understand this! I eat junk food for the sake of Kenta!"

"How does that relate to me?" Kenta raised his eyebrows.

"You see…" Chokichi tried to come up with a reason.

Kotono came up next to him, "You know that Burger King store, next to Kenta nii-san's restaurant? Customers had been in decline to the restaurant as more go for the Burger King!"

"So…So I have to sacrifice my good health to help analyze the appeal of Burger King and how to bring back the customers back to Kenta's restaurant!" Chokichi finished nervously.

Mamosuke tilted his head, "How does that help?"

"You have to _know your enemy!" _Kotono bluntly stated.

"Right…" Mamosuke was not convinced. Kenta found the reasons good enough, "Good! I want a full report!" He stated, "I guess I have to start preparations now…"

"So you are a cook?" They turned to see Tanba, looking down at Kenta mainly with distaste. "How dare you become a cook, especially you are a samurai! Degrading yourself to be like those peasants!"

"Peasants?" Kenta asked, "Wait a minute! My father is a sushi-seller!"

"Sushi-seller? Your mother is a samurai then. How lowly of your mother to marry a man of such status!" Tanba scoffed.

Kenta clenched his fists. Kotono stepped up to Tanba, "Kenta nii-san is a _sous-chef_ in the finest five-star French restaurant in Tokyo!"

"_Sous-chef?" _Tanba asked. "Deputy Head Chef." Chokichi stiffly replied.

Tanba laughed, "_Sous-chef_? What kind of language do the peasants speak nowadays?"

"Tanba! Stop it!" That was an order from Kaoru, Tanba quickly bowed.

Kaoru smiled at Kenta, "So you cook French cuisine? Please make dinner for everyone with your specialty."

Kenta bowed, "Arigatou, Hime-sama!"

The 18th Shiba Head walked away with Tanba following her, "Hime! Are you sure?"

"That Tanba… Who does he think he is? Looking down on people… Hello, it is the 21st century where everyone is pretty much equal, samurai or not!" Kotono was about to go after Tanba to give him a piece of her mind but was held back by Mamosuke, "Mamo-niisan! Let met at him! Let me at him!"

"Kotono… Can you stop calling me Mamo-niisan? Mamo is a Hawaiian extinct bird… It made me feel a little uneasy…" Mamosuke requested but still held Kotono, as she was struggling to go after Tanba.

"But your grandparents gave you that nickname! Mamo-chan!" Kenta teased.

Kotono glared at the place where Tanba stood, "I think he still believes he is in the 19th century or something… where there are obvious class divisions between the nobles and peasants…"

"Basically he thinks if you are not born a samurai, you are a peasant… Pathetic!" Mamosuke commented.

"Oh well! He is a douche!" Chokichi activated the laptop _Sushi Changer. Flash!_ It took a picture of Kotono.

"Uh Oh…" Kotono dreaded as a beam of light is emitted from the laptop, the Mojikara formed a version of Daigoyou, "Irasshai!" The voice boomed.

This made the Shinkenger came to the garden as they heard a familiar voice. "Daigoyou?" They asked in unison. Raiko smiled, "No, this is the computerized version of Daigoyou for training…"

"Chokichi…I'm gonna kill you! After this…" Kotono picked up her shinai and positioned herself in front of Daigoyou.

Chokichi smirked, "More fast food for me! Wait… Hey!" Kenta took some fries from Chokichi, he looked at him, "I thought you said you were analyzing the appeal of Burger King? I'm helping you!" Chokichi nervously laughed and hoped that he didn't get caught, "Sure… Want some milkshake?"

"Target: Kotono-chan! 1000 ATTACK! Goyou de! Goyou de!" The computerized version stated. Kotono used her shinai to block and deflect at the Disc, Daigoyou was shooting at her.

Genta's Sushi changer was ringing, "Moshi-Moshi? Daigoyou?"

**~In Paris, France  
**"BOSS!" Daigoyou greeted in the speaker, "There is someone has proposal of introducing a sushi fast food. What do you think?"

"Not interested! Wait… Daigoyou, isn't it like 3am in Paris now?"Genta asked. But Daigoyou heard a voice, "1000 ATTACK!"

"BOSS! Are you all right? Is there someone attacking you? I'm coming over!" Daigoyou quickly left the luxurious office, making his half-asleep secretary cancel his busy schedule.

_Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the crew I ask that you please direct your attention to the monitors screen to watch the safety video for the emergency procedures… _

"I don't know what it's going on… But if anything happens to Boss, I have to appear quickly!" Daigoyou was too busy being worried, he did not pay attention to the video. The passengers near him, were wondering how a small Japanese robotic lantern get enough money to fly first-class in AirFrance…

**~Back in Tokyo, Japan**_  
_"Moshi-Moshi?" Genta asked and sighed at the fact Daigoyou ended the call.

Kotono was panting as the computerized version of Daigoyou, kept shooting Disc at her. She manage to deflect the final Disc but it hit Chokichi on the head, causing him to fall on his butt, "Itai~"

"Gomen! I just got so into it!" Kotono apologized. "Kotono's sword work is good, it's straightforward and without hesitation…" Hikoma couldn't help but comment. Takeru nodded his head, silently agreeing with it.

Kenta quickly helped Chokichi up, "Chokichi! Is your bottom okay? If it hurts, let me see…"

"Quit it! It's fine!" Chokichi quickly ran away from Kenta. The Shinkenger returned to the main hall, with Hikoma, Raiko and Mamosuke: to discuss how to deal with the Gedoushu for now.

"Here!" They looked up to see Kenta presenting something to Chokichi, "Arigatou! But…what is this?"

Kenta showed him, "It's a flour compress! Oka-san taught me. It's effective! You just have to put it on your bottom!"

"No thanks! Just quit it!" Chokichi tried to run away but Kenta followed him, "Why not?"

Everyone was watching the whole thing, Chokichi broke into a run and it was like a cat chasing a rat. "It won't heal if you don't use it!" Kenta called out. Chokichi jumped down to the lower ground, Kenta stopped to meet him in the other end but his feet tripped a bowl of the flour mixture.

"Daijoubu?" Mamosuke called out.

Kenta looked up to see that he has fallen down. He looked up to find the flour compress is on…Kotono's face. She took off, "Ah~ The flour compress…"

Raiko quickly went to Kotono and looked at Kenta, "Kenta-san… Isn't this a bit too much for a compress?"

Kenta looked away in guilt. "While I was making it, I forgot how to…" He then saw a huge mess on the floor, "Ah! It's even spilled here…"

"I said I was fine!" Chokichi insisted, "Anyway, I don't need this thing…"

"Hey! What do you mean, this thing?" Mamosuke asked.

Chokichi chuckled at Kotono's face, "Nice facial mask."

Kotono looked like she had white paint all over her face, she glared at Chokichi, "Kenta- Niisan was worried about you… But it's wasted on a guy like Chokichi!"

"Huh? What do you mean it's a waste?" Chokichi asked, Kotono used the flour compress and pushed it into his face.

Chokichi took it out, "Why you…"

"What is this?" Tanba came over to see what is going on, "What mess you made? You samurais are acting like a commoner! I don't see why Hime wants to eat your cooking…"

Kotono and Chokichi had enough of Tanba's blabbing; both of them stuck their foot out and caused Tanba to trip and fall flat on his face.

"Tanba! What are you doing? Get up!" Kaoru ordered as she went to the room. Tanba bowed, "Hai!" He turned to Kenta, "You, clean up this mess!"

As he turned to everyone, they gave him a weird expression. "What?" Tanba quickly hurried after Kaoru. Once he was gone, everyone burst laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Chiaki asked.

Genta was clutching to his sides, "He fell down to the flour mixture and didn't realize that!"

"He looked like he was a ghost!" Ryunosuke laughed. Hikoma turned to see Takeru had a small smile that was threatening to come out.

Mako and Kotoha smiled at the way Kenta cleaned his cousin's face with such tenderness. When the both of them stood next to each other, it was easy to see the resemblance. They could have passed off as brothers and sisters like Mamosuke and Raiko.

The kuroko cleaned up the mess. One Kuroko gave Kenta a properly-prepared flour compress. Chokichi gulped as he tried to back away. Mamosuke and Kenta smirked as they managed to catch him and made him used it.

Kenta rubbed his palms together, "Right… Hime is expecting dinner… I have to cook French cuisine…" He looks at Kotono and Chokichi innocently. The both of them knew that _look_, "No…" They backed away…

"Yes…" Kenta grinned, "You guys are going to help me. You two are officially my _C__ommis!_ (Junior Chef) We have to shop for the groceries! _Allez! _(Go)"

Both Chokichi and Kotono both whined, "We don't want to go!"

"_Je suis Sous-chef de cuisine! N'est-ce pas?" _Kenta spoke in French. Kotono and Chokichi both grunted, there was no way to get out of this. The younger samurais knew that once Kenta spoke French, he means _business_. "Oui, sous-chef!"

"That's more like it!" Kenta smiled, "Let's go!" He dragged the both of them out of the mansion. Raiko and Mamosuke followed. The Shinkenger followed, curious of Kenta's ability to cook. They highly doubt that the kuroko are needed.

Kenta was lecturing the two of them, "Right… Listen up! Tonight's menu would be Cream of Mushroom soup for starters, _Frites_ as side dishes, main course is _Wine-Poached Salmon with Black Truffles _and for _Chocolate Mousse_ for dessert! I would be the _Poissonnier_ and _Rotisseur_. Chokichi, you're the _Saucier_ and Kotono is the _Entremetier_. Both of you… I trust you guys to be the _Patisiser_ for once!"

"Yeah!" Chokichi and Kotono hi-fived each other.

The Shinkengers tilted their heads, "What is going on?" Mamosuke gave an uneasy smile, "Kenta works in a French restaurant…"

Genta smiled as he remembered his days in Paris, "Chefs in Paris have very specific jobs in the kitchen, and Kenta was assigning them. _Poissonnier_ is the chef who cooks the fish, _Rotisseur_ is a chef that manages that roasts, broils and deep fries dishes. While the _Entremetier _prepares the soup, the _Saucier_ is in charge of the sauce. _Patisiser_ usually takes care of the desserts."

They all entered the supermarket. The Shinkengers were surprised of how _normal_ Kenta, Chokichi and Kotono are. They were carefree and child-like when they shopped. Chokichi pushed the shopping cart with Kotono sitting in it. Kenta was walking along with the shopping list in his hands.

Takeru folded his arm, trying not to feel jealous of the bond Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono had. He was certain that Kenta was the ShinkenRed. There was no doubt. Sure, he has Genta as his best friend but sometimes he wished he could be more open and expressive with his feelings, rather than having his close ones reading them.

"Take-chan! They were just like us when we were kids…" Genta whispered to Takeru. Mamosuke and Raiko joined in too. Kotono was still sitting in the shopping cart, Chokichi put a packet of mushrooms in the cart and pushed it to Raiko. Raiko found some potatoes and put them in the cart. Mamosuke threw bars of chocolate to Kotono, who caught them and placed them in the cart. Kenta came back with the salmon. They were done within minutes. Kenta went to the cashier and paid for the groceries.

The Shinkengers and the samurai made their way out. As they were walking, there was a sudden explosion, the building was completely crushed, shattered broken glasses were everywhere. The kuroko immediately came to take the civilians away. Kenta gave his bag of groceries to one kuroko, "What was that?"

_Shaka-Shaka-Shaka!_ A Gedoushu was spinning.

"Ayakashi Sogizarai?" Genta asked.

"Shinkengers…" The Ayakashi greeted, "I'll shred and pulverize you like the buildings!"

"That's enough, Gedoushu!" Kenta announced as he stood in front of the Shinkengers.

"Nothing will stop me! _Shaka-Shaka!"_ The Ayakashi laughed.

"**SODOPHONE**!" Kenta henshined, "**IPPITSU SOUJOU**!"

"**SHINKENYELLOW! Going forth**!" Kenta took out his Shinkenmaru for the battle.

"Kenta-san is ShinkenYellow?" Kotoha was surprised.

"**SHINKENMARU! TSUCHIKEMURI NO MAI!" **Kenta launched his attack but the Ayakashi began spinning which deflected the move easily.

Kenta spun his Shinkenmaru into his personal weapon,** "LAND SLICER!"** The spinning weapon was repelled by the spinning Ayakashi Sogizarai. The Land Slicer came back to Kenta and he took damage.

"Kenta!" Chokichi flung the Inromaru to him; he grabbed it, "**SUPERDISC!" **The Inromaru emitted off a bright source of light and a white vest appeared on him, "**SUPER SHINKENYELLOW! Going forth!"**

"Even you wear that, it won't do anything!" Ayakashi Sogizarai laughed and then spins. _Shaka-Shaka-Shaka_!

Kenta ran towards the Ayakashi, "**SHIN SARUMAWASHI!"** He then starts to turn and ends up spinning.

"Kenta can do it too!" Mamosuke stated with surprise.

The spinning Ayakashi shouted, "You're just putting up as a front! _Shaka-Shaka-Shaka_!"

"If he's fronting, he would not spin the same speed as you!" Genta pointed out.

"I'm gonna try to stop you!" Kenta declared. The spinning figures moved closer, Kenta waited for the right opening, "There!" He shot his Shinkenmaru directly at the centre of the Ayakashi.

The spinning stopped, Ayakashi Sogizarai fell down with blue electricity, coming out with a clear hole in his abdomen. "That hurt!"

Genta henshined, "**IKKAN KENJOU**!" and came over to help, "Let me show you my spinning move!" He inserted his Sushi Disc into his weapon, "**SAKANAMARU! SENMAI OROSHI!"** Genta slashed many times at the Ayakashi at a swift speed, opening his wound.

More blue electricity was given off, indicating the amount of damage the Ayakashi suffered, "Now, Kenta-san!"

"Hai!" Kenta nodded, "**SARU**** DISC! SUPER SHINKENMARU! SHIN TSUCHIKEMURI NO MAI!" **He glided towards the Ayakashi and struck the finishing attack, ending the battle. Genta and Kenta posed as the Ayakashi blew off in flames, "But I wanted to _Shaka-Shaka-Shaka _more!"

"A clap of victory!" Genta declared, gesturing the Shinkengers and Samurai, "Your hands!"

"Ready…" Everyone clapped one strong beat, both Genta and Kenta de-henshined.

"_This brings this chapter to a close!_" Kenta proudly announced, he looked at a nearby clock, "Ah! It's nearly dinnertime!" He dragged Chokichi and Kotono back to the mansion to prepare the French dinner Kaoru requested.

Dinner was served. Everyone sat down on the ground and was anticipating the meal. The Kuroko introduced the soup as starters.

"Uwa~ It looks delicious!" Kotoha was delighted.

Kaoru smiled at Kenta, "Arigatou~"

"Hime! I actually helped in cooking too!" Tanba stated. Everyone rolled their eyes at the obvious lie.

Everyone clapped their hands, "Itadakimasu!" Kenta, Chokichi and Kotono, who prepared the meal, were watching Tanba discreetly. Chokichi whispered to Kotono, "It'll be salty, I added quite a lot of salt."

"You too? I added sugar!" Kotono replied.

Kenta whispered to the duo, "I added too!"

Tanba prevented Kaoru from drinking her soup, "Chotto Matte! Hime… You should let the kuroko taste the soup in case there is some poison…" He called for the three kuroko, to taste the soup for Takeru, Kaoru and himself.

Kotono widened her eyes when one kuroko was about to taste Tanba's soup, "Just a moment! Let me eat taste this… I prepared the soup! I'll taste it!" Kenta and Chokichi sighed and dreaded for Kotono who lifted the spoon of soup to her mouth.

The flavor choked Kotono, she put her hand on her forehead and looked up with her eyes tearing, "Kenta-niisan, vinegar?" She whispered in a soft voice.

Kaoru dismissed the Kuroko and tasted the soup herself, "Oiishi!" She gave a bright smile, "Tanba! It is rude of you to think that Kenta, Chokichi and Kotono would poison the food, especially when they put a lot of effort to prepare the meal. You have to finish it!"

Tanba was about to protest but Kaoru threw her fan, "Hai! Hime…" He tasted the soup and was quite appalled by it. He finished the soup with seconds and quickly went to the toilet to clear off the horrible taste in his mouth.

Everyone looked at Kaoru when Tanba left for the bathroom, she smirked, "We can't let Kotono's sacrifice waste for nothing!"

Kenta and Chokichi laughed. Tanba did return from the bathroom and didn't have to go back after that because he learnt his lesson of never to underestimate people and more importantly never looked down on them. Kenta took pity on him and decided to let him enjoy his meal in peace_ without adding other stuff_, _of course!_

"Hime, why does the food taste better after I go to the toilet?" Tanba asked.

"GOYOU DE! GOYOU DE!" Daigoyou appeared and was not jetlag from his 12 hours flight, "TANBA! DID YOU BULLY MY BOSS AGAIN!" Daigoyou began shooting his Disc and they were only hitting Tanba.

Tanba was ducking for cover, "WHY AM I GETTING BULLIED TODAY! HIME!" He pleaded for help as he looked at Kaoru but she ignored him and continued eating her dinner.

The Shinkengers looked at Kenta, he shrugged and replied in French, "_C'est la vie!"_

Kotono and Chokichi snickered. "He means, _That's life!"_ Kotono translated. Everyone laughed, finally understanding the real meaning behind his words. Kotoha looked at Kotono, _Could she be ShinkenRed?_

**~At the Sanzu River  
**Shitari sighed, "This is going no where… Every Ayakashi we managed to revive is defeated by the Shinkengers…No… The Samurais, the ones who travelled through the time with you! Who are they?

Ayakashi Jikanryokosha explained, "They are from the future, they are also the future generation of the Shinkengers… At their time, I was able to revive after being sealed for 15 generations… I had to travel through time, back to the past… That's when I knew you summoned me but I had no idea that they would follow me…"

"How are we going to finish off the Shinkengers?" Shitari scratched his head as he looked at the old documents.

"Maybe I can help…" Both Gedoushu looked up to see a beautiful woman with striking grey eyes.

Ayakashi Jikanryokosha scoffed, "Help from a mere human?"

Shitari hit the Ayakashi on the head, "Baka! She's not human! Humans cannot enter the Sanzu River unless they fell down to Gedou…"

The beautiful woman smirked, transforming herself to reveal her other form. "Dayu?" Shitari asked.

The exact-looking Dayu, shook her head, "My name is Leiko… I know all about the future generation of Shinkenger. I have a plan for you to eliminate the ShinkenYellow!"

"ShinkenYellow? Why yellow? Shouldn't we aim to destroy Red?" The Ayakashi asked.

"No… The ShinkenYellow one from the future is close to the ShinkenRed from the future. Apparently, they are cousins… If we eliminate the Yellow one, who knows… It could devastate the Red one and the level of the Sanzu River would rise…" Leiko laughed evilly.

Shitari sat down and drank the sake, "How do we destroy the ShinkenRed?"

"Leave that to me… I know how to hurt her physically and _mentally…" _Leiko invited herself to sit next to Shitari.

"How do we eliminate the Yellow one?" Ayakashi asked, sitting up straighter to listen to the plan.

Leiko brought out her shamisen and plucked a few notes, "Destroy the Earth Mojikara in the Yellow one. At the same time, destroy the current ShinkenYellow!" She strung her shamisen a bit too hard and the sound echo.

"I know just the perfect Ayakashi for this job!" Shitari went to the cupboard to look for an image, he found an old book, containing data of all the Ayakashi that lived in the Sanzu River. He turned to one page that he had been looking for, "Look for this Ayakashi!" He commanded.

Ayakashi Jikanryokosha tapped the hourglass and the sand magically began to pour down. The 12 Zodiac animals in him, came alive as their spirits ran off the look for the specific Ayakashi, Shitari had requested in the Sanzu River.

The 12 Animals came back and Ayakashi Jikanryokosha, conjured up sand from his hourglass, it formed the shape of a Gedoushu. Shitari began chanting spells and waves of the Sanzu River became strong. The water from the River, rose and flowed into the formed-shaped Gedoushu.

The Sanzu River water and Ayakashi Jikanryokosha's sand swirled together and took shape of Ayakashi Yomotsugari.

"Long time no see!" The revived Ayakashi greeted.

* * *

**MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil to Tanba ;P I have no idea of the French cuisine, so I looked it up... hehehehe... I had fun writing it~ Did you like it? What do you think? Comments plz~**


	7. Kagemusha

The Shinkengers and Samurais were having breakfast in the main hall. Kaoru and Tanba had to leave the mansion for the Tengen Temple. Kotoha looked up to see a missing seat, "Kenta-san! Where is Kotono-chan?"

"In the garden, training…" Kenta replied before swallowing a mouthful of rice.

Chokichi snorted, "That girl needs to stop training before she over-exhausts herself!"

Kotoha smiled, "I shall go and get her!" The young vassal got up and went to the garden, she slid the door, expecting to see Kotono training but stopped when she noticed that Kotono was reading.

Kotono was sitting on a rock, further away from the mansion, reading a piece of paper. Her eyes blinked as she put down the letter, Kotoha could not make out the expression but knew one thing: _she feels troubled_. She also noticed how the young samurai is drifted into deep thoughts for a while. Kotoha decided to enter.

"Kotono-chan! What are you doing?" The sudden question snapped Kotono out of her thoughts as she looked up and quickly gave a fake smile, "Nothing…" She turned away to fold the paper and put it back in an envelope.

_So it's a letter then…_ Kotoha thought but she continued, "Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"In a minute… After I finished my training!" Kotono quickly hid the envelope in her robes, she picked up her shinai and practice hitting it on a dummy.

"Don't be too long!" Kotoha called out, she went back to the mansion and took a final look at Kotono. _Does she feel pressured to be stronger than everyone else because she is ShinkenRed? Just like Tono-sama, she stays back to train longer…_

Kotoha took her seat in the main hall, Mamosuke asked, "Where is she?"

"She'll be here in a minute!" Kotoha replied. Half an hour passed, everyone finished their meal. Kotono's meal remained untouched and had turned cold.

"She should be done by now…" Chokichi thought out loud as he looked at Kotono's empty seat.

"Kotono-chan was reading a letter… she seems troubled by it…" Kotoha commented to see Kenta's reaction: He tensed as he swallowed the last mouth of rice.

"Kotono!" Chokichi called out, everyone turned to see her entering without a word, and she came and took a seat. The young samurai took a mouthful of rice; she chewed thoroughly and swallowed it. Then she decided to get up and leave.

"Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?" Raiko asked.

"I'm not really hungry…" Kotono replied before making her way back to the garden.

Mako frowned, "Kotono seems distant today…"

Mamosuke got up but Kenta remarked, "Whatever you are going to do is not going to work on Kotono…"

"How do you know?" Mamosuke turned to glare at Kenta.

Kenta challenged the glare, "She's my cousin, of course I know her."

"Watch me!" Mamosuke stated as he made his way to the garden. He walked up to Kotono who was sitting, fiddling with her shinai, "Kotono… I came to talk to you."

Kotono gripped her shinai more firmly, "What did you want to talk about?" She asked in a stiff voice.

Mamosuke sat down next to the younger samurai, "You don't have to be so vigilant… Well perhaps, I'm being a bit nosey…"

"What is it?" Kotono asked, hoping that he would get to the point.

"Is there something bothering you? Something you want to talk about? Maybe I can help?" Mamosuke asked and waited for her reaction.

"It's nothing…" Kotono replied as she went to the dummy and start hitting the dummy with the shinai.

Mamosuke sighed, "Why is it so hard for you to open up? Sometimes I don't understand you when you are being distant…" He walks up behind Kotono.

Raiko, Chokichi, Kenta, Hikoma and the Shinkenger slid the door open to hear Kotono's voice, "Just leave me alone…" The samurais crouched down so Hikoma and the Shinkengers could get a clear view of Kotono and Mamosuke. All of them stood behind the door to watch the scene.

"Even if you tell me to leave you alone…" Mamosuke explained, he tapped Kotono's shinai from the back as she raised her shinai to hit the dummy, this stopped her, "I will not because I am not good at doing that kind of thing."

Kotono brought up her shinai so she is free, she turned to face him, "You're wasting time, don't even bother to show your concern!" The two of them exchanged strikes with each other.

Both shinais contacted, Mamosuke used this advantage to slide his shinai down Kotono's shinai, pressing it down so it disabled Kotono's ability to move, he told her firmly, "I do not need a degree in psychology to figure you out…"

This comment angered Kotono as she used her strength to push up her shinai, breaking Mamosuke's control.

"You're getting stronger…" Mamosuke commented as he held his shinai in position, "I'm not going to hold back just because you are a girl."

"Good!" Kotono nodded as she prepared to strike. Mamosuke blocked it and the two samurai engaged into a duel.

"This is bad!" Chokichi whispered.

Hikoma looked at the worried expressions on Raiko and Chokichi, "What's bad?"

"Ani is the most skilled sword fighter among us since his techniques are perfect… with him battling Kotono, he would win for sure!" Raiko said expressed with concern for Kotono.

"She is going to win…" Everyone turned to look at Kenta, "Ever since Kotono became a samurai, she vowed to surpass Mamosuke who was more skilled."

"What makes you so sure?" Takeru asked, doubting Kenta's judgment.

Kotono and Mamosuke were facing each other again with their shinai pointing at each other, everyone turned their attention back to them.

Everyone held their breath as Mamosuke and Kotono took a step back further away from each other. Mamosuke made the first move, by running towards Kotono, to strike. Kotono, who was waiting, stepped to the side, using her shinai to hold down Mamosuke's shinai. Mamosuke lifted up his shinai and Kotono used the opening to slice Mamosuke's abdomen.

"A hit?" Raiko asked in amazement.

Chiaki, Ryunosuke and Genta dropped their jaws, "Kotono… a girl, defeats Mamosuke who is the most skilled? Mamosuke…defeated by Kotono?"

Kenta smiled, "She is after all, her mother's daughter."

Chokichi clapped loudly for his best friend, Mamosuke and Kotono looked up to find that they had an audience all along, "Great job Kotono! You just surpassed Mamosuke." Everyone came out of the mansion and went into the garden, where Mamosuke and Kotono are.

Kotono rolled her eyes, "It is just one duel."

"Well, I can't help it but I lose!" Mamosuke sighed, accepting his defeat gracefully.

Mako smiled at Kotono, "It seems you finally achieved your goal!"

"I never wanted any of this…" Everyone was puzzled by the meaning of Kotono's words, she gave the kuroko her shinai and walked back to the mansion.

As she was about to enter the mansion, Kenta spoke up, "Have you forgotten the words that your elder brother told you?"

Kotono stopped in her tracks, Kenta continued, "Well… you were so small, you couldn't have remembered…" She closed her eyes, remembering it as it was yesterday, her brother's voice telling her: _Don't forget! From today… you're ShinkenRed. Don't run away! Protect this word from the Gedoushu!_

She opened her eyes, "I remember…" she looked at her cousin, "No matter how small I was… I can never forget it." Kotono turned and entered the mansion.

Mamosuke stood beside Kenta, "What do we do?"

"If Kotono wants to talk about it…" Kenta sighed and glanced at Mamosuke, "She'll talk about it…"

~*~*~*~*~*  
Shitari nodded to the only female Ayakashi Yomotsugari, "You know what to do… Your target is the new Shiba Head's cousin, ShinkenYellow."

Leiko asked, "What is that?" gesturing to the items that Shitari has just given to Ayakashi Yomotsugari.

"They're _Onibidama_ (Will-o'-the-wisp bullets)…" Ayakashi Yomotsugari replied.

Shitari explained, "ShinkenYellow's Mojikara is Earth, right? These fire bullets are made from _Onibi_ from the Sanzu River… I have to mix some special ingredients in order for these fire bullets to only activate when they come in contact with the Earth Mojikara…"

"So when Yomotsugari fires them at ShinkenYellow, the fire bullets would burn him down to the core?"Leiko asked.

"Yes…" Shitari looked at Leiko, "You have to finish off the ShinkenRed as well!"

"Leave that to me…" Leiko assured, Ayakashi Yomotsugari smirked, "The new ShinkenRed is a female? This should be interesting…" She commanded in a loud voice, "Nanashi Renju!"

The foot soldiers of the Gedoushu appeared and began rampaging the surrounding. Shitari returned to the Sanzu River while Ayakashi Yomotsugari and Leiko remained to wait for the Shinkengers.

The Kuroko came into the scene with the shadow screens of the Shiba symbol, they thumped the drums to indicate that the Shinkengers have arrived. The Nanshi Renju looked up to see 11 eleven samurais, ready to battle.

"That's far enough, Gedoushu!" Takeru announced.

"**SODOPHONE!"** Takeru and the rest took out their devices, "**IPPITSU SOUJOU!"**

Genta took out his Sushi Changer, **"IKKAN KENJOU!"** Everyone wrote their respective characters to henshin.

"**SHINKENRED, SHIBA TAKERU!" **

"**THE SAME! BLUE, IKENAMI RYUNOSUKE!"**

"**THE SAME! PINK, SHIRAISHI MAKO!"**

"**THE SAME! GREEN, TANI CHIAKI!"**

"**THE SAME! YELLOW, HANAORI KOTOHA!"**

"**THE SAME! GOLD, UMEMORI GENTA!"**

The Shinkengers posed, they were waiting for the samurais to introduce himself. The Kuroko motioned Kotono to begin the role call but she placed her Common Disc in her Shinkenmaru and took it out, "**Going forth!"**

Kotono went into strike the Nanshi Renju, Chiaki scratched his head, "Why didn't she do the role call as well?"

Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi and Kenta didn't answer and followed Kotono. Takeru sighed, "Don't let your guard down!" He went to fight them as well, the Shinkengers later joined in.

"That's her?" Ayakashi Yomotsugari gestured to the new ShinkenRed, Leiko nodded. She smirked as she place the _Onibidama_ in her right hand and vanishes, "The Shinkengers are in for a big surprise. Leiko transformed into her human form: _Yes… they will and they'll be even more surprised with the new ShinkenRed…_

Ayakashi Yomotsugari aimed at Kenta who was fighting , she blast one fire bullet but Kotono came in the way and sliced the fire bullet, the female Ayakashi. "Who are you?" Kotono demanded.

Ryunosuke looked up and recognized Ayakashi Yomotsugari, "Minna! It's the Gedoushu who wants to destroy Tono's Mojikara! Protect the lord!" Kotono frowned in her mask, _Something is not right…_ She also noticed that the Ayakashi aimed at Kotoha who moved in front of Takeru. This made her intervene.

Kotono moved in front of Kotoha and took the hit, the Ayakashi cursed again. "Chokichi! She's aiming for Kenta niisan!" True to her words, the Ayakashi tried to aim at Kenta but Mamosuke destroyed the bullet before it reached Kenta.

Ayakashi Yomotsugari sneered, "I'm impressed ShinkenRed… I didn't expect you to realize it this fast… These _Onibidama_ react to Earth Mojikara! The higher the Mojikara, the more damage there will be! Prepare for the end of ShinkenYellow!"

The Shinkengers and Samurais gathered around Kenta and Kotono in a circle, "That's futile…" Ayakashi Yomotsugari commented as she began to fire the bullets at a rapid speed. The Shinkengers and Samurais took the hit.

"Stop it!" Kotoha pleaded, "Don't do anything reckless!" Kenta begged.

Chokichi lowered the both of them down, "Just stay down!"

"We'll handle it somehow!" Chiaki remarked.

"You guys don't know when to give up!" Ayakashi Yomotsugari kept firing.

Kotono knew this was going no where, she began to feel a burn. It hurts, she needs to end this somehow. "Wait!"

Ayakashi Yomotsugari stopped and appeared, "What is it now?"

Kotono took out her Sodophone and wrote the Character_ Protect_. This created an invisible force field, surrounding everyone but her. "If you want to hurt Kenta-niisan, you'll have to go through me!" She took out the Inromaru to upgrade to SuperShinkenRed.

"Of course!" The Ayakashi shoot at Kotono, this time a blue fire burnt on Kotono.

"Kotono! Don't be reckless!" Kenta shouted. The Shinkengers tried to break free from the shield but it remained as firm as Kotono's determination to protect her cousin.

Takeru thought, _Why did she readily put herself in danger? But why… why is she affected by the Onibidama? They shouldn't…_

Kotono attached her Super Shinkenmaru to the Mougyu Bazooka. Her knees weakened as the fire began to continue burning within her.

"I don't know what you are trying to do…" The Ayakashi commented but Kotono waited for her voice, "But I should be able to finish you off!" Ayakashi Yomotsugari shoot at Kotono that sent her flying, the final fire dehenshined Kotono but she turned, aimed at the Ayakashi and fired.

"What?" Ayakashi Yomotsugari took the hit, "I didn't expect that the newer ShinkenRed would try for a suicide attack?" She exploded in flames.

Kenta screamed, "KOTONO!" as his cousin fell down to the ground, with holes burnt in her clothes and blood oozing from her wounds.

"Shouldn't you be dead by now?" The Shinkengers saw a beautiful lady with striking grey eyes, walking towards Kotono.

"Witch!" Kotono spat at her as she slowly got back up on her feet. Leiko snickered, "Didn't living your fake life as the Shiba Head taught you some manners, _kagemusha_?"

Kotono tried to balance herself , Leiko slowly continued, "You're becoming more and more like your mother. Brave and stupid!"

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" Kotono snapped.

Leiko observed her shamisen, "I'm just stating that facts… After all, your mother is a slut!"

"**KAEN NO MAI!" **Kotono used her Shinkenmaru and charged forward, the _Onibidama_ burnt instantly at her movement, causing Kotono to slow down and the fire died down in her Shinkenmaru.

Leiko took out her sword from her shamisen and strike Kotono, there was a long cut on Kotono's abdomen, she clutched to stop the bleeding. "I want to kill you so your mother would feel pain and suffering…."

"Why don't you?" Kotono asked. Leiko put her sword back in her shamisen, "Fighting you would be like fighting your mother… I would feel satisfied when I kill you and it would be like killing your mother… Tomorrow. The location will be _kannanmisaki_. If you don't come, I will kill people… though it maybe 10 or 20 or even more." Leiko smirked as she transformed into her Gedou form.

"Dayu?" Mako asked.

"No, her name is Leiko…" Raiko replied stiffly.

Leiko walked away after waving, "See you tomorrow, _Hanaori Kotono_…" She disappeared.

The _Onibidama_ burnt in Kotono vigorously, it weakened her knees as she fell down. She was about to close her eyes when she noticed Kenta and Chokichi running towards her before she fainted.

* * *

**History repeats itself... Kotono is ShinkenRed but she is not the Shiba Head. How is it possible?  
Will be revealed in the next chapter~ **


	8. Mojikara

"Is it possible?" Hikoma asked.

"Of course it should work! We must somehow send the samurais back to the future!" Tanba declared.

Kaoru looked at the three guests, "Chief Priest, Toji-kun and Hiro, are you certain that sending them back to the future through a time-travel portal, would not bring them any harm?"

The Chief Priest sighed, "No one has ever time-travel… But we must to create a portal when there is an eclipse… which is in 5 days' time…"

Toji added, "It is a good idea that we send that back to the future, the Gedoushu will want to destroy Tono-sama and the other Shinkengers, so the future samurais' existence will vanish…"

"TONO!" Hikoma called out.

Everyone turned to find the Shinkengers and the Samurais at the entrance of the main hall, "Kotono?" Hikoma went to Kenta who was carrying his cousin.

Takeru instantly recognized Hiro and Toji, "Hiro! Is there anything you can do to stop the _Onibidama_ from reacting with Kotono's Earth Mojikara?"

"Earth Mojikara?" Kaoru asked, raising her eyebrows, "But… Kotono is ShinkenRed?"

"_Onibidama?"_ The grandfather and grandson were instantly at Kotono's side. Toji put his head on her forehead, "She's burning up… Kuroko, quickly put cold water on her!"

The Kuroko obeyed Toji's instructions, they brought her to a room and tried to cool down her body temperature. "Can you save her? The Gedoushu say it will kill her!" Chokichi asked Hiro and his grandfather.

Hiro shook his head, "There's no way that she will survive…"

Kenta grabbed Hiro, "NO! You must save her! She's my cousin! Please save her!"

Hiro pushed him away, "There's no way that she can be saved, _Onibidama_ will kill her!"

"Please…" Kenta begged as he got down on his knees, "Please save her! I don't want her to die because she tried to save me…"

Kotoha got down on her knees, "I feel the same way, I do not want Kotono-chan to die trying to save me."

"I told you, there is no way!" Hiro stated, feeling embarrassed.

"There is…" Everyone turned to the Chief Priest. Toji was surprised, "Chief Priest, are you certain? But the chances of her surviving are very slim…"

The Chief Priest sighed, "I know Toji, but we must try…"

"Hai…" Toji followed the Chief Priest to the room where Kotono had fire flames burning.

"Ojii-san! What are you going to do?" Hiro asked his grandfather. His grandfather stiffened as he replied, "The Chief Priest and I will perform the _Seika_ technique… Please do not disturb us as we will need quiet to focus this technique…" Toji slid the doors closed.

"Is he crazy? The _Seika _technique is a myth!" Tanba declared.

"Tanba! Be quiet! You're giving me a headache!" Kaoru ordered, "Hai Hime!" Tanba shut his mouth as he stood beside Kaoru.

"Jii… What is the _Seika_ technique?" Takeru asked his guardian.

Hikoma sighed as he took a seat, "Take a seat, all of you…"

The Shinkengers took their respective places, the Mamosuke and Raiko followed them but Kenta and Chokichi remained where they were standing.

"Hikoma-san, you were saying?" Mako asked.

Hikoma cleared his throat before he began, "_Seika_ technique is a procedure where someone will use his Mojikara to perform the _Sacred Fire_, what this will do… it will stop the _Onibidama_ from burning. But no one has ever used this technique for centuries! It will require someone who gathers energy from the Mojikara."

"My grandfather is that person, so he can only perform this?" Hiro asked. Hikoma nodded, "Then does the Chief Priest need to be there?"

"The Chief Priest can destroy Mojikara in a person when he or she is experiencing a near-death experience…" Hikoma answered.

"So you are saying is that my grandfather will try to gather the Mojikara from Kotono and the Chief Priest will destroy the Mojikara and at the same time, destroying the _Onibidama?_" Hiro asked.

Kenta stood up, "Are you saying that Kotono will have no Mojikara left?"

Hikoma looked away, "She may lose her Earth Mojikara as her Earth Mojikrara is the one buring. But there is a slight chance that the _Sacred Fire_ can even kill her…"

Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi and Kenta looked at Hikoma and pleaded with their eyes to tell them that he was joking, "Prepare for the worst… the worst thing that can happen for sure is that she will slip into coma…" The old samurai walked up to the four younger ones and patted on their back to comfort them.

Kenta stood where he was; wanting to beat himself up, "It's my entire fault! I should have protected her!"

Chokichi placed an arm around his best friend, "Hey, it's not your fault! If you were in her position, you would have done the same!" Kenta looked down in guilt, "I broke my promise to Takeo…"

"Kenta, nobody is perfect…" Raiko told him gently as she sat besides them.

"Who is Takeo?" Ryunosuke asked with curiosity, looking at Mamosuke.

"It's not my place to tell you…" Mamosuke told him but Kenta answered, "Takeo is the next Shiba Head."

The Shinkengers looked at Kenta with surprised. Kaoru asked, "How is it possible for Kotono to be ShinkenRed if there is already a person who is going to be the next Shiba Head…"

Kenta took out his wallet and pulled out a small photograph, he gave it to the Shinkengers to see it. It was a picture of a person who looked exactly like Takeru, sitting on a hospital bed, with Kotono. Both of them were smiling and waving. "This is Shiba Takeo…" He then looked at Chokichi, Raiko and Mamosuke as if he had given them permission to continue the story.

"Kotono and Takeo… are half-siblings. They shared the same mother…" Chokichi explained.

"WHAT! Share the same mother? This is outrageous, especially for the Shiba Head!" Tanba announced, everyone shot him a dirty look which immediately shut him up.

"How is it possible?" Kaoru asked.

Mamosuke sighed, "It all started when the Shiba Head married one of his vassals, they married and had a son, Takeo. But Takeo was born sick because the Mojikara he inherited from both parents are different elements, the conflict between both elements made Takeo, weak and unable to fight."

Chokichi continued, "It frustrated the Shiba Head. Ever since Takeo is a year old, his parents divorced because Takeo's illness made them fight. It no longer worked in their marriage."

"That lady… Leiko… Why is she so obsessed with killing Kotono and her mother?" Mako asked.

"Leiko… was supposed to married the Shiba Head. It was an arranged marriage but the Shiba Head does not want to re-marry. Leiko is an arrogant and manipulative, she will do anything to get what she wants. She is kinda of a psycho, really…" Raiko was unsure of how to continue.

Kenta spoke up, "Leiko has an obsession with the Shiba Head, and she wants to marry him. So she thinks if she kills Kotono and her mother, she will be able to marry the Shiba Head. She's that desperate…"

"But... She fell into a Gedou..." Mako stated.

Raiko pointed out, "She is a psycho, she will do anything to prevent Takeo's parents from re-uniting... It's a bit complicated..."

"Then who is Kotono's father?" Chiaki asked.

The samurais looked at each other, "No one knows… Kotono's mother went to the States to start a new life. When Takeo was five, his mother came back with Kotono who was three years old…"

"When Kotono's mother came back, she wanted full custody of Takeo…" Kenta said.

"What did the Shiba Head said?" Mako asked.

"He left the moment he laid eyes on Kotono and had never come back to the Shiba mansion since then…" Chokichi stated.

"How long…" Kaoru was unsure of how to ask.

"It has been more than 12 years… The Shiba Head who was ShinkenRed at that time, had not come back to the Shiba mansion." Raiko stated.

Mamosuke spoke, "In order for us to fight as Shinkenger… we need a ShinkenRed but Takeo was too sickly and weak to fight the Gedoushu…"

"Kotono became ShinkenRed instead of ShinkenYellow… Her mother came from the Hanaori clan but since Kotono is ShinkenRed, I became ShinkenYellow because our mothers are sisters…Ever since Kotono became ShinkenRed, I promised Takeo that I would watch out for her, no matter what. Even if they are half-siblings, Takeo wants his sister to return home safely!" Kenta finished.

Takeru was shocked at the whole revelation, _Is he going to be like that in future…He began to feel sorry for Kotono and Takeo, his son… How can he abandon his son?_ The 19th Shiba Head made a silent vow that he would adopt Kotono.

Kotoha looked down at her hands, feeling the story behind Kotono was too confusing and complicated. She knew one thing; _Kotono is her niece or daughter for sure…_

"Do not over-think of the future…" They looked up to find the Chief Priest walking towards them, "It is the future… you cannot try to do what has been done."

Toji was behind him, Kenta went up to him, "How is she?"

The Chief Priest smiled kindly at Kenta, "She is strong. The _Seika_ was successfully performed on her, she is sleeping right now."

Chokichi looked at the room where Kotono was with concern, "Her Mojikara is gone… right?"

"Her Fire Mojikara is as strong as ever, she will be able to continue as ShinkenRed!" Toji smiled. Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi and Kenta made their way to Kotono's room but the Chief Priest stopped Kenta, "I like to ask you a question…"

Kenta nodded, "What are the long scars she has on her back?" The Chief Priest asked.

The samurai answered "When Kotono became ShinkenRed, she had no Fire Mojikara to begin with… In order for her to be ShinkenRed…"

"Her Earth Mojikara is sealed, so she can be trained to have Fire Mojikara, isn't it?" Toji asked.

Kenta nodded, "Her scars are the sign of her having the Fire Mojikara implanted in her body…Her sensei who was a ShinkenRed too, had been training her"

Everyone apart from Takeru and Kaoru winced at the thought of Fire being put into their body. "How old was she?" Kotoha asked.

"Ever since she was three…" Kenta answered before going to see his cousin. A few minutes later, the Shinkengers sighed in relief to see Kotono awake with her wounds bandaged and clothed in her pajamas. The Samurais made their way back to their respective rooms after they were sure that Kotono is fine but Kenta stayed behind to play the bamboo flute for his cousin to soothe her to sleep.

Hikoma stood besides Takeru, the lord confessed, "Jii… I don't want it to happen to them…"

"Tono, think of it as this way: if you knew what is going to happen in the future and you tried to change it in some ways… Let's say if you did not divorce your wife, there would be no Kotono. If you did not marry one of the vassals, there would be no Takeo…" Hikoma stated wisely.

"Tell me to adopt Kotono if she appears in the Shiba mansion and stop me from leaving…" Takeru stated, this made Hikoma laughed, "I mean it Jii! I'm being serious!"

~*~*~*~*~*  
Kotoha carefully carried the tray of teapot and cups to her bedroom, she slid the door to find the bedroom empty, _Where is she?_

A mellow melody was heard from the garden, _Kenta must be playing for Kotono_. Kotoha thought as she slid the doors open to go to the garden. She carried the tray and thought it would be a good idea for the cousins to have tea.

Kotoha was surprised when she found Kotono playing the bamboo flute by herself but stopped to practice her shinai. She hid in the shadows to watch her, Kotono was swinging her shinai as if she was battling someone she immediately stopped, "Who's there?" The young vassal cringed in fear of revealing herself.

"It's just me…" Kotono turned, "Tono-sama?" Kotoha sighed in relief of the fact she is not being discovered but was puzzled, _Tono-sama? What is he doing here?_

Takeru folded his arms and leaned against a pole, "So _Hime-sama…_ are you going to battle Leiko?"

"It seems you know that I am a _Kagemusha_, aren't you disappointed?" Kotono coldly asked as she continued swinging her shinai.

"Surprisingly… No…" Takeru admitted, Kotono stopped, feeling surprised with his answer. Takeru looked at her eyes, _Why do they look familiar?_ He asked, "Why did your mother married him?"

Kotono sighed, "She told me it was a marriage of convenience… He wanted to marry someone he knows and she needed to marry someone to secure her future… Apparently they fought a lot because of Takeo…"

"How about your father?" Takeru asked.

"Never met him…" Kotono confessed, "My mother said my father died when she was pregnant with me…They never married." She held her shinai in position, "Whoever he was, my mother loved him… After I'm done being a _kagemusha_, I'm going to search for my father's family. At least know what he is like…"

"Good luck with that…" Takeru stated, "But are you seriously going to fight Leiko alone?"

Kotono paused, "I have faced dangerous battles before…This shouldn't be a problem.."

"You jumped into danger too readily, Kotono…" Takeru pointed out, "As the Shiba Head, you have vassals to protect your life…"

Kotono hit a nearby rock with her shinai, "What's with the Shiba Head and vassals business?" She continued practicing her shinai, "I am not the Shiba Head, my brother is."

"Then why, why did you choose this path?" Takeru asked, feeling curious.

Kotono looked at him straight in the eyes, "My brother told me to be ShinkenRed to protect the world, not to be the Shiba Head! I chose this… I fight as ShinkenRed for my brother!"

Takeru was shocked, feeling the familiarity of the tone in Kotono's voice. She continued, "I will fight Leiko alone, not as the shadow for the Shiba Head… But as a samurai who is fighting to protect her mother…"

"If you can fight… you should go!" Takeru stated. Kotono turned and nodded.

Kotoha who was in the shadows, thought _Kotono… Poor Kotono…  
_

**Please tell me Kotono's story makes sense~ If it doesn't, I will try to make it more clearer in the next chapter~  
Next will be a battle between Kotono and Leiko~ :)**


	9. Fate

"**Onii-san!"**

**A boy of eight looked up to see his little sister running towards him, she sat down on a chair besides his bed, "Kotono…What happened? Why are you crying?"**

**Kotono, who was six, wiped away her tears stain and shook her head, "It's nothing! Can Onii-san play for me?"**

**Takeo nodded as he picked up his bamboo flute and began to play, the soft melody flow around the room. It soothed his little sister to sleep. **

"**Chiisai-Tono! That's far enough!" Kotono woke up with a start, to find Sakutaro, their mentor and guardian, preventing Takeo from touching the brush.**

"**Jii! Just one character!" Takeo pushed his guardian away and attempted to write 'Rock' in the on the paper. Nothing…**

**Takeo looked like he was about to cry, Sakutaro quickly gathered the boy in his arm, whispering comforting words as he tries to calm his lord.**

"**Come along, Kotono…" The young girl looked up, "Sensei!"**

"**You shouldn't see this… Come, we have to finish your training…" Kotono's sensei led her away from her brother's room.**

**Kotono took one last look at her brother, who gave a weak smile. She returned the smile and quickly followed her sensei. **

**During the training, Kotono's sensei stated, "Kotono… We will now begin with aikido."**

"**Sensei, why didn't a rock come out of the paper?" Kotono asked innocently, curiously of why her brother cried. The young girl picked up a brush, she kept with her at all times, wrote the character 'Rock'. A rock appeared, it dropped down on the grass, glowing red. The young child touched it, "It's hot!"**

**Her sensei sighed as she examined her student, "Kotono, what is a Mojikara?"**

**Kotono paused, trying to remember what her brother told her, "The power of character…"**

"**It is the meaning of the characters," Kotono's sensei continued, "In order to battle the Gedoushu, what is the character you inherited?"**

"**Earth!" Kotono smiled, "Just like Kenta-niisan!"**

**Her sensei shook her head, "Your Earth Mojikara is sealed but you now have Fire Mojikara… That's why your rock is hot… The Fire Mojikara in you, made the Rock hot…"**

**Kotono nodded in understanding, her sensei continued, "We must combat them with Mojikara… When we use them, it is the meaning behind the characters that gives us power…"**

"**I know sensei!" Kotono nodded, "But shouldn't Onii-san have them?" She then heard a coughing. Her sensei brought her back to Takeo's room. Kotono sees her brother coughing and looking a lot paler.**

**Sakutaro put Takeo back to his bed, "Chiisai-Tono! Please… Do not force yourself!"**

**Takeo waved away his guardian's hands, "I have no Mojikara…"**

**Kotono looked at her sensei who stated, "You see… Why didn't a rock come out of the paper when Takeo wrote the character?"**

**The young child nodded, her sensei squatted down so she is in the same level as the child, "You, Kotono will have to fight for your brother… He cannot fight because he is sick…Go now… comfort him!"**

**The gentle order made Kotono slowly slid the door to Takeo's bedroom and went to her brother. Takeo sat up in his bed, "I'm sorry… It's Onii-san's fault… that you may have to fight…"**

**Takeo enveloped his little sister into a hug, "Kotono… Onii-san wants to protect you but I can't!"**

Kotono woke up, recalling her past. She was so young back there, not fully understanding the whole meaning but now she knew what her sensei meant… She saw a Kuroko walking by and remembering her sensei's words: _Just like your Onii-san, Kuroko have no Mojikara…_

The same Kuroko was carrying a vase, he tripped and fell, breaking the vase. The incident made the kuroko feel useless. _So this is what it's like when Onii-san has no Mojikara…_

Kotono walked over to him and took out her Sodophone to write the character _Repair_. It immediately brought all the broken pieces back together and it looked as good as new. The Kuroko thanked her before going back doing his chores.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

The young samurai quickly went to the main hall but hid in the corner to find Kenta and Chokichi towering over Takeru.

"You told her that it is fine to go and battle Leiko alone?" Chokichi asked with his hands on his hips.

Tanba quickly went in front of Takeru, "You two! You are so disrespectful to Honorable Head!"

Kenta and Chokichi pushed Tanba away, "You have no idea what Leiko is like!" Kenta stated as looked at Takeru in the eyes, "Why?" He grabbed Takeru by the shoulders, "Why did you tell my cousin that it is fine to battle Leiko?"

"I…I…" Takeru was unsure of how to begin because he was stunned, he was used to ordering people around and not being ordered.

Mamosuke grabbed Kenta while Raiko grabbed Chokichi and stated gently, "Calm down! Stop interrogating Tono-sama!"

"WE OBJECT TO THIS BATTLE!" Chokichi and Kenta declared loudly.

Mamosuke whacked the two of them with the back of his katana, "Kotono can fight! You guys seriously need to stop being over-protective over Kotono!"

Kenta noticed his cousin in a corner, he dragged her into the main hall, "So what is your plan?"

"Erm…" Kotono did not really have a plan in mind.

"You don't have a plan?" Chokichi asked, feeling freaked out.

"Here's the deal, we kill Kotono… Make it look like it was an accident! That way, we can make Kotono avoid the battle with Leiko!" Kenta suggested.

"You guys want to kill me?" Kotono pointed at herself.

Chokichi hit her head, "No silly! Of course we won't kill you! We want to give Leiko the impression that you are dead…"

"But you're not! We will make you a boy and call you Koko! Do you have cash with you, Chokichi?" Kenta asked.

Chokichi nodded, "We'll take money off our family bank account, bribed the police to change the documents and our identification…"

"Leave Japan for Paris and begin a whole new life!" Kenta stated.

Mamosuke and Raiko hit the two of them with the back of the katana, "You two and your wild imagination!"

Chokichi and Kenta rubbed the part where they were hit, "It was a good plan though!" Chokichi defended.

"But you want to leave your life just like that?" Kotono asked.

Kenta and Chokichi realized what Kotono was saying but did not choose to reply. Kotono continued, "So is it far for us to leave Mamosuke and Raiko to fight the Gedoushu alone?"

"That is true…" Chokichi answered.

"Kenta-niisan, don't you want to be the top French chef in Tokyo? Chokichi, don't you want to study computer graphics?" Kotono asked.

The both of them nodded but they stubbornly stated, "BUT WE STILL OBJECT!"

"Kenta-niisan… Chokichi… I'm grateful that you guys are my best friends… and we always do stuff together: train, cook, play games and fight the Gedoushu… but battling Leiko is something I need to do on my own!" Kotono stated.

"You are going to get killed! Leiko comes from a samurai family!" Kenta said.

"She says she is going to kill people if I don't show up…" Kotono spoke.

"That's a good point…" Chokichi stated.

"That's why… Is it okay for those people to be killed by Leiko? Especially those people who are civilians, people who are unprotected and people we don't know…" Kotono asked.

Kenta sighed as he looked at his cousin, "Why do you want to battle Leiko alone so much?"

"Because I don't want to live in fear, knowing that Leiko wants to kill my mum… If I can face this fear and get over it, I will know that I can protect her!" Kotono reasoned.

"What if you really get killed…" Chokichi asked.

"You're invited to my funeral?" Kotono asked.

Kenta shook his head while Chokichi tapped Kotono's head, he grabbed her shoulders and said, "Remember… when she strikes, make sure that she does not attack you every single time… You will end up defending yourself and will not have a chance to attack back."

"I know…" Kotono nodded when Chokichi gave his approval, he turned to look at Kenta, who was sulking, "I still do not like this… but…" He took out his bandana from his pocket and wrapped it around Kotono's left wrist.

"Your lucky bandana?" Chokichi asked.

Kenta stated, "Works all the time! Remember… Move according to your situation in the battle!"

"Hai! Arigatou!" Kotono bowed.

Mamosuke and Raiko smiled. "Kotono… it's time!" Hikoma stated.

Kotono nodded and made her way out of the exit. The Shinkengers and Samurais sat down in the main hall, "Would she survive the battle?" Raiko asked her brother.

"All we can do… is wait and believe." Mamosuke said, giving his younger sister a reassuring smile.

~*~*~*~*~*  
The clear turquoise ocean is peaceful, with waves gently coming in and splashing on the shore. Leiko stood there, allowing the calm waves to wash her feet and taking in the scenery of mountainous landscape. She heard footsteps and smirked, "At last…"

She turned and saw Kotono, "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Before we start, I want to say if I win this battle, you will leave my mother alone." Kotono took out her Sodophone.

Leiko took out her katana from her shamisen as purple fire emitted off her body, transforming to her Gedou form, "Of course, but if you lose… you will never see the daylight ever again!"

_Accepting death is the key to become a true samurai…_ Kotono recalled her sensei's words. "**IPPITSU SOUJOU!"** Kotono wrote the character _Fire_, allowing to henshin.

She drew her Shinkenmaru and walked closer to her opponent, both stood in their stance. Leiko gripped her katana more firmly as she pointed the blade towards Kotono. The waves splashed, washing over the sediments on the shore.

Kotono took the first move by striking and the battle began. They both exchanged strikes, Leiko lunged forward to deliver a heavy strike but Kotono deflected as she turns around, causing the two of them to face backwards, "Why do you have a grudge against my mother?" Kotono asked.

Leiko laughed, "It's because of you!" She turned to thrust her katana at Kotono but the blade was stopped by her Shinkenmaru, Leiko glared at her with a look of pure hatred, "Because of you…I lost the most precious thing to me!"

Both of them exchanged more strikes, "What is the most precious thing you lost?" Kotono asked, defending Leiko's hits.

Leiko continued, "Love…I lost him to her! Your mother had to give birth to you!" She swiftly swung her katana but Kotono caught the blade with her Shinkenmaru.

"I could have been a mother to Takeo…" Leiko smirked. Kotono was astonished by the statement as her grip on her Shinkenmaru loosened a bit, "If your mother had not come into the picture!" The Gedou pushed up her katana, so she was free and began to strike more.

"I would have been a great mother…That's what he told me! He would leave me for her!" Leiko stated. Kotono did not believe this declaration.

Their weapons collided once more and Kotono muttered, "For him to make a person like you believe that you are capable of being a mother, it must be a frightening love…"

Leiko rushed forward which caused Kotono to run backwards to the sea, Kotono traded more slashes from Leiko who tripped her, causing her to fall. Kotono rolled over as Leiko tried to stab her but misses.

As Kotono got up, Leiko used this opportunity to slice Kotono's eye but her helmet protected her, the cut caught Kotono off-guard, _I could had lost if I did not henshin_. She moved backward, trying to shake off her insecurities and Leiko stated, "Yes… My love is great enough to be frightening…"

"So frightening to a point that you fell to a Gedou?" Kotono asked as she gripped her Shinkenmaru. Leiko paused.

Kotono delivered more strikes, stating, "If you loved him, you should have treated him as the most precious thing in the world! You falling to a Gedou means that you had abandoned everything in life!"

This made the Gedou put more strength in her sword work, "I LOVE HIM!" she declared angrily.

Suddenly Kotono had a plan forming in her mind as she continued, "I can't believe when a person like you, speaks of love… That is not love!"

"Your mother said the very same thing!" Leiko said with her voice, pure of venom. She swung her katana with more force, "HE LOVES ME! We have an eternal love!"

"If he loves you, he would have married you the moment he divorce my mother!" Kotono stated the fact, and it made Leiko angrier, "Shut up!" Leiko swung her katana several times and was about to slice again but Kotono turned and squatted with her Shinkenmaru laid flatly against her back. Leiko's katana ended up sliding across Kotono's Shinkenmaru, making Leiko go in front of Kotono.

"So everything was a lie, he didn't love you, did he?" Kotono asked as she stood to her full height. Leiko turned around, insisting "He loves me! Unlike your mother, who marries him because he is the Shiba Head! You mother must be a gold-digger then!"

The new accusation surprised her, "That's not true! My mother is not like that!"

"Yes she is!" Leiko accused.

_Here's my chance…_ Kotono thought, she swung her Shinkenmaru upwards but Leiko shoved her katana, piercing through Kotono's right shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*  
Kenta looked up from the book he's reading, with shock. Everyone noticed his sudden movement.

"Kenta-san, Daijoubu?" Kotoha asked.

Wordlessly, Kenta took out the laptop and was beginning to type furiously, "Daigoyou! Search the co-ordinates for Kotono…"

The screen released a beam of light, producing an image of Daigoyou, "Searching for Kotono…"

"EH?" The real Daigoyou asked as he flew and stopped besides Kenta. "It's okay… This is the computerized version of you." Mako stated kindly.

Chokichi came from the bathroom and saw Kenta programming the search, he went up to him, "What's wrong?"

Kenta looked at his best friend, "I got a bad feeling that Kotono is hurt…"

"No way!" Raiko stood up. Mamosuke tapped his chin lightly while thinking, "Should we go and search for her then?"

"Let's go!" Kenta said once the computerized version of Daigoyou revealed Kotono's location.

"_kannanmisaki?"_ Takeru asked, the Samurais turned and looked at him, "I know that place!"

"Tono! Please lead us there!" Mamosuke asked politely. Takeru nodded. Everyone made their way to that location, with Takeru leading the way.

_I hope we're not too late_ Kotoha thought.

They reached the destination but they saw no one in sight. Raiko bent down to pick up something from the shore. "Kenta-san, is this your bandana?"

Kenta took his lucky bandana which is now wet. Chokichi asked, "She couldn't have lost… could she?"

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for the late update~ I promise you that Kotono's story will make sense in the upcoming chapters~  
Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	10. Kotono

Kotoha heard sobbing. As she walked towards the sound, the voice was clearer. "No… He loves me! He loves me… He loves me…" Kotoha found Leiko in her human form, her beautiful kimono ruined and her beautiful grey eyes, full of sadness and empty.

Leiko immediately looked up to find Kotoha, watching her with concern, "Ano… Where's Kotono-chan?" Kotoha asked her politely.

Takeru immediately noticed Kotoha was missing; he looked up to see her, talking to Leiko. The Lord instantly was at her side, "Do not come a step closer…" He threatened as he stepped in front of Kotoha.

The Shinkengers and Samurais noticed Leiko, "Witch! What have you done to my cousin?" Kenta asked with a look pure of hatred as he approached.

"Hmpf!" Leiko looked away, she picked up her katana and put it back in her shamisen. She walks away and evaporated with purple fire swirling in the air.

"Don't tell me… Kotono…" Raiko stuttered, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Kenta looked at his lucky bandana that he gave to protect Kotono, _Had it not work?_ His tears were threatening to fall down as he did not see Kotono, thinking that Leiko had killed Kotono.

"KOTONO!" Chokichi screamed, trying to find his best friend.

Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Genta split up and quickly searched the area for Kotono. Mamosuke was comforting Raiko as she sobbed quietly at the fact that Kotono was not there.

"Tono-sama… Kotono did not lose, did she?" Kotoha asked Takeru with worry as she sees Kenta is going to shed tears.

"That is not certain as we do not see Kotono's body… we have to search for her!" Takeru declared as he joined Ryunosuke in searching.

After a while, everyone was calling and searching for Kotono. They tried to call out her name at their top of their voices but there was no respond. Daigoyou searched high in the sky, trying to spot Kotono from a bird's eye view. It had been half an hour and there was still no sign of Kotono.

"It's no use!" Chokichi declared as he dropped to his knees and sobbed quietly. Mako quickly bent down to comfort the younger boy.

Kenta looked away from everyone. "Kotono died in a battle… in the end, she saved 10 or more people because she showed up in a battle with Leiko…" Mamosuke stated wisely.

Ryunosuke patted Kenta, "You must be proud of your cousin, she died for fighting in what she believes in… and that is protecting the people…"

"She is a true samurai…" Genta stated and the Shinkenger silently agreed with the truth, admiring how Kotono, who has not even turn 16, was brave enough to fight in a battle with Leiko.

Takeru sighed as he looked up at the sky, seeing a tiny bird flying. Its wings spread and gliding across the sky: _It's an Eurasian Tree Sparrow…_ He recalled from reading one of his books. The small bird suddenly reminded him of Kotono.

_A symbol of loyalty_, Takeru remembered his father told him about the bird. She may not be big or strong like a ShinkenRed supposed to be but she stuck to being a Shinkenger because of her brother. Her loyalty to her family: She was ShinkenRed because of her brother, she battled Leiko because of her mother. She vowed to look for her biological father when she is done, being a _kagemusha_. Loyalty… is the quality Kotono has.

The Sodophone was ringing, Takeru picked it up, "Jii… Nani? Hai! We will be there." The lord looked at everyone, "Kotono is at the Tengen Temple."

The revelation that Kotono is not dead, brought a smile of relief to everyone. Kenta, Chokichi and Raiko who had been crying, were suddenly full of energy. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kenta said as he dragged Takeru, with everyone following.

~*~*~*~*~*  
Hikoma quickly made his way to the Tengen Temple when the Chief Priest called to tell that Kotono was there. His thoughts were on the young samurai, he was almost certain that she was the Shiba Head. That was his instincts from the very beginning because when he first saw Kotono, she put flowers on the grave of Takeru's father. _Who would put flowers at a grave, especially for someone they do not know?_

As he made his way up the stairs to the Temple, he noticed the Chief Priest heading in the direction of the grave for Takeru's father. Hikoma decided to follow. He was right. There was Kotono, arranging the flowers on the grave of Takeru's father before bowing to pray respects to the grave.

"Tell me… child… What does this grave mean to you?" The Chief Priest asked gently, Hikoma hid behind the trees. The Chief Priest continued, "Is this person related to you?"

Kotono stood up and turned, Hikoma was shocked at the amount of bruises and wounds on her. There was blood, bleeding from her right shoulder. "Child! You must have medical attention this instant!" The Chief Priest fussed once he saw her appearance, and quickly urged the monks to bring medication for the young samurai.

"Please… it's nothing.." Kotono protested but the Chief Priest insisted on getting her wounds treated, he brought her to a room where a few female servants came and began their treatment.

Once she was dressed with bandages and freshly clothed, with an arm sling. Hikoma decided to make his presence known, "Kotono…"

"Hikoma-san?" Kotono greeted. The Chief Priest came in with tea, he offered the guests tea. "So… what does that grave mean to you?" Hikoma asked Kotono.

"Yes, what is so significant about that grave? Is that person related to you in any way?" The Chief Priest asked before sipping his tea.

Kotono sighed, she looked at her cup. "My guardian… Sakutaro-san, but I called him _Jii_, told me that this person was a _kagemusha_ too… In some ways, I feel some connection with this person, maybe because he is a _kagemusha_ like me. Jii says he is also a good person. So I paid respects to him, asking him to watch over me…This doesn't make sense, does it?"

The Chief Priest smiled, "You do remind me of someone familiar though…"

Hikoma had to agree with the statement, still he cannot exactly pin-point who…

"KOTONO!" The Chief Priest and Hikoma turned to find Kenta, rushing to his cousin and crushing her to a bear hug, "Thank goodness you are all right! For a second, I thought you were…"

"Dead!" Chokichi finished before he took a seat next to Kotono, "How did you survive?"

Kotono smacked her head, "You guys forgot that I have been trained by the best?"

Mamosuke smiled while the two fussed over Kotono, _as always_, Raiko noticed Kotono's arm sling, "How did she hurt you?"

Kenta and Chokichi noticed her arm sling and fussed, "You let her hurt you?"

The Shinkengers, Mamosuke and Raiko sat down and made themselves comfortable. Hikoma quickly poured tea for everyone.

"You told me not to defend myself every single time she attacks!" Kotono protested.

Kenta and Chokichi glared at her, "Okay… Fine! It was like this…" Kotono began to recall the battle that everyone thought Kotono had lost.

**~Flashback~  
****Kotono swung her Shinkenmaru upwards but Leiko shoved her katana, piercing through Kotono's right shoulder.**

**Leiko smirked at the fact that she had won, she thrust her katana forward, making the blade going deeper to the wound. **

**The young samurai wanted it to happen as she had imagined it, she dropped her Shinkenmaru from her right hand. Leiko saw this action and knew that she would be able to kill Kotono at long last.**

**But the Gedou did not expect that Kotono would catch the Shinkenmaru with her left hand and swung a swift execution on Leiko as she took a step forward, making Leiko's katana deeper her wound.**

**Once Kotono sliced Leiko, the Gedou fell to the ground, "You got cut on purpose… to create an opening?"**

**Purple fires were released off Leiko as she transformed back to her human form, "You must be something…It seems that you had won this battle." **

**The young samurai wordlessly took out the katana from her right shoulder, the process was painful as she pulled the long katana, from her injured shoulder. **

**Just as Leiko held out her hand to receive the sword, Kotono threw the katana at a further distance and it landed on top of a hillside, near the sea. The young samurai coldly spoke, "You must never come near my mother again!" **

**She held her Shinkenmaru to Leiko's neck. The Gedou nodded, Kotono put her weapon down and walked away. **

"**You lived up to the expectations of a Shiba Head." Leiko called out as she walked away. Kotono never expected a compliment from Leiko as she grew up, receiving insults from her. She de-henshin and turn to gave a final nod at Leiko, before walking away. **

**The Gedou was shocked at how familiar Kotono's eyes were. **_**She was brave…**_** Leiko had to give her that, she did not expect her to make a move like that. She then searches for her katana and looked at her weapon, the Gedou remembered the battle. **

**One thing that stuck out to her was Kotono's voice, "**_**So everything was a lie, he didn't love you, did he?"**_** She clutched to her weapon and stated, "No… He loves me! He loves me… He loves me…" The Gedou hugged her katana tighter as she tried to deny Kotono's question.  
~End of Flashback~**

_So that's what happened…_Takeru sighed as he thought of the battle that took two days ago. The lord watched Kotono training her Shinkenmaru with her left hand. It was a miracle that her wound healed quickly, thanks to the herbs and medicine that the Chief Priest has provided. Despite the fact that her right shoulder hurt a little and there was a lot of constant nagging from Kenta, Kotono stubbornly insisted on training.

Hikoma chuckled as he sat down next to his lord. "Jii... What is so funny?" Takeru asked, feeling curious on what his guardian think of Kotono.

The old samurai examined the young samurai before commenting, "She reminds me of Kotoha… from her sword work. Her close relationship with Kenta and Chokichi, reminds me of how Chiaki and Kotoha first accepted Genta as the 6th Shinkenger and get along with him pretty well." Hikoma commented.

"Are you saying that I'm not best friends with Genta?" Takeru pouted.

"No…sometimes when Kenta fusses over Kotono, reminds me of you and Genta when you were younger… The time when both of you are mischievous and young…" Hikoma smiled at the memory. "But… Tono… The person that Kotono reminds me of the most… is you…"

Takeru looked at his guardian, "Really?"

"I was surprised when it was revealed that she was a _kagemusha_. But it made sense on why she reminds me of you… because the both of you had similar upbringing. The both of you were brought up to be the Shiba Head and at the same time being a _kagemusha_…"

"At least she did not have to hide from her comrades that she was a _kagemusha…_" Takeru admitted.

Hikoma gave his lord a sympathetic smile, "Yes… I guess Kotono is lucky in a way…"

"I wonder what would it be like if Takeo gets well?" Genta wondered out loud with his thoughts. Everyone turned to look at him, Genta stroked his chin, "Takeo would be ShinkenRed…"

Kotono who had heard the elder sushi-seller, felt hurt by his words. It's not that she did not want her brother to get well. She always pray that Takeo would be cured and be able to live a normal life but that would mean… that he would be able to fight as ShinkenRed, leaving Kotono…

_So I am a substitute for Onii-san all this time?_ The realization made Kotono felt more stupid. Kenta went to hit Genta on the head for saying that. Kotoha remembered the look on Kotono's face because she was once like that as well. The ShinkenYellow was about to approach Kotono but the bell of the gap sensor rang.

"Gedoushu…" Kotono whispered.

"Minna! Let's go!" Takeru ordered. "Hai!"

As everyone exited from the mansion, they took out their Sodophone while Genta was the only one with the Sushi-changer.

"**IPPITSU SOJOU**!"

"**IKKAN KENJOU**!"

The Shinkengers and Samurais arrived at the destination. There were Nanshi Renju, attacking civilians. "We'll handle them!" Takeru declared as the Shinkengers moved to attack the Gedoushu with the Samurais, helping to get civilians into safety.

There was an aura of an Ayakashi that the Samurais felt among the civilians. Once the kuroko helped them, Chokichi declared, "Ayakashi! Show yourself!"

"I see it now…" An Ayakashi appeared out of thin air and glided towards Chokichi, "Slacker."

Chokichi hesitated before he felt purple electricity bursting before him, sending him off into the air. "Chokichi!" Kenta and Kotono called out to their best friend.

"What are you doing?" Raiko asked the Ayakashi but he just replied, "Father-complex."

_Huh?_ Raiko felt the same purple electricity exploded from her, she soared into the sky before landing and damaging a building.

"Raiko!" Mamosuke called out for his sister, the Ayakashi approached him from behind. The ShinkenBlue strike the Ayakashi a few times but the Ayakashi advanced towards him and said, "Bachelor for life."

_Who do you_…? Mamosuke felt the purple electricity ruptured and he flew across the street, away from the Ayakashi.

"Mamosuke!" Kenta cried out him, running towards him while Kotono attended to Chokichi and Raiko. The Ayakashi moved towards the ShinkenYellow and stated, "This time, I will defeat you with words, ShinkenYellow. Identity Crisis!"

Kenta became the next victim as the purple electricity made him took off into the air, before landing down to the ground, breaking the solid concrete road.

The Shinkengers came into the scene, "Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi?" Kotoha asked in surprise.

Kotono held her Shinkenmaru firmly as she faced the Ayakashi, "What you say… are all lies!"

"I just tell the truth…If that hurts you, it's your fault!" The Ayakashi stated.

"Kotono!" Kotoha cried out as the young samurai made her way towards the Ayakashi. The young samurai swung her Shinkenmaru, attempting to strike the Ayakashi but he was ducking from her attack and stated, "If they are all lies, then they shouldn't hurt…"

"If it hurts, it shows that it is the truth!" The Ayakashi then examined her. "Try it out yourself!" He jumped off a few feet from her. Kotono ran towards him as he commented, "You are an Illegitimate child!"

**The six-year-old Kotono was fidgeting in her new kimono. "Kotono! Stop it, you should not act like this because you are the Shiba Head…"**

"**Hai… Sensei…" Kotono took a deep breath before sitting at a table to represent the Shiba Head. She was at an event where Samurais from old respectable families come to meet yearly.**

"**That's her… She's an illegitimate child! Her mother gave birth to her and she was not even married to the man!" Kotono heard a nearby lady gossiped as she walked past by. **

**She looked at her Sensei who told her, "Ignore it!"**

Kotono thrust her Shinkenmaru forward and did not have the same effect as the others. "What? That can't be!" The Ayakashi announced while trying to duck from Kotono's Shinkenmaru. Kotono was going to hit the Ayakashi but he said, "In body and mind… You are a liar!"

"**Ryu-sensei…" The seven-year-old Kotono timidly moved towards her substitute sensei whenever her own sensei could not train her since she has the responsibilities of the Shiba Head**.

"**What is it, Kotono?" Her sensei who was a male, smiled gently at her as he patted a seat besides him.**

**Kotono sat down besides him, "Am I a liar?"**

"**Why would you say that?" He frowned, "You are a very honest person."**

"**It's just that…" Kotono hesitated, "You know… Onii-san is the real Shiba Head but sensei keeps on saying that I should introduce to people that I am the Shiba Head and I should act like one! But… that would mean I lie!"**

**Her sensei smiled as he gently ruffled her hair, "Kotono, you are never a liar. As long as you know that the truth, it does not matter…"**

The Shinkenmaru struck him, "It can't be!" He tried again, "Loner!"

**The eight-year-old Kotono was crying in the garden, "Kotono!" She looked up to find the wife of her substitute sensei coming towards her, "What's wrong?"**

**Kotono wiped her tears but whimpered, "I wanted to play with some of the girls in the street but they say I am a loner!" **

**The elder woman took the weeping Kotono in her arms and patted her head, "Kotono, you are not a loner!"**

"**I am! They say I spent a lot of time at home and have no one to play with!" Kotono protested.**

"**Ah… but they are wrong. They don't know that you play with your cousin Kenta and your best friend Chokichi. Mamosuke and Raiko think you are fun to be around with!" The elder woman gently told her.**

**Kotono shook her head, "But they are older than me so they always spoil me!"**

**The elder woman chuckled, "You almost forgot…" She rubbed her nose with Kotono's, "You have your Onii-san Takeo. You will never be a loner if these people love you…" **

The Ayakashi took damage from Kotono's Shinkenmaru. He was angry at the fact that his words have no effect on Kotono. "How about this? Weak!"

**The nine-year-old Kotono spun her Shinkenmaru with the Kabuto Disc. Orange flames sprung off the Shinkenmaru but the power was too great and it repelled Kotono, sending her backwards.**

"**Hime! She is weak!" A middle-aged man commented to Kotono's sensei. **

**Her sensei sighed and walked away, "Hime! I still do not understand why you chose this girl as the **_**kagemusha**_**. She is a girl! You should have chosen a boy! Her Mojikara is too weak." The man still complained as he followed Kotono's sensei. Both of them exited to the Shiba mansion.**

**Kotono sighed, "I can do it!" She looked down at her hands, blood were oozing out of her fingers, "Can't I?"**

"**It's not enough…" Kotono looked up to see her best friend's father and the person she looks up as a father figure, "Tan-sensei?"**

"**To use this Hiden Disc, you would need twice the Mojikara you have now…" The elder man walked towards her and sat down besides her. "Right now… You're far from there."**

**Kotono let out a frustrated sigh, she watched in envy at Mamosuke and Kenta who are eleven-year-old, battling each other at the other side of the garden. "I can never be as strong as them… Their Mojikara are stronger than mine… Because I am a girl…" **

"**You are not Mamosuke. You are not Kenta. You are Kotono! You are not weak. All you can do now is struggle to become stronger. " Kotono looked up with surprise at Tani-sensei. "You have the Mojikara to use the Kabuto Disc."**

"**Eh? Really? Then why…" Kotono asked.**

**Tani-sensei grinned at Kotono, who is like a daughter to him, "Maybe…You need something do start it up?"**

"**Rekka Daizanto!"** Kotono's Shinkenmaru was spun to turn into her personal weapon.

"N-no fair!" Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi cried out as he stepped back. Kotono ran towards him and swung the big weapon around to hit him. The Ayakashi took damage, "That.. can't be!" He turned around to return to the Sanzu River.

Kotono stopped as she took several deep breaths. The Shinkengers watched her in amazement, Kotoha stepped towards her, "Kotono?"

She turned around and saw the Kuroko helping the Samurai, "Kenta-niisan!" Kotoha sighed as she failed trying to talk to Kotono again.

~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi's words are aimed to hurt you mentally. The mental damage becomes physical damage." Hikoma kindly explained to the four Samurais who had been victims of the Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi's verbal abuse.

"But there is nothing to fear as long as you do not forget your samurai presence of mind." Takeru stated at the Samurais who looked ashamed.

"I was caught off-guard! It won't happen next time!" Mamosuke declared. Mako patted his back gently, "Hey, I know what's it like…"

Raiko banged her fists against the floor, "How dare he? How can he be so cruel! Father-complex…" Ryunosuke gently stated, "You like kabuki, don't you? It's nothing wrong that your father introduced you to the world of kabuki. It can't be helped if the relationship is special." Raiko looked up at Ryunosuke, finding his words are true, "Hai! Arigatou!"

"Identity Crisis?" Kenta muttered. Genta walked up to him, "You were born and raised in France, right? But you are Japanese citizen?" Kenta nodded, feeling guilty, "Sometimes I feel like I am French, other times I feel Japanese." Genta smiled at the younger chef, "There's nothing wrong with knowing and experiencing two cultures." Kenta smiled, feeling better already, "Arigatou!"

"Damn him!" Chokichi cursed. "Hey! Take it easy, it didn't hurt that much?" Chokichi glared at Chiaki, "I know I am a slacker but the words he said to Kotono are cruel!"

"But she was the only one unaffected." Takeru pointed out.

Chokichi glared at the lord, "Even if she is unaffected, that does not mean that she is hurt by them! That Ayakashi still managed to find the words she despised the most! She must be somewhere in a corner, trying to forget it!"

The Shinkengers looked to see that Chokichi was right, Kotono was missing. _Where could she be?_ Kotoha thought. She volunteered to look for her. The ShinkenYellow quickly went to the garden to find Kotono playing the bamboo flute.

The young samurai suddenly stopped, remembering the Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi's words, playing around with her insecurities and self-esteem. She took out the letter from Takeo. Her brother has been staying in the hospital for a few months now, since he missed Kotono, he always writes her letters.

_Kotono,  
are you doing well? Onii-san knows that he shouldn't write too much but… I couldn't help stop worrying. So I wrote another letter. After all, Kotono is the youngest samurai. I'm sure you get hurt and go through many painful times. Despite that you are doing your best as ShinkenRed. Even now, I want to come now running._

Kotono crushed the letter. _Onii-san wants to be ShinkenRed…_ The thought of her brother being ShinkenRed, made her feel uneasy. She wants her brother to get well but she could not help but feel selfish because she wants to be ShinkenRed as well. _I have no right… to think like that! If Onii-san gets well… what would happen to me?_

"What a waste of paper!" Kotoha took the letter from Kotono and smoothed the paper out, "Your Onii-san still worries about you…_"_

"I am a substitute for Onii-san…" Kotono gave a bitter smile.

Kotoha was about to comment but the bell of the gap sensor rang_ again._ As Kotono got up, Kotoha quickly said, "You are no one's substitute. _Only you are ShinkenRed..._ Your Onii-san is the Shiba Head."

~*~*~*~*~*  
Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi was testing his abilities to see if they still work. So far, people had taken his verbal abuse and ended up taking the physical damage as well, _Why did that ShinkenRed?_ The Ayakashi became even more frustrated, it was not supposed to happen!

"Gedoushu!" The Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi turned to see the Shinkengers and Samurais. He knew that the ShinkenRed he wanted to defeat is the shorter one. "My business is with that ShinkenRed girl! Nanashi Renju!"

The Nanashi Renju sprang off from the ground and began attacking the Shinkengers and Samurais. The Ayakashi glided towards Kotono. "Illegitimate child! Loner! Liar!"

Kotono kept on going, "It does not work on me!"

"My words are absolute! I will definitely defeat you with words!" The Ayakashi declared, "Abandoned child!"

"I'm fine!" Kotono stated before striking the Ayakashi.

"Fill-in for your brother!" The Ayakashi shouted. Kotono hesitated. Purple electricity came off her, making her fly up to the sky and fell back down. Kotono de-henshins as she hit the ground. "KOTONO!" Chokichi and Kenta cried out.

The Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi danced around in circles. "Yes! I told you I will defeat you!"

Kotono looked up and saw an airplane flying past by in the sky.

"**Kotono… Remember… Be strong." Takeo stated as he folded a piece of paper, "You are the Shiba Head, no matter what people say about it. Do not listen, only words will bring you down if you let them." Takeo threw his neatly-folded airplane out of the window.**

**The younger sister went to the window to watch the airplane fly, "Do not fall! Continue flying!"**

_Only words will bring you down if you let them…_ Kotono struggled to get up.

"What? That is not possible!" The Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi exclaimed.

Once Kotono stood to her full height, "Is that all you got?" She took out her Sodophone and wrote _Stone_ and waved it to the Ayakashi.

The Ayakashi Zuboshimeshi hesitated, "Fill-in…" The small perfectly formed stones were clumped into the Ayakashi's mouth, disabling him to talk. Kotono was surprised with her Mojikara. Her stones did not glow red as they used to.

Kenta and Chokichi who had been watching this, were surprised. "There's no fire in the stones…Kotono's Earth Mojikara is… working?"

"So Kotono can control Fire Mojikara and earth Mojikara?" Takeru asked out loud. Kotoha, who had heard the statement, turned to watch Kotono as she struck the final Nanashi Renju.

"Using words to hurt people…guys like you are the worst!" Kotono took out her Sodophone, **"IPPITSU SOUJOU!"** She henshins to ShinkenRed and took out her Shinkenmaru with her Shishi Disc.

Kenta placed his Saru Disc in his Shinkenmaru, "Kotono! Use this!" He threw his weapon to his cousin.

Kotono caught it with her left hand. She then placed both Shinkenmaru onto the ground and spun them.

"**SHINKENMARU! KAEN NO MAI!"** Kotono swung her right hand at the Ayakashi and then used her left hand, **"TSUCHIKEMURI NO MAI!"**

The elements from both attacks, combined and destroyed the Ayakashi, erupting the Gedoushu in flames. The Nanashi Renju who had been battling, fled from the scene.

"She did it!" Mamosuke and Chokichi bumped their fists together. Kenta smiled at Kotono, _Finally Kotono… You always wanted to use your Earth Mojikara but sensei didn't let you. Now you can use both Fire Mojikara and Earth Mojikara perfectly. _A sense of pride swirled around Kenta as he was going to his cousin.

"Kotono…" Kenta gently called but his cousin did not reply as she fainted. He quickly caught her, "Kotono?"

~*~*~*~*~*  
The Shinkengers and Samurais sat down in the main hall. "Kotono… must have been hurt by the Ayakashi's words…" Raiko stated.

"She shuts them all within herself unconsciously…" Mamosuke expressed his thoughts. Kenta kept looking at the door where Kotono is sleeping inside for 36 hours straight.

"I don't understand…" Chokichi scratched his head, "Wasn't Kotono's Mojikara destroyed by the _Onibidama?_"

The Samurais looked at Takeru for answers but Hikoma answered them for him, "My guess is that… when the Ayakashi placed the _Onibidama _in Kotono… The _Onibidama_ destroyed the seal that was placed on Kotono's Earth Mojikara…"

"But wouldn't Kotono be sick like Takeo?" Raiko asked.

Mamosuke agreed, "Takeo is sick because he inherited both the Fire and Earth Mojikara…Earth puts out the fire… weakening Takeo's Mojikara as a whole."

Hikoma sighed, "Again… This is my theory… Kotono's Earth Mojikara is sealed, she has been able to build up her Fire Mojikara, making it stronger… I guess both the Earth Mojikara and Fire Mojikara is balanced in her… That's why she is not sick… There are some records of Samurais who are able to attain Mojikara of different elements…"

"Kotono is one of them?" Kenta asked of his cousin.

"It seems Kotono is more powerful now…" Hikoma concluded. "That was why she was able to heal so quickly… Do you remember the time she put out a shield to protect you while she battled Leiko?"

Everyone nodded, they were still puzzled at how Kotono was weakening from the battle, yet her Mojikara for the Shield remained strong.

"I think the shield is strong because of her Earth Mojikara that had been released since the seal is destroyed by the _Onibidama…_ The Gedoushu must watch out for Kotono…" Hikoma chuckled.

There was a yawn, everyone looked up to find Kotono walking into the main hall, in her pajamas.

"How are you feeling?" Kotoha asked.

"Eh?" Kotono was puzzled.

Mako gently said, "Don't you feel sick?"

A growl erupted from Kotono's stomach, the young samurai blushed, "I'm hungry…" Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Gomen! I realized I had been focusing on Kotono too much... I hope you guys are not sick of her... If you are, Gomenasai! *bows* **  
**I will try to include in the other characters! So... for now, Kotono is pretty much the main character... Hope you understand! hehe :)**


	11. Battle

"Nani?" Tanba looked at the Shinkengers who were eating their breakfast, "Kotono mastered two elements of Mojikara?" He laughed, "That's impossible! Kotono is pretty much a young person. To master two elements of Mojikara takes years of training!"

Ryunosuke pointed out, "You forgot, Tanba-san... Some Samurais are naturally gifted with mastering them in a short amount of time, there has been two cases that samurais are able to master two elements without training as they inherit both Mojikara from their parents..."

"I have a question... Mamosuke is ShinkenBlue and Raiko is ShinkenPink..." Genta folded his arms as he carefully chose his words, "They are brothers and sisters, so does that mean they both have the Heaven and Water Mojikara?"

"No, we don't..." Mamosuke entered the main hall with his sister as they both took their place to eat their breakfast, "At first, we were born with both Water and Heaven Mojikara... but as we grown older, I had to focus on training my Water Mojikara... so my Heaven Mojikara is pretty much gone."

Raiko nodded, "Same with me but my focus is Heaven Mojikara."

Mako looked around, "Eh? Where Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono?"

Chiaki looked around, "What about Takeru and Hikoma?"

"They are meeting with the Chief Priest." Mako stated.

Kotoha nodded "Maybe we'll look for Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono after breakfast?"

Everyone nodded. Once they were done with their breakfast, they walked out of the main hall and take a walk along the corridor. To their surprise, they found the three young samurais, peeking into a door that is left ajar. Kotono knelt on the floor, with Kenta above her with his knees bent and Chokichi towering over them. The trio did not realize they are being watched as they were absorbed by the conversation in the room.

Mamosuke grinned mischievously as he asked in a clear voice, "What are you guys doing?"

The trio were startled, they were about to answer but the door they had been leaning against on slid, making them fall down to the ground. Takeru and Hikoma were shocked by the presence of the Samurais on the ground. The Chief Priest who was behind them, saw this and chuckled, "What are you guys doing?" He repeated Mamosuke's question.

"Erm..." Kenta got up and could not get a story out of his mouth.

Chokichi put on his best innocent face, "We were... we were... erm..." The young samurai was just as clueless as Kenta.

"We were looking for Kenta's... contacts! Yes, we were looking for his contacts! We were walking along the corridor and one of Kenta-niisan's contacts fell, so we were just looking for it!" Kotono began touching the ground with her hands, pretending to look for a missing contact.

Chokichi and Kenta began doing the same thing, "Ah! Found it!" Kenta claimed as he pretended to act as he was putting in a contact into his eye. Chokichi nudged the two cousins, "We were just going, so... See ya!" They turned and made their ways to their bedrooms.

"Hold it!" The trio froze. Raiko and Mamosuke folded their arms, "You're not eavesdropping again, are you?" Raiko asked.

"Who?" Kenta asked, "Us?" Kotono exclaimed. "Nah!" Chokichi said. Mamosuke gave them a _I-don't-believe-you-_look, the trio gulped as they admitted, "Yes... we were eavesdropping."

Takeru and Hikoma were shocked by this. The Chief Priest laughed.

"You guys! As Samurais... you should not do anything mischievous like sneaking around and listening to other people's conversation!" Hikoma scolded them lightly. The three Samurais looked down but Kotono defended, "But we couldn't help but listen, especially when it involves us!"

Hikoma looked away quickly. The other Shinkengers were puzzled, "Hikoma, were you talking about the Samurais?"

"We have found a way to send the Samurais back to future." Everyone looked up to find Kaoru walking in, "The Chief Priest has to perform a ritual to allow time-traveling to occur when there is an eclipse."

Hikoma sighed, "The eclipse is today..."

"No." Everyone looked up in surprise at Kotono.

Takeru strode up to her, "Why? Don't you want to go back?"

"Ayakashi Jikanryokosha is still out there! We were sent to defeat him! We will not go back until we do!" Kotono declared.

Takeru stood to his full height and put on his superior voice, "Kotono! You will go back to the future or..."

"Or what?" Kotono challenged. The two ShinkenRed soon got into a staring contest!

"Tono..." Hikoma sighed, knowing that Takeru is being childish and hopes that he will stop with this behavior.

"Kotono..." Kenta hesitantly called out to his cousin, he knows that his cousin can be very stubborn,_ very stubborn_.

The two ShinkenRed had been glaring at each other for more than 5 minutes, it looked that they were not going to stop anytime soon. Though their eyes had reddened and tears are threatening to fall out, they will not give up.

Kaoru walked over to the two of them and whacked their head with her big white fan, "Takeru! Kotono! We will discuss this now!"

Kotono and Takeru rubbed the part of their head where Kaoru had hit them. Kaoru put on her authoritative voice that she could muster as the two ShinkenReds are taller than her, "Kotono, whether you like it or not. You and the other Samurais will go back to the future, Takeru and the Shinkengers will take care of the Ayakashi. Do not worry about it at all."

"She's right..." Mamosuke said gently to the younger samurai. Kotono sulked and pouted, the Chief Priest laughed at how childish she looks, "The eclipse is going to happen soon..."

"We have to say good-bye so soon?" Ryunosuke asked.

Raiko sighed, "I'm afraid so..."

"Come children..." The Chief Priest gestured them to go to the garden. "Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono... You have to stand between Hime and I... What will happen is that the moment the eclipse happens, Hime will cast the character of Time and I will cast the character of Travel. You must think of the time you want to be, our Mojikara will create a portal and allow you to go to that desired time..." The Chief Priest explained.

"I can't believe I have to say good-bye so soon..." Hikoma sighed but he was shocked when the five Samurais surrounded him and enveloped him in a big group hug. "Thank you, Hikoma-san for being such a wonderful guardian by taking care of us..." Mamosuke, being the eldest spoke.

Hikoma was touched, "I didn't really do much."

"You did much more than you think. Thank you!" Raiko stated. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kenta, Chokichi and Kotono bowed deeply to show respect.

Ryunosuke and Genta blew their noses into the handkerchief as they wailed. "That was the most touching words I have ever heard!" Ryunosuke exclaimed. Genta nodded enthusiastically.

Kenta and Mamosuke rolled their eyes. Chokichi and Chiaki bumped fists with each other, no words were needed for this exchange. Kotono was about to say something but the bell of the gap sensor rang. Hikoma quickly went to take the stick which reveals the co-ordinates of the attack. "Number 563, Ugetsu Town!"

The Shinkengers immediately took off. Kotono was about to follow but Kenta stopped, "No... Kotono, we don't belong here."

"But..." Kotono hesitated, "The Ayakashi is still there!"

"It's okay, they'll take care of it..." Kaoru gave Kotono a gentle smile, "Come! We should proceed to the ritual, the eclipse is drawing nearer..."

The group of Samurais stood together between Kaoru and the Chief Priest, "The moment the eclipse happens, focus on the time you want to go and you will be time-traveling!"

The Samurais looked up to see the Moon is moving closer to the Sun, Kotono looked over to the other side where the Ugetsu Town is. There was a sudden explosion, Kenta held her hand, "Don't..." As much as she wanted to protest, she knew that her cousin is right. She hoped that the Shinkengers were all right.

The Kuroko took away the screen to reveal the Shinkengers, "That's far enough, Gedoushu!" Takeru declared.

Shitari and Ayakashi Jikanryokosha looked up and snickered, "What are you going to do about it?" Ayakashi Jikanryokosha asked.

**"SODOPHONE!"** The Shinkengers took out their devices, **"IPPITSU SOUJOU!" **Genta took out his Sushi-Changer, **"IKKAN KENJOU!"**

The henshined Shinkengers placed their Disc in their Shinkenmaru:

"**SHINKENRED, SHIBA TAKERU!" **

"**THE SAME! BLUE, IKENAMI RYUNOSUKE!"**

"**THE SAME! PINK, SHIRAISHI MAKO!"**

"**THE SAME! GREEN, TANI CHIAKI!"**

"**THE SAME! YELLOW, HANAORI KOTOHA!"**

"**THE SAME! GOLD, UMEMORI GENTA!"**

The Shinkengers knelt while Takeru declared, **"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!"** They stood up and swung their swords, **"SHINKENGERS! GOING FORTH!"**

"Nanashi Renju!" Shitari ordered. Hundreds of Nanashi Renju came to attack the Shinkengers. The Shinkengers spun their Shinkenmaru to turn into their personal weapons and began to fight them. Takeru jumped to where Shitari and Ayakashi Jikanryokosha, he demanded, "What are you doing?"

Ayakashi Jikanryokosha smirked, "What does it look like we're doing?" He conjured up more Nanashi Renju from his hour-glass, "We will take over the city and you Shinkengers cannot stop us!"

"In order to take over this city, Ayakashi Jikanryokosha, will revive all the Nanashi Renju and I will make them stronger! And by the end of the day, Doukoku will be fully revived. He will be stronger than ever!" Shitari declared.

"Not if we can help it!" Takeru gripped his Shinkenmaru firmly and began to strike the Ayakashi Jikanryokosha and Shitari. The both of them ducked and Nanashi Renju began to attack Takeru, making him defend himself. Shitari and Ayakashi Jikanryokosha were satisfied that the Shinkengers will not interrupt their revival of Duokoku as they are preoccupied with the Nanashi Renju. They waited for a while to see how the Shinkengers were holding up.

"There's too many of them!" Chiaki cried out. Genta nodded, "We need the Samurais!"

"A little more help... will be nice!" Mako agreed as she turned to strike the Nanashi Renju.

"But... the eclipse!" Kotoha hesitated.

Ryunosuke took out his Sodophone, "I will call them to help!" But Takeru prevented him, "No!"

"But Tono!" Ryunosuke protested, Takeru shook his head, "Kotoha is right, the eclipse will happen in any minute! We cannot be selfish! We must let them go back to their time!" Takeru stated.

The Shinkengers knew that their lord was right. However more Nanashi Renju keep growing in numbers. No matter how many Nanashi Renju the Shinkengers killed, many kept coming more and more. Soon the Shinkengers were surrounded by the vast numbers of Shinkengers.

"Shinkengers, give up!" Shitari declared.

Takeru looked up to see that the Moon is moving in front of the sun, blocking the sunlight. The Earth is now dark but a beam of white light shot from the ground to the Moon. Once the light hit the moon, it began to swirl, forming a rainbow and it created a portal. Five beams of different colors: blue, pink, green, yellow and red; traveled into that portal.

The eclipse lasted a moment and the Moon began to move away from the Sun, allowing the Earth to have sunlight again. _They made it! _Takeru thought.

The Nanashi Renju each caught the Shinkengers and tied them up in ropes. Shitari walked up to them, "We need the blood of Doukoku's enemies. You, Shinkengers, are the perfect candidates for that!"

Ayakashi Jikanryokosha let out an evil laugh as he watched the Nanashi Renju tied up the Shinkengers to a pole. "This will be the end of the Shinkengers!

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! :)**


	12. Never Give Up

Shitari was satisfied with the fact that the Nanashi Renju are rampaging the city. _Aah... The cries of panic and horror_ The sound was pleasing to his ears. He looked at the Shinkengers who were tied up, _Doukoku will be so happy if he could see this_. Shitari murmured a spell over the Shinkengers whom immediately de-henshined. As they powered down, their Sodophones and Sushi-Changer fell down to the ground. A Nanashi Renju quickly picked them up and kept them in a transparent glass-box.

Ayakashi Jikanryokosha smirked, "It seems that the Samurais have gone back to the future. Shinkengers, You are doomed because you have no one to help you!"

"That's far enough, Gedoushu!" A voice announced loudly. Shitari and Ayakashi Jikanryokosha turned to find the Kuroko moving the screen to reveal a ShinkenRed.

"Shinkenger?" Ayakashi Jikanryokosha asked while tilting his head. Shitari waved his hand, "No, it is the 18th Shiba Head. ShinkenRed's mother."

"Oka-san!" Takeru cried out. "Hime!" Ryunosuke called out. "Hime-sama!" Kotoha panicked.

Chiaki warned, "There's too many Nanashi Renju!"

Mako agreed, "Hime! Run while you still can!"

"Daigoyou! You have to run away too!" Genta called out to his robotic lantern as he flew next to Kaoru.

"So... This is the famous 18th Shiba Head. You shall join your son." Ayakashi Jikanryokosha declared, "And that lantern too!"

"How dare you talk like that of my boss! Over my dead body! I will never forgive you if you lay a finger on my boss!" Daigoyou declared as he started shooting out Discs at the Nanashi Renju coming towards Kaoru and him.

Kaoru spun her Shinkenmaru into her personal weapon, she swung her weapon and the element fire destroyed the Nanashi Renju, approaching her. She made her way to Takeru and the rest of the Shinkengers, the princess tried her best to defend her son and his vassals.

"Hime-sama! Please do not do anything reckless!" Kotoha pleaded as Nanashi Renju kept coming more at the Princess.

"Oka-san! Flee!" Takeru told his mother.

"You forgot..." Kaoru stated as she struck one Nanashi Renju, "We are Samurais! We do not give up! We will fight to death because we will die trying to protect the city!"

"Never give up..." Ryunosuke suddenly remembered that was the very important thing he taught to Mr. Brown.

"Shut up!" Ayakashi Jikanryokosha stated as he powered up a ball of electricity and directed at Kaoru.

Kaoru took the hit and fell down.

Ayakashi Jikanryokosha laughed, "Hime-sama, any last words before you die?" The Ayakashi asked as his palm powered up a ball of electricity.

**"SHINKENRED, SHIBA KAORU!"** Kaoru stated with pride as she slowly gets up and gripped her Shinkenmaru firmly.

**"DAIGOYOU!"** Daigoyou shouted as he joined Kaoru in the role call.

"Pathetic!" Shitari commented, "You are going to die! Your lives end here now!"

A few blue arrows shot the Nanashi Renju, this caused Ayakashi Jikanryokosha and Shitari to turn around.

"**THE SAME! BLUE, IKENAMI MAMOSUKE!"** A ShinkenBlue emerged from the screen that the Kuroko were holding. He was holding his Water Arrow as he walked towards the Gedoushu.

Ayakashi Jikanryokosha turned to make sure that Ryunosuke was still tied. Shitari was pointing at Mamosuke, "The Samurais from the future? It's not possible!"

"**THE SAME! PINK, SHIRAISHI RAIKO!" **Everyone looked up to see Raiko, standing on a tree. She jumped down and landed next to the Shinkengers and cut the ropes. This freed them. The Nanashi Renju, surrounding them, were backing off now.**  
**

"**THE SAME! GREEN,"** A voice called out, they turned and saw a ShinkenGreen sitting with his back towards them, he stretched and lazily held his Shinkenmaru before striking a couple of Nanashi Renju who were near the Shinkengers,** "TANI CHOKICHI!" **Chokichi introduced himself.**  
**

"**THE SAME! YELLOW," **A ShinkenYellow was besides Chokichi, he walked towards the Nanashi Renju that was guarding the Sodophones and Sushi-changer, he struck the transparent glass-box and the Nanashi Renju ran away.** "UMEMORI KENTA!" **Kenta declared as he threw the Sodophones and Sushi-Changer to the Shinkengers. **  
**

"No... The Samurais... They are back!" Ayakashi Jikanryokosha stated and tried to ran away but a Shinkenmaru was held in front of him and he fell backwards, "**THE SAME! RED, HANAORI KOTONO!"** Ayakashi Jikanryokosha looked up to see Kotono looking down on him.

"How dare you!" Ayakashi Jikanryokosha pointed his finger at Kotono as he backed away. Shitari and the remaining Nanashi Renju were backing off as well. The Samurais, who were standing around as a circle, walked towards the Gedoushu, encircling them and making them feel unable to escape.

Kaoru and the Shinkengers were still from shock as they could not believe their eyes, the Samurais who are the future generation of Shinkengers, are actually here. _I thought they traveled back to their time._ Takeru thought.

"Baka!" Shitari called the Nanashi Renju, "What are you doing? Get them!" He demanded as he kicked a couple of them towards the Samurais. The Nanashi Renju hesitated before attacking the Samurais.

"GOYOU DE GOYOU DE!" Daigoyou cried out with excitement as the Samurais began to fight back. Kaoru moved in front of Takeru and began attacking as well. The Shinkengers were amazed by the Samurais.

Mamosuke went to Ryunosuke, "Can you fight?"

Raiko bowed to Mako,"Please fight with us!"

Chokichi moved towards Chiaki, "We need all the help we can get!"

Kenta struck the Nanashi Renju who was going to attack Genta, "Please!"

Kotoha looked at her Sodophone and then at the Samurais, "Tono-sama! Let's help them!"

**"SODOPHONE!"** Takeru ordered and Genta followed, **"SUSHI-CHANGER!"**

**"IPPITSU SOUJOU!"**

**"IKKAN KENJOU!"** They were transformed into Shinkengers.

"It can't be..." Ayakashi Jikanryokosha stated as he saw three ShinkenReds, two ShinkenBlues, two ShinkenPinks, two ShinkenGreen, two ShinkenYellow, one ShinkenGold and a talking robotic lantern.

**"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!" **They declared in a loud voice, **"Shinkenger! Going forth!"**

"Nanashi Renju!" Ayakashi Jikanryokosha demanded. More troops of the Gedoushu's foot soldiers came from the ground and began fighting the Shinkengers and Samurais. Shitari moved away from the scene as he wished not to take part in the fighting.

"Why did you come back?" Takeru demanded as he stood back to back with Kotono as they fought.

Kotono kicked a few Nanashi Renju, "Like I said, we will not go back to our time until we defeated Ayakashi Jikanryokosha!"

Takeru rolled his eyes, "You are really stuborn!" Suddenly a Nanashi Renju struck him and kicked him in a stomach. Takeru fell down, just as the Nanashi Renju was going to hit him, Kotono saved Takeru. She gave his Shinkenmaru, "Don't let your guard down!" Kotono commented before going off to help Kenta.

"My line..." Takeru placed his face in his palms at the fact that Kotono used his famous line that he always say to Chiaki. Kaoru who heard the whole conversation, chuckled.

"She's right, you know!" Chiaki stated.

"Shut up! You still have to surpass me!" Takeru went back on concentrating to fight the Gedoushu.

Ayakashi Jikanryokosha went straight to Kotono, "You are a girl! You cannot do anything!"

Kenta who noticed that his cousin is alone with an Ayakashi, called out, "Are you okay by yourself?"

"I'm brimming with energy!" Kotono declared.

Chokichi hit Kenta's head, "Kenta! It's your fault for feeding Kotono too much!"

"Hey! She's a growing kid, she needs to eat!" Kenta defended himself.

Mamosuke chuckled, "That explains the excess energy..." Raiko nodded. The Samurais finished off the last couple of Nanashi Renju before turning their attention to watch the duel between Kotono and Ayakashi Jikanryokosha.

**"WATER ARROW!"** Kotono shot a few arrows of water at Ayakashi Jikanryokosha. Mamosuke was stunned, "That's my... When did she?"

Kotono spun her Shinkenmaru, **"HEAVEN FAN!"** She elegantly waved the weapon and produced wind that blows to attack Ayakashi Jikanryokosha. "What Mojikara..." Raiko was surprised but proud as using her personal weapon requires a lot of Mojikara, _lots and lots of Mojikara_.

**"WOOD SPEAR!"** Kotono improvised her way with the weapon. She spun it around and struck Ayakashi Jikanryokosha before bringing him up to the sky and sliced him. "Oh... okay... Not bad!" Chokichi clapped his hands lazily but deep inside, he was proud and impressed by the way Kotono fought with his personal weapon. It was almost like him.

**"LAND SLICER!"** Kotono changed the weapon into Kenta's personal weapon. She threw it at Ayakashi Jikanryokosha like a boomerang, it hit him a couple of times before returning to Kotono. "That is awesome, Kotono-chan!" Among the Samurais, Kenta was the most proud of Kotono.

Finally Kotono spun her Shinkenmaru into her own personal weapon, **"REKKA DAIZANTO!"** She spun the big weapon around, allowing fire to burn on the weapon before striking Ayakashi Jikanryokosha.

"Let's do it!" Mamosuke ordered. Raiko, Chokichi and Kenta nodded as they attached their personal Discs into their Shinkenmaru and spun them, "SHINKENMARU! YONREN GIRI!" The four of them combined their elements and jumped to slash at Ayakashi Jikanryokosha.

"Kotono!" Chokichi called out, "The finisher!" He threw the Kabuto Dsic to Kotono. She caught it and place the enlarged Disc onto her charged weapon, **"REKKA DAIZANTO! OZUTSU MODE!" **The Samurais quickly inserted their personal Discs, which contained their respective element, on top of Kotono's weapon.

Ayakashi Jikanryokosha who had been weakened by the Samurais' constant attack, questioned "What are you doing?"

The Shinkengers stopped to watch. The Nanashi Renju who had been fighting the Shinkengers, fled. Unlike the Shinkengers who usually bowed when Takeru used the Rekka Daizanto, the Samurais went behind Kotono and placed their hands on her shoulders.

**"KABUTO GORIN DAN!"** The Samurais called out. **"SEBAI!"** Kotono delcared as she pulled the huge trigger. The five Disc rolled towards the Ayakashi, he was overwhelmed by the amount of Mojikara and was destroyed.

"YATTA!" The Shinkengers called out.

"The second life!" Raiko warned to the Shinkengers. Ayakashi Jikanryokosha enlarged to a giant size as he entered his second life.

Kaoru noticed that Shitari is running away, "Minna! Deal with the Ayakashi, I'll handle Shitari."

"Hai!" The Shinkengers nodded but Takeru whispered, "Be careful, Oka-san."

"Let me come with you!" Kotono asked. Kaoru nodded. The Samurais looked up at the Enlarged Ayakashi and then at Daigoyou. Kotono immediately knew what her teammates were thinking, "Daigoyou! Please join them!"

"Eh? Oh... Hai!" Daigoyou asked, "Kotono, please use this!" He shot a Disc and Kotono caught it, "Arigatou!" Kotono quickly wrote the character _Big _onDaigoyou, allowing him to grow into the same size as the Ayakashi. Kenta gently told his cousin, "Be careful!" Kotono bumped her fists with her cousin before running after Kaoru to chase Shitari.

Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi and Kenta took out their Origami and Sodophones, **"ORIGAMI DAI HENGE!"** The Turtke and Monkey Origami folded themselves into arms and are attached to Daigoyou. Later the Dragon and Bear Origami shifted into legs and joined Daigoyou, completing the Mecha form.

"Let's go!" Takeru ordered as he pressed the button on top of the Inromaru and upgraded into Super ShinkenRed.

"Hai!" The Shinkengers nodded and called out, **"SHIN SAMURAI GATTAI!"**

The Origamis shifted and are placed together, **"DAIRAISHINKEN-OH! UNITED UNDER PROVIDENCE!" **The Shinkengers took their places and concentrated their Mojikara into moving the mecha.

Daikai-Oh and Daigoyou shook hands before facing Ayakashi Jikanryokosha who was smirking. "You think you can defeat me? You are wrong!"

"GOYOU DE! GOYOU DE!" Daigoyou shot many large Discs at Ayakashi Jikanryokosha but he managed to deflect all of them, sending them back to Daikai-Oh and Daigoyou. The two mechas fell down.

As Daigoyou got up, Kenta got an idea as Ayakashi Jikanryokosha charged towards them, he focused on his Mojikara and the Monkey Origami detached itself from Daigoyou. This made Ayakashi Jikanryokosha fell flat on his face.

"Nice, Kenta!" Chokichi complimented his friend and he did a kick. The bear Origani imitated Chokichi's action. Ayakashi Jikanryokosha weakly got up.

"Now, Tono!" Mamasuke and Raiko called out to Takeru.

The Shinekengers took out their Shinkenmaru from the control panel, **"NITEN ICHIRYU! MIDAREGIRI!" **They cried out as Daikai-Oh slashed Ayakashi Jikanryokosha with two swords. The final attack finished off Ayakashi Jikanryokosha.

"_This brings a chapter to a close!_" The Samurais stated before Takeru could say anything. Again, Takeru placed his face in his hands, "My line..."

Daigoyou suddenly cried out, "What about Kotono-chan!"

~*~*~*~*~*  
"Stop!" Kaoru called out as she and Kotono were running after Shitari. The strategist of the Gedoushu, turned around. He held his staff in position and went to strike Kaoru. The 18th Shiba Head defended herself and the fight occured. Kotono wanted to help but a group of Nanashi Renju attacked her instead. Shitari murmured a spell over Kaoru, causing her to repel from him and de-henshin. He laughed as he watched the weakned Kaoru trying to get up, "You will join your father pretty soon!"

Kotono saw this and had to think quickly. Remembering the Disc that Daigyou gave her, Kotono placed it in her Shinkenmaru and spun it. She realized it was the Kyoryu Disc, allowing her to upgrade to Super ShinkenRed.

_"Kyoryumaru!"_ Kotono declared as her Shinkenmaru has been upgraded and now has the blade shaped like a red shark. She swung her sword around, allowing the Kyoryumaru to extend and go through all the Nanashi Renju. It even went a longer way to reach Shitari before he could do anything to Kaoru.

Shitari was hit and fell on his back. Kaoru quickly rolled over to safety. "Oka-san!" Kaoru looked up, "Takeru!"

The Shinkenger and Samurais quickly went to Kaoru.

"Damn you Shinkenger!" Shitari cursed them. He was about to cast a spell but he was hit by a ball of fire. Shitari turned to see Kotono with her Sodophone out, "What a little girl like you can do?"

Kotono said nothing but she held her Sodophone and elegantly moved to give strokes of the character.

"It can't be..." Kaoru gently called out.

Each stroke that Kotono brushed, gave off fire. As she wrote the final stroke of the character, Kotono waved it to Shitari, **"GEDOU SEAL!"**

The character stuck to Shitari and it blew him to up a nearby hill. It basically pushed him into the hill until he cannot be seen. Kotono fell down on her knees, "Sensei... I finally sealed Shitari."

Kaoru widened her eyes with shock. Ryunosuke stuttered, "That's not possible... The Sealing character can be used by descendant of the Shiba Clan..."

The Samurais and Shinkengers de-henshined. They walked up to Kotono who had powered down as well, "How did you..." Takeru had so many questions to ask.

"Kotono!" They heard a voice and they turned to see a middle-aged man.

"Jii!" Kotono recognized Sakutaro, her mentor and guardian. She saw a young man on a wheel-chair, rolling to keep up with the elder man, "Onii-chan!"

"That's Takeo?" Takeru asked. It was uncanny to see a person who looks exactly like him but the only difference is that he is on the wheelchair.

Mamosuke nodded, "It's time for us... to go!"

The Samurais bowed to the Shinkengers and Kaoru before making their way to Takeo and Sakutaro. They vanished once they came in contact with Takeo and Sakutaro. Takeru sighed but as he looked up, "Jii? Chief Priest?"

"Tono... Hime..." Hikoma bowed, "Gomenasai..." He used a brush to write a character. The Chief Priest did the same thing. They waved the characters to the Shinkengers.

_Blank_

"TONO!" Ryunosuke got down on his knees and bowed very deeply. Oh well~ He is still as melodramatic as usual.

Mako's maternal instincts kicked in, "You better keep your self-consciousness checked!" She then went to greet Kaoru that led them to have a maternal talk. They bonded because Kaoru goes to Mako for mother advice. Despite the fact that Takeru does not need to be raised up by the Kaoru since he is a grown-up, Kaoru and Hikoma tried their best to persuade Takeru to try different lifestyle besides being a samurai.

"TAKE-CHAN!" Genta ran to his best friend and pounces on him. This resulted Takeru to fall down with Genta hugging him.

_Snap_! Chiaki took the picture with his Sodophone. "Genta!" Ryunosuke pulled him away from his lord and began lecturing of greeting people formally.

"Yo Takeru!" Chiaki greeted casually and Takeru gave him a nod.

"KOTOHA-CHAN!" Genta cried out with excitement, Takeru looked up to find her waving and smiling. Chiaki went to give her a bear hug and casually drape his arm around her, "How's school?"

Kotoha brightened up, "High school is really amazing! I made a load of friends!"

"Kotoha-chan! I haven't seen you for so long!" Genta had his arms spread out wide and was about to hug Kotoha but was pulled back by Takeru.

Chiaki and Kotoha walked towards them. "Tono-sama!" Kotoha greeted.

_Deja vu?_ Takeru thought.

"Kotoha!" Everyone turned to find a young beautiful woman in a wheelchair and another pretty girl, in her school uniform, pushing her companion towards Kotoha.

"Onee-chan! Moriyo-chan!" Kotoha waved. As they approached her, she dragged Genta and Chiaki with her, "Onee-chan, this is Genta. Gen-san, this is my elder sister Mitsuba! Chiaki... this is Moriyo, my best friend. Moriyo-chan, this is Chiaki!"

"Yoroshiku!" Genta and Chiaki blushed as they bowed.

Moriyo giggled as she whispered, "You're right! He's my type!"

From a distance, Ryunosuke pouted "Not fair! Kotoha did not find a girl for me!" Mako sighed and hit him on the head.

"Honourable Head!" Tanba called out Takeru, "Arranged Marriage?" Kaoru hit him with her big white fan, "Too soon!"

Takeru sighed as he made his way back to the mansion. Hikoma was silent the whole time, remembering the Chief Priest's words: _They will not remember about the Samurai... If they do, they will try to change it but they cannot..._

* * *

**This is not the end! Next chapter will be about the Samurais... If anyone is still interested of who are their parents... though you pretty much figured them out, there will be more chapter! This I promise you! ^_^**


	13. 20 years later

**~20 years later~**

Kotono woke up with a start. _Was it really a dream?_ She thought as she glanced around her bedroom, everything looked in place. The bedroom looked normal; there was a desk nearby when she needed to study her Mojikara. Her camera was lying down on next to her bed.

The door slid open; Kotono looked up, "Jii?"

Sakutaro smiled as he placed a cup of tea next to Kotono, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay..." Kotono decided not to tell Sakutaro what happened until she was certain it was a dream or reality. Sakutaro gently patted Kotono's hand, "Chiisai-Hime..." He addressed her as the Shiba Head, "I am proud of what you have become over the 13 years I had raised you...Please get a good rest." Sakutaro bowed before leaving the room.

_What was that all about?_ Kotono thought, she silently sipped her tea. "Kenta-niisan!" She decided to look for her comrades to see if they had the same dream too. _It wasn't a dream..._ Kotono kept telling herself, she was sure of it. The battle with Ayakashi Jikanryokosha that led them to travel back in time. The meeting with the previous generation of Shinkenger and fighting with them. Also, her battle with Leiko. _Was it real?_

Kotono then heard traditional music playing in the background. She walked a little more to find Ryu-sensei, dancing a fan-dance that Kotono recognized as Raiko's favorite, "Ryu-sensei!" Kotono greeted.

"Kotono... How are you feeling?" The man, who is 39, turned around and asked.

"I'm okay..." Kotono felt weird of being asked that question.

"Ryunosuke!" The both of them looked up to see a beautiful woman of 39, approaching to her husband.

"Mako..." Ryunosuke tenderly held his wife's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "How was work?"

"Children are more energetic nowadays." Mako told her husband of her work as a kindergarten teacher. She then noticed Kotono's presence, "Kotono, how are you feeling?"

"Why is everyone asking me that question?" Kotono asked herself.

"Oto-san! Oka-san!" Kotono looked up to see Mamosuke and Raiko walking towards them.

Raiko grinned at Kotono, "Ah! You are awake. You were asleep for like three days..."

"I was?" Kotono asked.

Mamosuke shook his head, "You managed to seal Shitari with the Shiba sealing character. After that, you were unconscious and you have not waked up since..."

"Hiro said that since your Fire and Earth Mojikara are working perfectly, you would have enough Mojikara to use the Shiba sealing character." Raiko explained.

Kotono was puzzled, "What happened to Ayakashi Jikanryokosha?"

"We finished him off while you were dealing with Shitari. Don't you remember that?" Mamosuke asked.

Ryunosuke saw Kotono's confused expression and quickly went up to see his son, "Mamosuke, don't forget about your job as a high school teacher in the afternoon."

Mamosuke pouted, "Oto-san! Can I not go to school today? All the girls are asking for my number! It is scary!"

"Mamosuke! This job is for you to train as a teacher. If you don't go, you will lack experience. Don't you always want to be a teacher?" Mako asked her son gently.

"I do but I wanted to be a kindergarten teacher!" Mamosuke protested.

Mako gave Mamosuke a _you-must-do-what-I-tell-you_ look and he gave in, "Fine!"

His mother smiled in triumph, "Come on, let's make Origiri!"

Raiko and Mamosuke cheered happily while Ryunosuke's face paled.

"Oto-san! Let's go!" Raiko pulled her father to the kitchen while all Kotono could do was to give a sympathetic look.

Before Mamosuke and Mako could go to the kitchen, Ryunosuke got an idea, "Raiko! Don't you want to practice your favorite dance?"

Raiko brightened up, "Hai! Oto-san, let's dance!"

With the traditional music still playing, Ryunosuke and Raiko began to practice their beloved kabuki fan-dance. Kotono watched and was amazed by their synchronized and graceful movements. She later walked to the garden, with the wind blowing gently. The young samurai sat down and wondered why Mamosuke and Raiko didn't remember the Shinkengers. She was certain they bonded with the ShinkenBlue and ShinkenPink. She tried recalling their names but it was blank to her.

"What's up with that long face?" Kotono looked up to see a man, aged 38 grinning fondly at her, "Tani-sensei?"

"Oi! Oyaji!" Kotono turned to see Chokichi sprinting to his father with his mother walking behind.

"Chiaki!" Chokichi's mother greeted as she stood beside her husband. She handed him a cup of tea.

"Arigatou, Moriyo." Chiaki thanked his wife as he sipped the tea. "So Kotono, how does it feel like to surpass Mamosuke?"

"How did you…" Kotono struggled to ask, _did Chokichi tell him everything about the time-travel?_

"Chokichi told me you defeated Mamosuke in one duel. That was pretty impressive since Mamosuke never loses his focus. I also like to congratulate you on achieving your control on both your Earth and Fire Mojikara." Chiaki stated and then walked away from Kotono, with his wife following him to the Shiba mansion.

Chokichi was about to follow his parents but Kotono held his arm, "Chokichi, don't you know Chiaki?" Kotono decided to ask about the ShinkenGreen they met from the past.

"Of course I know Chiaki! He's my father! You called him Tani-sensei?" Chokichi stared at her friend with disbelief, "Are you okay?"

"Didn't we go back in time?" Kotono asked.

Chokichi placed his palm on Kotono's forehead, "I think when you sealed Shitari, he must have placed a spell on you… Or maybe Ayakashi Jikanryokosha's powers must have backfired into thinking you went back in time when you finished off his first life…"

The younger ShinkenGreen was in deep thoughts, he then looked at his best friend, "Kotono, get some rest! You must be tired from battling the Gedoushu from over that last few weeks…"

Kotono stared with bewilderment as he walked away from her. _If we didn't travel back in time, then how come they can still remember the things they did while we were there? What did happen?_

"Kotono-chan!" She looked up, "Gen-Ojichan?"

Her uncle smiled as he presented a box fill of appetizing sushi, "Hai! Dozo!" He gave the box to her.

She peered down in the box; it was full of her favorite sushi. Salmon, Tuna and egg rolls. "Arigatou!"

"Kotono-chan! You must be hungry after sleeping for three days straight in a row! Eat up!" Her uncle sternly told her.

"OTO-SAN!" Kenta called out, "The worst crisis! Mamosuke and Mako-Obasan are going to cook!"

"AHHH!" Genta shrieked but before he went, he quickly complimented his niece, "Kotono-chan! Congratulations on defeating Leiko!"

"Genta, hurry up!" Kotono's aunt, Mitsuba ushered her husband. While Genta and Kenta were busy trying to prevent Mako and Mamosuke from going into the kitchen, Mitsuba walked wobbly towards her niece but Kotono helped her sat down on a huge rock.

"Kotono… Is there troubling you?" Mitsuba asked her niece but Kotono did not reply. "Your mother always has that look when something is troubling her…"

"Mi-Obachan, I don't really remember what happened with Ayakashi Jikanryokosha…" Kotono lied to see if Kenta told his mother about the time-travel.

Mitsuba smiled at her niece, "Well… What I heard from Kenta, Ayakashi Jikanryokosha and Shitari formed an alliance. Each of you had to defeat a revived Ayakashi; one Ayakashi shot _Onibidama_ at you and destroyed your seal on your Earth Mojikara. That's how you managed to control both Fire and Earth Mojikara. Then I heard you battled Leiko and won." She explained.

_So that what happens…_ Kotono thought, _We didn't time-travel, did we?_

"Chiisai-Tono!" Sakutaro called out as he went to greet Takeo.

Takeo bowed as a greeting to Sakutaro and walked towards Kotono, "Onii-san…" Kotono was surprised to see her elder brother walking instead of being in a wheelchair.

"Surprised? My condition is fine now. Hiro made a medicine for me to lower my Earth Mojikara so it would not constantly put out my Fire Mojikara. I can pretty much lead a normal life now…" Takeo smiled as he embraced his younger sister into a hug.

"I'm proud of you… No matter what people said, you will always be my little sister…" Takeo whispered to her.

"What are you doing?" Takeo was pulled away from Kotono, Tanba glared at her, "How dare you hug the 20th Shiba Head as if he is your brother?"

"TANBA! That's enough…" Kaoru walked towards Tanba and hit him with her big white fan.

"Sensei?" Kotono greeted Kaoru. Her sensei beamed at her and praised, "Kotono, well done on sealing Shitari! I'm glad our hard work on obtaining that character did not go to waste."

"Hime!" Tanba stood beside Kaoru, "How could you teach that child the character? It is supposed to be passed down on generations of the Shiba Clan!"

"Kotono is ShinkenRed!" Kaoru said that with final as she walked away, but Tanba followed her to continue their argument.

Takeo sighed, "Tanba will always be Tanba…"

"TAKE-CHAN!" Takeo turned around but fell down as Kenta and Chokichi wanted to hug him but they jumped on him and fell down.

"Takeo" Mamosuke greeted.

"Tono!" Raiko called out.

"Take-chan! You're okay now, right?" Chokichi asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Though I cannot use Mojikara, I am perfectly healthy." Takeo smiled at the Samurais.

"YAY!" Kenta cheered, "Let's celebrate Take-chan's recovery and Kotono's success of her Mojikara!"

"MINNA!" Everyone turned to see Genta waving his arms like a lunatic, "Sushi for everyone!"

"YEAH!" They cried out as they made their way to the kitchen. Kotono remained where she was.

Kenta noticed how quiet his cousin was, "Kotono, Daijoubu?"

"Huh?" Kotono was snapped out her daze. She decided to ask Kenta, _it's now or never_. "Kenta-niisan, did we time-travel?"

Kenta laughed, "Kotono, what are you talking about? You must be dreaming that you had time-traveled when you were sleeping for three days…"

_Really?_ Kotono thought. Kenta continued, "Are you coming?"

"In a minute… let me wash my face!" Kotono excused herself and went to her bedroom. As the cold water jolted her to be more alert, she stared at her reflection. Her mind was in turmoil as she is still confused that Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi or even Kenta (_whose memory is the best_) could forget that they met the previous generation of Shinkenger.

Kotono noticed her camera and grinned. She knew Takeo's recovery would be considered as a major event. As she picked up the camera, she checked the space of the memory stick. It contained images of scenery from the park but what struck her was the date on the pictures.

_2010_

_So we did go back in time…_ Kotono remembered the major fight she had with Chokichi and she took these pictures. She also recalled that Raiko screamed that they had time-travelled 20 years back. There was no mistake that it did happen.

Suddenly she felt a strange presence as if someone was watching her. Kotono cautiously took large but quiet strides, she silently picked up her shinai. Feeling the presence nearing her, the door slid open and she was ready to strike but stopped as she was surprised, "Oka-san?"

Her mother was amused with her strange pose, "Kotono, what are you doing?"

"Erm… I am stretching!" Kotono quickly made up an excuse as she pretended to stretch.

"KOTOHA-OBACHAN!" Kenta called from a distance, "Get Kotono! It's time to eat!"

"Coming! Kotono, are you coming?" Kotoha asked.

"Hai!" Kotono followed but as she slid the door closed, she thought: _That presence was definitely not Oka-san…_

Hikoma was from a distance, watching Kotono. _Gomenasai, Chiisai-Hime… You are right. You did go back in time… The reason why Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi and Kenta did not remember because I erased their memories while they were sleeping..._

The aged-man then witnessed the happy gathering. Kotoha sat between Kotono and Takeo. Hikoma observed Takeo; he had watched him since he was born. It is uncanny that he is the duplicate image of his father, Shiba Takeru. Takeo is like the splitting image of his father but he has the warmth and a bright smile from his mother, Hanaori Kotoha. That smile is the only common feature he shared with Kotono, his half-sister.

He silently thought of Kotono. Nobody knows who Kotoha's father is. Yes, Takeru and Kotoha did married but they divorced because of constant fights and argument over Takeo's condition of his Mojikara. Kotoha went to the United States to find a new life; she opened a dojo and spread the ways of Samurai there. But in the end, she came back because she missed Takeo, her own son, so much. When she came back, everyone was shocked that Kotoha had a new daughter, Hanaori Kotono. Takeru became angry at the sight of Kotono, he immediately left the Shiba mansion and has never come back sine. Of course, the gentle and young girl had to be a kagemusha for Takeo since Takeru left his position as Shiba Head.

Kotono's sudden existence and appearance was a blessing in disguise... Hikoma thought. True, everyone even Genta and Chiaki (Kotoha's close friends) were against Kotono at the beginning but they warmed up to her the moment they laid eyes on her. Kotono was three when she first came; she was innocent and well-mannered like her mother. No one could hate her. Kaoru decided to make her kagemusha since her health was perfect and Takeo felt the immediate bond of sibling for Kotono. Since Takeo could not be ShinkenRed, it made sense to pass that responsibility down to his next kin. And that is Kotono, though they do not share the same last name, Kotono carries their mother's name, Hanaori.

"Right! Time to clean up!" Sakutaro declared but Genta and Ryunosuke protested, "NO! The night is still young!"

Mamosuke rolled his eyes as he tried to get his drunken father to sit up, "Oto-san! It is like 10pm already!"

Kenta nodded as he went to his father, "Oyaji! Ryu-Ojisan! Please do not get drunk _again_!"

"Drunk?" Ryunosuke snorted. "Us? Nah! We are the best drinking man here! We can take in any alcohol!" Genta declared with pride though his balance was unsteady.

"It's amazing how Ryunosuke and Gen-san always fight but they get along fine when they are drunk!" The sober Chiaki commented which caused everyone to laugh.

Later, after an amount of persuasion spent on Ryunosuke and Genta to get to bed early, everyone wanted to sleep. Kotono, in her pajamas, sighed as she glanced at the pictures from her camera. _No doubt that we did went back 20 years ago…_

Unexpectedly, Kotono felt that strange presence again. She quickly summoned her Shinkenmaru, ready to fight. Feeling the presence nearing towards the door, Kotono slid the open but to cut a painting that was hanging on the wall.

_Not again…_ Kotono thought.

"Kotono?" She turned to find her mother at the corridor, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Kotono lied.

"Let me tuck you in…" Kotoha offered as she pushed Kotono to her bed.

"Oka-san! I'm fine; I'm going to be sixteen! I'm not a baby anymore." Kotono protested.

Kotoha shook her head; she took out her bamboo flute and began playing a mellow melody that immediately soothed her to sleep. As Kotono was breathing softly with her eyes closed, Kotoha gently kissed her daughter's forehead, _Baka! No matter how old you are, you will always be my little baby…_

Further away from the Shiba mansion, a mysterious stranger was watching Kotoha tucking in her daughter. _So that's Kotono?_ He asked himself as he glanced down at the photograph of Kotoha in a hospital bed, carrying a baby.

_She looks just like her mother…_ The stranger thought as he examined how the striking resemblance between Kotoha and her daughter.

_My little Kotono… you have grown up so much…_ He whispered as he walked away from the mansion.

* * *

**YAY! Okay~ What do you think of the Samurais' parents? ^^ Well, as you can see Kotono is pretty much the potagonist, so please do not get sick of her! Bear that stranger (at the end) in mind as he would pretty much play a significant role in the next chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible, so please be patient! ^_^  
Oh! I have to change the rating to T as the upcoming chapters are going to be 'darker' in a sense of erm... Nvm! I just change it because I feel I put the wrong rating but no biggie! :)**


	14. Sweet 16

Chokichi was looking guilty as he slid the door closed, "Hey Ken-chan! Do you think it is a good idea to keep this as a secret from Kotono?"

Kenta sighed, "I think it is best if Kotono does not know anything…"

Raiko nodded, "That's right! After all, her birthday is tomorrow… We need time to prepare for the surprise birthday party!"

"Kotoha hates surprises though…" Mamosuke commented as he finished decorating a banner which says: _Happy Sweet 16th Birthday Kotono!_

"Only when she expects them!" Kenta said.

Chokichi nudged Kenta, "Hey, your dad is bringing the sushi, right?"

Kenta nodded. "Our parents are bringing in the drinks while Chokichi's dad has to bring the entertainment stuff…" Raiko stated as she ticked off the list of things they had done for the preparation for the party.

"Do you think she knows about the party?" Chokichi peered outside worriedly.

There was a tap on the door, everyone froze. "I'm coming in." They sighed in relief as Takeo comes into the room.

"Hey Chokichi, will the bakery understand that I want to put a message on the cake?" Takeo asked.

"Of course! Just say it is a birthday cake…" Chokichi stated as he blew up more yellow and red balloons.

Raiko quickly stood up, "Tono! Allow me!"

Takeo waved his hand, "No, I'm going to do this for Kotono. I'm off!"

Kenta and Mamosuke shared a secret smile.

~*~*~*~*~*  
"Huh?" Kotono was puzzled by the empty main hall, "Where is everyone?" It has been a couple of weeks since the time-travel. Kotono did her best to try not to talk about it since her comrades failed to remember.

Suddenly Kotono felt the same presence again. Lately she has been feeling like someone is watching her and it made her feel uneasy. She summoned her Shinkenmaru as she felt that the presence was nearing her, she was about to strike but stopped, "Jii?"

"Chiisai-Hime!" Sakutaro bowed as he handed an official letter that contains the Shiba symbol, "This is for you…"

Kotono glimpsed behind Sakutaro to find a kuroko, dressed in a more grand uniform than she sees the regular kuroko. The Kuroko had the Shiba symbol on the uniform, bowed to Kotono as a sign of respect. The young samurai opened the envelope and read the contents.

"What does it say, Chiisai-Hime?" Sakutaro asked. Kotono wordlessly handed him the letter and he read the letter too.

Once he was finished reading, he commented, "It is a bit too sudden… I could not believe that it is happening now…" Sakutaro observed the young samurai he raised for 13 years and gently said, "If this is true, it is worth rejoicing about… At least you can find your father…"

Kotono said nothing, she bowed to the Kuroko to allow him to go. She was silent for a while, "Let's not do anything … for now."

The young samurai kept the letter in her pocket and went to her bedroom, "Jii?" She called as she slid the door open, "When that time comes, I will handle it from there…"

"Understood." Sakutaro bowed as Kotono slid the door closed. He made to his way to the kitchen but stopped as he heard a calm but threatening voice, "How could you do this?"

_Hime is angry?_ Sakutaro thought, he moved closer to the door and put his ear next to the door, in order to eavesdrop.

"Hanaori Kotono is no longer required to be the _kagemusha_ for Takeo." A deep voice stated, "Since Takeo has undergone Hiro's treatment of lowering his Earth Mojikara, there are signs that his Fire Mojikara is beginning to grow stronger. He would be able to resume his responsibilities as the 20th Shiba Head, therefore we do not need her anymore."

"Kotono has shown 13 years of loyal and dedication for the Shiba Clan!" Kaoru angrily told the voice, "She has mastered both the Fire and Earth Mojikara. Not to mention that she has finally learnt to use the Shiba sealing character!" Kaoru took a deep breath and stated, "To suddenly make her leave, will be a waste! After all the hard work she has gone through to get to where she is now!"

"Why are you doing this?" Kaoru whispered. Sakutaro had to press his ear closer to listen.

"Why? Takeru… Why?" Kaoru gently asked. _Tono_? Sakutaro was shocked. No one has heard from the 19th Shiba Head for more than 13 years since he left the Shiba mansion.

Takeru formally stated, "Oka-san, I will come tomorrow and make the announcement."

"Can it be another day?" Kaoru tenderly pleaded, "Tomorrow is her birthday… To be told that she is no longer needed from the Shiba Clan on her birthday?"

There was silence.

"Are you trying to separate Takeo, your own son, from his sister?" Kaoru asked as tears are threatening to slide down her cheeks.

Takeru coldly stated, "Kotono is not the Shiba Clan heir. What is the need of her to stay here?"

Kaoru called her son "Takeru…" but there was a click and the phone call ended. The 18th Shiba Head sighed as she fell on her bed. She glared at her Sodophone, to receive that phone call after not hearing from him for 13 years… She was angry at his plan to make Kotono leave, just like that. Kaoru placed her head in her hands, feeling tired as the anger drained her energy. _Kotono…Gomenasai…_

For the first time in years, Kaoru let a tear to slide down her cheeks. She broke down and cried. Kaoru could not remember when was the last time she cried but it felt good to cry. She cried for Kotono who is like her granddaughter. After tomorrow, she was never going to see her again.

**~Next day~  
**"Onii-chan! Kenta-niisan! What are you guys doing?" Kotono asked as Takeo dragged her with Kenta covering her eyes.

"She is here!" Chokichi excitedly announced to everyone.

Kenta took his heads from Kotono as she asked. "What are you-" There was sudden explosion of colorful ribbons thrown at her.

"OTANJOUBI-OMETOU!" Everyone called out.

"Eh?" Kotono was stunned, she totally forgot about her birthday.

"Ontanjoubi-Ometou, Kotono… " Kotoha and Takeo whispered as they gave Kotono a hug.

Genta presented his niece a huge bowl of her favorite sushi. Prawns, Egg roll, Tuna and Salmon. "Gen-Oji… Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Yosh!" Chokichi clapped his hands, "The secret samurai party is a success!"

Kaoru smiled as she announced, "Let the party begin!" In the shadow, Takeru was watching from afar and was surprised at how the children grew up. It had been over 13 years since he had last seen them.

Mamosuke obviously got his good looks and maturity from Mako but is tall and slender like his father. As for Raiko, she is theatrical but polite like her father but has the elegant figure of her mother.

As for Chokichi, he resembles his father a lot. He has that same cheeky grin and playful expression. Though he looks immature, he has his mother's friendliness that makes you trust him.

Kenta looks like Genta as they both share the same enthusiasm but he has Mitsuba's features. So when Kenta stands next to Kotono or Takeo, it is easy to see that they are related. Takeru felt a swirl of pride as Takeo is now tall and handsome like his father but most of all, he has a glowing complexion unlike the pale little boy he used to carry. Takeo looks healthy and happy, Takeru loves his son's smile as it is warm and bright.

Takeru then saw Kotono who is the splitting image of her mother but her eyes… There is something about her eyes that made him feel like he had seen them somewhere.

Kotono looked around, feeling the warmth and welcoming atmosphere as she observed the people she grew to love. _Minna, Gomenasai…_ She quietly thought as she took her camera from her pocket, _I will treasure these memories in my heart…_ The birthday girl held her camera, ready to take a picture.

First up, her lens zoomed into a happy family of four. "Oto-san! Please try some Origiri that Oka-san and I made." Mamosuke asked as he held the Origiri in front of his father's lips.

"No… I'm not that hungry…" Ryunosuke declined as he backed away from his son.

Raiko went behind her father, "Oto-san! You must!" This led a childish fight between Ryunosuke and Raiko. Mamosuke was witnessing it but shook his head at how pointless it was while Mako was in a whole corner, engrossed in making her Origiri. _Click!_

Kotono checked the picture, it showed Raiko and Ryunosuke being theatrical, with their dramatic but comical expressions in their father-daughter fight. Mamosuke being the mature son, was standing beside them ad shaking his head. As for Mako, she looked like the typical housewife and mother as she makes her Origiri. Too bad they taste horrible. Kotono felt sorry for Ryunosuke as he had to put up with Mako's cooking, as well as Mamosuke's. Though it is well known that samurai women cannot cook, Mamosuke is the only known male samurai to have the same taste as the women.

_Ryu-sensei…Arigatou for your helping me when I struggled with my sword work. Mako-Obasan… Arigatou for assisting me when I needed to improve my Mojikara._ Kotono silently thanked them. Her camera goes to another happy family.

"You can't beat me Oyaji!" Chokichi challenged Chiaki as the both of them had a PSP in their hands.

"We'll see about that!" Chiaki smirked.

Moriyo was between her son and husband, cheering them on, "Gambetta ne!" The two ShinkenGreen were pushing the buttons vigorously as the battle game was intense.

"K.O." Chokichi's PSP declared. "You win!" Chiaki's PSP announced.

"NOOOOO!" Chokichi held his head in defeat while Chiaki punched his fists in the air, "Yes! Your old man still got it!"

_Click!_ The photo showed Chiaki doing his victory dance while Moriyo was trying to comfort Chokichi who could not get over the fact that he has been defeated by his own father. Kotono chuckled at the picture.

_Tani-sensei… Arigatou for encouraging me whenever I feel like giving up. Moriyo-Obachan… Arigatou for giving me comfort when I needed. _Kotono thought. She then heard a loud voice, "Oyaji! You're going down!"

"Oh no Kenta… _You_ are going down!" Genta stated.

Mitsuba held a stopwatch, she smiled at the two of them, "Ready? Steady? Go!"

Kenta and Genta grabbed a couple of prawns and cooked them in their specialty. In matter of minutes, the both of them were finished. Genta presented a plate of sushi. The prawns served as the Sashimi on the rice. As for Kenta, his plate had beautifully cooked prawns with sauces drawn as design on the plate. Mitsuba, being the judge, tasted them.

"How is it?" The both of them asked.

"Oiishi…" Mitsuba stated as she was in deep thoughts, "I can't decide! The both of them are really good!"

_Click!_ Kotono smiled at the cooking showdown Kenta and Genta seem to be having. Genta is a sushi chef while Kenta is a chef, specializing in French cuisine. Mitsuba is the judge.

_Gen-Ojichan… Arigatou for making the best sushi and my favorite curry rice whenever I'm hungry. Mi-Obachan… Arigatou for understanding me when I am at my most stubborn mood._

Kotono's camera zoomed into a person. _Sensei…_ Kotono carefully adjusted her lens to get a perfect portrait of Kaoru. _Click!_

_Sensei… Arigatou for teaching me. Though I am not the true Shiba Head or ShinkenRed, thank you for your kindness and wisdom. _Kotono thought. Further from Kaoru was Sakutaro, her mentor and guardian for 13 years. _Click!_

_Jii… Arigatou for raising me and never see me less than a kagemusha…_ Kotono was grateful of having him in her life. Then, she heard a mellow melody that always soothed her to sleep.

Kotoha was playing the bamboo flute. _Click!_ Kotono knew from that picture, her mother is feeling clam and happy as she played with her eyes closed. _Oka-san… Arigatou for making me smile when you play the flute. _Further away from her was her half-brother, Takeo.

He was pouring tea into his cup. Takeo held the cup, feeling its warmth before drinking it. _Click!_ Takeo turned in surprise as he saw Kotono holding her camera.

"Onii-chan looks really warm! It's just one picture and I'm going to keep it!" Kotono stated which made Takeo shook his head.

_Onii-chan...You had always given me comfort and warmth… Arigatou gozaimasu!_ Kotono smiled.

Takeo saw his sister's smile, "What is that smile for?"

"Nothing!" Kotono shrugged off his question. Sakutaro saw the encounter between the siblings and came over, "Should we take a photo of the children?" He called them for the group photo.

Chokichi and Kenta were excited, "YAY! Group photo!" Sakutaro took Kotono's camera while they get ready to pose. Raiko stood next to her brother. Besides Mamosuke was Takeo. Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono were squatting down and Takeo had his chin on Kotono's head as he hugged her.

_Mamosuke…Raiko…Chokichi…Kenta-niisan… Arigatou for putting your lives in my hands though you did not needed to. For that, I am grateful. I am also thankful that I was able to put mine in yours. _Kotono thought as she glanced at her comrades before smiling at the camera. _Click!_

"Time for the birthday cake!" Kaoru announced as she clapped for the kuroko to bring in the special cake Takeo specially ordered.

Everyone sang the Happy Birthday song and Kotono made her wish before blowing the candles. Takeru, who was still in the shadows, decided maybe he was not ready to face them. Not after the way he had seen everyone being happy with Kotono, especially his son's. His appearance would shock them.

"Minna-san!" Kotono announced in her clear and loud voice, "I have an announcement to make…"

Everyone, who was smiling, gathered closer to listen. "Today… I will leave my position as_ kagemusha _and never return to the Shiba mansion."

"Kotono, what are you talking about?" Takeo demanded as the sudden news surprised everyone. "Kotono…" Kaoru whispered as she knew what she was going to say.

"Onii-chan, the reason why I became ShinkenRed was because you could not use your Mojikara. Now you can! Your Fire Mojikara has improved. In a couple of years, you would be able to resume your responsibilities as ShinkenRed…" Kotono explained.

"But we need a ShinkenRed! You can't leave!" Chokichi protested.

Kotono gave a bitter smile, "You do have a ShinkenRed. Shiba Takeru… Tono-sama, Please come out of your hiding place…"

Takeru was stunned. _How did she…_ He thought as he emerged from the shadows.

"Tono?" Ryunosuke stuttered as he quickly bowed.

"Takeru…" Mako did not know how to greet him.

Chiaki stiffly nodded, "Takeru"

"T-Take-chan…" Genta was not sure to embrace his best friend after not seeing him for 13 years or to be angry.

"T-Tono-sama…" Kotoha backed away and ran into the mansion.

Hikoma and Tanba came in and were shocked, "Tono?" Hikoma asked.

"Honorable Head!" Tanba greeted happily as he bowed.

"Takeo…" Takeru greeted as he walked towards his son but Takeo backed away as he came closer.

"Chiisai-Tono!" Tanba stood beside Takeo, "Greet your father!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Takeo walked towards Kotono, "Why can't you stay?"

"After all, I am a substitute for Onii-chan…Since I am no longer needed, I made a promise to myself that I would find my biological father after I'm done with this… " Kotono whispered, "I know he may be dead but I want to know what he is like..."

Takeo glared at Takeru, "Why should I call him father?"

Tanba was scandalized, "Chiisai-Tono!"

"Where were you when I needed you the most?" Takeo painfully asked Takeru. "Where were you when I needed a father?"

"Takeo…" Takeru started, "Gomenasai… That's why I want to make it up to you…"

"Onii-chan… Don't we always talking about finding our father?" Kotono gently asked.

Takeo wiped the tears that were threatening to fall down, "Can't you adopt Kotono?"

Takeru looked away, "No…"

Kotono smiled, "I promise I'll write!" She turned to everyone, "Minna-san… Arigatou gozaimasu!" She then got down on her knees to give a formal bow, to show respect and gratitude. A kuroko went to her and gave her suitcase and bag.

The young samurai grinned and waved her camera, "These pictures… I'll treasure them in my heart!" She then walked out of the Shiba mansion and had not looked back.

The mysterious stranger who had been watching Kotono, barged into the Shiba mansion.

Tanba, who first saw him, demanded, "Who are you?"

"Just a passing Kamen Rider…" The stranger stated, "I need to speak to Hanaori Kotoha."

"What do you want with her?" Mitsuba asked. Mako was stunned and thought: C_ould it be…_

At that moment, Kotoha stepped in and recognized him, "Tsukasa-san?"

"Kotoha!" Tsukasa greeted and then grabbed her arm, "We _really_ need to talk!" Kotoha nodded as he led her to an area, further from everyone.

Takeo looked at Kenta and Chokichi whom nodded. The three of them discreetly walked closer to eavesdrop their conversation.

"How can you do this to Kotono? Lying to her that her father is dead when he is pretty much alive?" Tsukasa demanded.

Kotoha looked away, "I'm sorry…"

"Could it be… that guy is Kotono's father?" Chokichi voiced his thoughts out loud. Kenta and Takeo looked at each other. _Is it possible?_

* * *

**YAY! Finished this chapter! What do you think? Please submit your thoughts in your reviews. :)**


	15. AB

**Previously…****  
"How can you do this to Kotono? Lying to her that her father is dead when he is pretty much alive?" Tsukasa demanded.**

**Kotoha looked away, "I'm sorry…"**

**"Could it be… that guy is Kotono's father?" Chokichi voiced his thoughts out loud. Kenta and Takeo looked at each other. _Is it possible?_**

The Shinkengers and Samurais were sitting in the main hall. The atmosphere was rather calm despite the tension accumulating between Takeru and his vassals.

Mamosuke and Raiko were sitting beside their parents. To suddenly change their loyalty from Kotono to Takeru was rather shocking. They knew their duty is to protect the Shiba Head but they pledged their lives to Kotono. It was rather confusing indeed. Ryunosuke sighed as he observed his children; he went through the same thing.

Mako was serving the birthday cake that Kotono did not cut. Genta and Chiaki were silent the whole time. Kaoru, Mitsuba and Moriyo were glancing at each other. They were not sure how to break the _ice_ between the Shinkengers.

"GOYOU DE! GOYOU DE!"

"Daigoyou?" Genta asked as the mechanic lantern flew to Tanba.

"What did you say to Kotono-chan to make her leave?" Daigoyou asked with threat in his voice, "Kotono is Boss' niece! If Tanba bullies Kotono, he bullies Daigoyou too! TAKE THAT!" The talking lantern started shooting Discs at Tanba.

"Daigoyou! That's enough!" Mako gently stated as she touched the lantern.

"Gomen… Kotono left because it was my fault…" Takeru stated.

"TONO-SAMA!" Daigoyou asked with shock as he realized Takeru's presence.

"Then why did you let her leave?" Everyone turned to Genta who for once was staring at his best friend with daggers. "Why must you make her leave?"

"She is not the Shiba Head…" Takeru hesitantly answered.

"Still! There's no reason for you to kick her out of the mansion!" Chiaki stood up.

Genta folded his arms, "She became part of this family…" Takeru looked away, feeling speechless. He glanced over at his son.

There he was standing above Chokichi and Kenta, they were leaning against the doorframe, eavesdropping the conversation between Kotoha and Tsukasa, the so-called Kamen Rider.

"Kamen Rider… What is a Kamen Rider?" Takeo asked.

Kenta shrugged, "Oyaji did not like one of the Kamen Rider as he stole the Ika Origami since he thought Ika Origami was a treasure or something like that…"

"An insect-themed motorcycle-riding superhero who fights supervillain?" Chokichi suggested. Takeo and Kenta gave Chokichi a weird look.

Chokichi shrugged, "Oyaji says that their faces do resemble an insect… He saw one that rode on a motorcycle before and he said that the Kamen Rider also helped in defeating the Gedoushu…"

"Shh…" Takeo hushed the duo who was talking to listen to the conversation.

"For sixteen years of her life… You did not tell her?" Tsukasa asked.

Kotoha looked away, "Yes…"

"Why?" The Kamen Rider took out the picture of Kotoha and they baby Kotono, "She needs a father! You are hiding away the fact… she wants to know who her father is…"

"It's hard!" Kotoha looked away. "After almost 17 years… I thought I was ready to face _him_ but I can't!" Kotoha confessed.

Tsukasa sighed as he gently grabbed Kotoha by the arms, "Kotoha…You can't stop running away…"

The door slid open, "Oka-san… What are you running away from?" Takeo asked, coming into the room.

"You really resemble Tono-sama… but you are not cold like him…" Tsukasa observed.

Takeo bowed, "May I please know what is your relationship between you and my mother?"

Chokichi and Kenta came in too, "Yeah… Who are you anyway?"

"Just a passing Kamen Rider…" Tsukasa held his camera and nodded, "Come on Kotoha! Let's go and tell him about Kotono!"

He dragged Kotoha and she protested, "NO! I'm not ready!"

The Shinkenger and Samurais were blocking their entrance, "Let go of my mother…" Takeo calmly stated.

Tsukasa sighed as he patted Kotoha's head, "Gomen ne…But as her godfather, I am saying she has the right to know who her biological father is…"

"GODFATHER?" Kenta and Chokichi half-shouted and half-asked.

"So you're Kotono's godfather whom she always talks about… you're the one who gives her that camera… And you are also that person in the United States who she frequently writes letters to?" Takeo realized the connection now.

"EH!" Daigoyou asked.

Tsukasa grinned, "That's me!" He looked at Kotoha, "You made a promise to Natsumi… Your promise is to tell Kotono about her father when she is old enough…"

"I know…" Kotoha whispered.

Tsukasa gave her a hug, "You can do it!"

_She had another lover? _Takeru felt a pang of jealousy but he shrugged away the feeling. _It's none of my concern… She was the one who asked for the divorce…_

The Kamen Rider bowed to the Shinkengers and Samurais and left. Everyone left the room, leaving Kotoha and Takeru alone.

"Tono-sama…" Kotoha greeted.

"So we're back to being strangers again, are we?" Takeru felt disappointed at Kotoha's greeting.

Kotoha nodded, "We do not know each other anymore…"

~*~*~*~*~*  
Kotono was alone in a darkroom. The room only had red light, she was soaking the pictures she took from her birthday party in some chemicals and hung them to dry. Kotono sighed as she observed all the pictures she took. There was a knock on the door, "Kotono-chan! Come and eat!"

"I'm coming!" Kotono came out of the room and an elderly but kind man was holding a plate of chocolate chips cookies and a couple of glasses of milk. "Gomen ne! I wasn't expecting your visit, but I had these cookies. Ontanjoubi-Ometou!"

"Ah… It's so nice to see Kotono so grown up…" Yusuke stated as he walked into the room, "I can't believe she is sixteen now! It was like yesterday when she was born in the hospital…"

"Yu-Oji!" Kotono blushed.

The elderly man laughed, "Kotono-chan really looks like her mother… You are taller than your mother now…but her eyes… they are different from her mother?" He silently compared Kotono's eyes with her mother's. _Kotoha's eyes were big and child-like, giving off an innocent quality. As for Kotono, her dark eyes were perfectly almond-shaped that gives off the impression that Kotono is a serious person._

"Grandpa-Hikari… Thanks for the cookies!" Kotono thanked the elderly man whose name is Hikari Eijiro, who owned the Hikari Studio where Kotono is currently developing her photos.

"Ah! That reminds me… Kotono, your mother left some of your photo albums in America… I kept them for safe-keeping just in case…" Eijiro got up and walked to the cupboard to retrieve them.

The door opened, "I'm back!" A feminine voice called out.

"Na-Okasan" Kotono stood up as she greeted the lady.

"Kotono-chan?" Natsumi asked with surprise, but she was rejoiced to finally see her goddaughter after all these years. Natsumi went to hug her goddaughter who is taller than her by a couple of inches now. Kotoha had met the Kamen Rider group while she was in the States. Since she had no place to stay and she was pregnant with Kotono at that time, Natsumi offered her a place to stay in the Hikari Studio since her grandfather opened another branch in America. Kotoha also opened a dojo.

Since then, Kotoha gave birth to Kotono. Tsukasa and Natsumi, who were newly-wedded at that time, became Kotono's godparents. However when Kotono was just three, her mother decided to move back to Tokyo and Kotono was not allowed to travel to the States to visit them due to her training as a samurai. Instead, Kotono constantly wrote letters to them to say she is doing well.

"How's the dojo doing so far?" Kotono asked Yusuke, who had taken over the dojo since Kotoha left the States.

Yusuke grinned, "It's still good. Kotono… since you're no acquainted with the Shiba Clan, why don't you take back the dojo in the States? That is if you cannot find out who is your father… "

Natsumi brightened at the suggestion, "You can come and live with us! Of course you can help out with the studio and you can study photography seriously with Grandpa-Hikari… if you want!"

"I'm back!" Everyone turned to see Tsukasa entering the studio.

"Tsu-Otosan!" Kotono greeted her godfather.

Tsukasa saluted Kotono light and whispered to Natsumi, "She didn't tell her…"

"What?" Natsumi was astonished.

"Here they are!" Eijiro came in, carrying a couple of photo albums and gave them to Kotono. He also handed her a stack of photographs, "Your photos are dry now, they can be put in an album."

Eijiro smiled at Kotono who he considered like his god-great-granddaughter. Suddenly he felt a pain flaring up at his back. He clutched his back, "Itai…"

"Ojii-chan!" Natsumi cried out for her grandfather.

"Grandpa Hikari!" Kotono held him, "I'll bring him to the hospital!"

~*~*~*~*~*  
Takeru sighed as he watched the 4 young samurais kneeling down before him, with their respective parents standing behind them. Kotoha stood at the entrance of the main hall, watching them.

While Takeo and Kaoru stood behind Takeru. The 19th Shiba Head cleared his throat, "I have now returned to the Shiba mansion… Since Kotono is longer an acquaintance of the Shiba Clan, I asked you to put your lives in my hand and I will do the same thing for the time being, that is until Takeo has finished mastering his Fire Mojikara."

"Hai… Tono!" Raiko and Mamosuke bowed their heads. Chokichi and Kenta looked away.

"Oi! What are you doing? Bow your head!" Tanba scolded Chokichi and Kenta.

"No longer acquainted with the Shiba Clan?" Chokichi asked with anger as he stood up.

Kenta stood up as well, "No matter what you said about Kotono! You cannot cut my ties with her! She is my cousin!"

"She is a _kagemusha!_ Takeo's life is more important!" Tanba stated.

"No!" Everyone turned in surprise to stare at Takeo as he stood between Chokichi and Kenta, "Kotono is my sister… Whether she is Shiba or not… She is still my sister although we do not have the same father! Oto-san, where were you this whole time? Kotono had to be a _kagemusha_ because of you! After all… weren't you once a _kagemusha_ for Obasan? Obasan adopted you so you can be Shiba Head! Why can't you do the same thing for Kotono?"

"Chiisai-Tono!" Tanba asked with scandalized tone in his voice, "The important thing is to preserve the Shiba blood!"

Takeru looked away, "All these years I had been away… I had been meditating and mastering the Shiba sealing character…"

Takeo reasoned with his father, "Kotono can do the sealing character! If you adopt her-"

"No!" Takeru gave his answer in a flat tone.

"Why not?" Takeo asked his father.

"She is not the Shiba Head heir!" Takeru counter-argued with his son.

Takeo glared at his father, "She will be if you adopt her!" After this statement, Takeo left the main hall with Chokichi and Kenta following him. Everyone left the main hall, with Kaoru squeezed Takeru's arm for reassurance before she left.

"Jii…" Takeru whispered to Hikoma, looking for his advice, "What do I do?"

"Kotono reminds me a lot of you… Tono." Hikoma stated as he folded his arms, Takeru looked at his guardian with wide eyes, "Tono… I wish you were more honest with your feelings…"

Takeru was puzzled, "What do you mean-"

The bell of the gap sensor rang, the Samurais immediately ran into the main hall while Hikoma reveal the co-ordinate of the attack.

"Kotono mastered the Sealing character? Hmpf!" Tanba commented, "If she did, there would be no Gedoushu attacking the city!"

The Samurais realized Tanba's words and looked down.

"Listen!" Takeru stated, "Despite what you may be thinking… I still want you to fight with me!"

The Samurais looked hesitant but Takeru added softly, "Please…"

"Hai!" The Samurais bowed.

"I want to go too!" Takeo stated with anger vanished from his voice, forgetting the fact that he was angry at his father earlier and Takeru nodded.

Hikoma announced in a clear voice to the Kuroko, "Tono is going to the battle!"

Sakutaro later came with a spare Shinkenmaru and gave it to Takeo, "Chiisai-Tono is going to the battle!"

The Kuroko banged the drums as the Samurais and Takeo, led by Takeru, went to the designated attack but they were surprised to find just the Nanashi Renju but no Ayakashi.

A couple of purple needles struck them and Kenta was shocked, "Leiko?"

The Gedou in her human from smirked, "Hello Takeru…"

"Leiko?" Takeru recognized her, "When did you…." Takeru was shocked as he could not believe that Leiko has fallen down into a Gedou.

"Takeo…You have grown up to be handsome like your father…" Leiko smiled.

Takeo gripped his Shinkenmaru, "What are you talking about? You witch! You tried to kill my mother and Kotono!" The young samurai stated as he launched to attack Leiko.

Leiko dodged the attack easily, "Nanashi Renju! Take no prisoner!" The Nanashi Renju attacked the Samurais.

"**IPPITSU SOJOU**!"

"**SHINKENRED, SHIBA TAKERU!" **

"**THE SAME! BLUE, IKENAMI MAMOSUKE!"**

"**THE SAME! PINK, SHIRAISHI RAIKO!"**

"**THE SAME! GREEN, TANI CHOKICHI!"**

"**THE SAME! YELLOW, UMEMORI KENTA!"**

The Samurais kneeled down while Takeru stated, **"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!" **They declared in a loud voice, **"Shinkenger! Going forth!"**

Takeo blocked Leiko's attack, "My, my! Takeo… I could had been your mother. You might as well stop fighting, I'm going easy on you."

"You're not my mother! You will never be! Even if you married my father! I only have one mother and she is Hanaori Kotoha!" Takeo declared as they exchanged more strikes.

Leiko was caught off-guard. _He said… I would make a good mother… Why does Takeo reject me? NO! That kagemusha must had manipulated him to thinking that slut is his mother!_

"I LOVE YOUR FATHER!" Leiko shouted as she swiftly swung her katana but Takeo caught the blade with his Shinkenmaru.

Takeo stated coldly, "If you had loved him, you would have treated him as the most precious thing in the world! Have you held on to him? Have you thought that you loved him till the end? You think that is love? Falling into a Gedou to get a person to love you? That is not love!"

"Shut up!" Leiko shouted as Takeo reminded her of the battle that she had with Kotono.

"I know that you were supposed to marry my father after he divorced my mother… Since my mother and Kotono came, my father left. You became a Gedou because you were desperate to be my father's wife. You were fantasizing about my father's love for you! You falling down into a Gedou means you have abandoned everything in life, including love!" Takeo stated.

"That _kagemusha_ tell you that! DID SHE?" Leiko shouted with anger.

Takeo stood to his full height, looking down at her, "I was the one who told her that."

"NO!" Leiko screamed as she swung her sword.

"Takeo!" Takeru cried out as he went to his son's side and protect him with his Shinkenmaru.

Leiko smirked and then she screamed, letting go of her shamisen as it burst into flames, burning her. She held her katana and swung it at Takeo.

Takeru pushed his son away and the katana left along cut on his abdomen. This caused Takeru to de-henshin as he fell down, clutching to his wound.

"Shiba Takeru… If I cannot have you, no one can!" Leiko looked into his eyes for the last time and put her arms around him as she evaporated, causing an explosion.

"Oto-san!" Takeo called out.

The Nanashi Renju who were battling the Samurais, suddenly disappeared. Mamosuke saw the explosion and nodded at Raiko.

He wrote the character _Water_ while Raiko wrote the character _Rain_. They waved both of the characters to each other. They both combined, causing the sky to darken. Then it started raining, putting out the fire that the explosion left.

"Oto-san!" Takeo ran to his father who was bleeding immensely.

"He's losing a lot of blood…" Chokichi commented with fear in his voice.

Kenta stated, "Quick! We need to get him to the hospital!" Both Takeo and Kenta put Takeru's arms on their shoulders. The Samurais quickly made their way to the nearest hospital, hoping they can save their lord before it is too late.

Mamosuke flipped his Sodophone, "Oto-san! Tono is losing a lot of blood! Please come to the hospital as soon as possible!"

They reached the entrance of the hospital, "Is there a doctor?" Takeo asked in panic.

The nurses from the counter quickly put Takeru on the stretcher and pulled him into the Emergency room. The Shinkenger family came over and Kaoru asked, "How is he?"

The doctor came out of the Emergency room and everyone surrounded him, "Doctor! How is he?"

"He has lost a lot of blood… Is there anyone who is willing to donate their blood to him?" The doctor asked. All of them nodded, "His blood type is AB negative. Is there anyone with the same blood type?"

Everyone looked expectantly at Takeo since he is the son, "Don't look at me… My blood group is A positive."

The doctor asked every one of them for their blood type but none of them have AB negative. "It is going to be hard… AB negative is one of the rarest blood group in the world… We'll try to find someone in the hospital with the matching blood type."

Kaoru sighed, "Will he die of blood loss?"

"No! He would survive!" Hikoma was certain as the doctor went off to look for a person with the matching blood type as he went through a list of people in the hospital. The nurses gestured the Samurais and Shinkengers to the waiting room.

Tanba panicked, "We need Tono!"

Hikoma silently prayed that the doctor would find someone to donate their blood to Takeru. _Please…_ The Shinkenger and Samurai sat down in the waiting area and patiently waited.

_Tono-sama…I need to tell you something…_ Kotoha thought as she remembered the happy memories she had with him when they were happier before they grew apart.

**A few hours later**  
The nurse nudged Hikoma and he opened his eyes. Everyone had fallen asleep since they waited a long time. "Someone had donated his blood to Takeru-sama."

"Really?" Takeo who is now awake, "Can we see him?" The nurse led the large group of people to Takeru's hospital ward. The group of sixteen managed to fit in the spacious and private ward that Takeru is lying down on the bed, looking slightly pale.

The doctor who is checking his condition smiled at Takeru's family and friend, "He would be fine in a few days."

Kaoru asked, "Who is the person that has donated his blood to Takeru?"

Takeru nodded, "I would like to thank him…"

The doctor sighed, "That person would like to remain anonymous but if you like, you can meet him. I think he is waiting to hear the news."

The nurse who had led them to the hospital ward, went up to Takeo, "The person who had donated the blood to the gentleman, asked me to give these to the gentleman's son." She handed a red pentagon-shaped object that has the character _Fire_ and another red rectangular object.

"A Sodophone?" Kenta asked.

"Sumimasen! Where is the person now?" Takeo asked the nurse politely. She answered him, "He's right outside!"

Takeo stepped outside to find no one in the corridor. The nurse who was behind him, scratched her head, "That's strange… The person was here a minute ago…"

"Maybe you can still catch him if you run… I think he would be exiting the hospital by now…" The nurse offered.

Takeo nodded and bowed to the nurse before sprinting off. He ran passed a person who was wearing torn jeans and a black jacket. That person pulled down the cap to cover the face. _As long as the Sanzu River exists, a ShinkenRed is needed…_ The person thought as Takeo ran down the stais. That person began to walk away from the hospital ward.

* * *

**Okay... Don't kill me! *runs and hide* I promise promise you that over the next two chapters, you would find out who is Kotono's father. Really! For now~ Who do you think is Kotono's father or who do you suspect is her father? Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter! :)**


	16. If

_If I were to go  
If I were to get close to you  
What would you think?  
I don't have the courage._

**"Shiba Takeru-sama, you have a healthy son!" The doctor announced proudly as he presented a cute crying baby to Takeru.**

**"A son?" Takeru asked with surprise. The news made him happy as he had become a father. Takeru glanced at his wife who is now breathing in deeply. Takeru carefully held the baby who is now fast asleep as he thought of what happened: They had been married for about a year. It was awkward at first since Kotoha used to called him 'Tono-sama' **

**Takeru wanted to marry Kotoha since she is the only girl he knows and feels comfortable being with, except Mako and Kaoru. Though Takeru and Kotoha did not marry for love but more likely for convenience at the beginning, their feelings for each other had evidently grown. Kotoha would play the flute which Takeru never fail to listen as he drinks his tea.**

**"I love you." Takeru's eyes widened as he realized he did not mean to say that. That would be the first time he told Kotoha that he loves her. Takeru quickly looked away, embarrassed that he accidently slipped out his true thoughts that he had meant to keep.**

**Kotoha, tired from labour, looked away from Takeru, "Tono-sama…" She called out gently and tried to catch his eyes, "I love you too…"**

**Takeru looked at her, "Really?"**

**"Hai…" Kotoha shyly looked down at her hands, "Tono-sama…"**

**"No…" Takeru stated, Kotoha looked at him, "Call me Takeru. Who would call their husband 'Tono-sama'?"**

**The baby boy gave a little cry. The nurse came in and asked, "Have you decided on the name for the baby?"**

**"Takeo…" Kotoha answered, "He'll be a warrior with bravery like his father…" She blushed when Takeru looked at her.**

**"I love you…" Takeru stated as he gently kissed her on the lips lightly.**

_If you were to go  
If you were to leave  
How could I send you away?  
That keeps scaring me_

**One-year-old baby Takeo was coughing with his face getting paler and paler. Hiro who is now fifteen years old shook his head as he put down his brush, "Takeo is going to have problems with his Mojikara when he grows up… His Earth Mojikara which is stronger keeps putting out his Fire Mojikara…"**

**"Is there anything that can be done?" Kotoha asked as she watched how her son keeps getting sicker and sicker.**

**"Gomenasai… I do not have the solution to this…" Hiro bowed as he exited the room.**

**Takeru punched the wall with his fist, "Takeo's Mojikara does not work because he has two elements? Ryunosuke and Mako's son, Mamosuke, has two elements of Mojikara and yet he is not sick!"**

**Kotoha silently listened as she pressed a cold damp cloth on Takeo's forehead. He was only a baby and yet his sickness reminded her of her elder sister, Mitsuba.**

**The 19th Shiba Head furiously went to the cupboard to take out a bottle of sake. **

**"Takeru…" Kotoha sighed as her husband drank the big bottle of sake all in one gulp. Ever since they had found out that Takeo is sick, though they are not sure of the illness or at least how to cure it. Takeru had been drinking and going out late at night.**

**"This…" Takeru slurred, "…is your fault! Your family must have some sort of illness in the genes since your sister was the one who couldn't fight as her body is weak!"**

**"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Kotoha stated.**

**"It's true…" Takeru swung the bottle, obviously very drunk, commented, "Then why would Takeo had this illness anyway?"**

**"It's not the same illness he has as my sister!" Kotoha argued.**

**"It is…" Takeru breathed out to Kotoha which she could smell the alcohol.**

**"The match was a wrong one to begin with…" Kotoha remarked.**

**This comment angered Takeru, he raised his hand and Kotoha closed her eyes, waiting for the hit to happen but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to find Takeru walking towards her with his eyes full of anger.**

**This made her slowly walk back until she was back against the wall and Takeru put his arms on the wall, blocking Kotoha, "The you should had thought about it…"**

**He storms off, taking more bottles of sake, leaving Kotoha and Takeo in the room. Kotoha fought her tears for a long time but she could not help it as they slid down her cheeks. **

**Takeo began to cry again, Kotoha quickly composed herself and went to him and took out her flute to play it, order to soothe him to sleep. As soon Takeo was fast asleep, Kotoha clamped her hand to her mouth and cried. _Tono-sama… Where are you?_ **

**Her husband is a total stranger to her now. She doesn't know him anymore. She feels like the Takeru or 'Tono-sama' she used to know and love, has died. But the thing is… she still loves him.**

_Because I am a fool  
I can only look at you from a distance  
Maybe your heart will turn away  
And so like that, we would become distant again_

**_So that is her… Leiko…_**** Kotoha thought as she observed a beautiful lady with striking grey eyes, flirting with Takeru in a restaurant. She remembered over-hearing Tanba talking of a marriage proposal since she and Takeru had divorced for over a few months now.**

**Tanba kept on praising how _perfect_ Leiko is for the wife of the Shiba Head. She comes from a good Samurai family and is also known for her shamisen playing. **

**Kotoha watched as Leiko plays her shamisen, plucking off beautiful notes while Takeru drinks his cup of sake. This scene made her feel sad as it used to be her playing the flute while Takeru drinks tea. Feeling the left one out, Kotoha turned to go to the park and began playing the flute to make her feel better**

_Because I'm really foolish  
I can't say 'I love you'  
Maybe waiting for meeting again would be painful  
And I'm afraid my days would become sad._

**Kotoha sighed as she glanced at a picture of her and Takeru (which Genta took with his Sushi Changer and when Takeru was not looking) The picture showed Takeru dressed up in a tuxedo and posed as her butler. Their reversed role was ****to give the impression that she is an upper-class girl.**

**The young vassal still could not believe that Takeru would humble himself to pose as her butler. She is thankful for having a person like him in her life as he tends go out of his way to bring her out of her shell. Even when she treats him like vassals are supposed to treat their lord, Takeru is still unsatisfied with that. **

**_I love you…I still do… _****Kotoha thought.**

**Smiling at the picture, Kotoha played a happier melody on the flute as she thought of the good times she had with Takeru.**

**The door opened and Kotoha quickly hid the picture. Takeru was surprised to find _ex-wife_ as he did not expect her, "Kotoha?"**

**"Tono-sama…" Kotoha greeted which never failed to make Takeru feel light-headed with the way she said it. There was silence for a while. Takeru coughed, "So… How have you been?" He asked formally.**

**Kotoha nodded and smiled faintly. Takeru noticed how her smile seems a little fake now since it does not have the brightness he used to see and know very well. He glanced down to see her holding a bamboo flute, _I miss listening to you play…_ Takeru thought.**

**"Takeru?" He turned to find Leiko, looking for him. **

**"There you are! Come!" Leiko grabbed his arm and dragged him off without even glancing at Kotoha, "There's a great spaghetti place I want you to try!"**

**Kotoha's heart feel heavier as she watched Takeru and Leiko walked further away, _I will never have the courage to tell you how much you mean to me…Tono-sama_**

_If you were to come  
If you were to come close to me  
What I should do?  
I really don't know_

**Takeo was fast asleep in his bedroom with Sakutaro sleeping on a chair, ready to take care of his young lord if he is awake or if his medical condition worsened. Kotoha sighed as she wondered if Takeo's sickness was really her fault. **

**She decided to take a long walk in the garden to clear her mind. Despite the divorce, Kotoha shared half custody of Takeo and hence she was allowed to stay in the Shiba mansion. Though Tanba insisted that there's no need for Kotoha to stay since Leiko is going to marry Takeru, Kaoru made sure that her grandson knows her biological mother.**

**_Should I stay or go away?_**** Kotoha thought. Leiko is going to marry Takeru anyway. He hasn't proposed to her yet but he will soon enough. Kotoha is not sure if she should stay in the Shiba mansion for the sake of her son's. _I don't think I would be able to stand watching Tono-sama loving someone… It would hurt too much…_**

**The moon was shining brightly at her. It made Kotoha realized that she had been walking in the garden mindlessly for a long time, she glanced at her watch. It was midnight and she decided to walk back to the mansion, finding everyone asleep though there are some kuroko awake doing their nightly duties.**

**Kotoha went to her son's room and planted a kiss on his forehead. She turned off the lights and went out. The young vassal brushed her teeth and prepared herself for bed. Suddenly, there was an abrupt banging on the door.**

**Scared of the sound, Kotoha gripped her Sodophone and turned on the lights. She slowly approached her door and was ready to attack. But when she opened the door, she was surprised, "Tono-sama?"**

**Takeru was leaning against the door, looking very wasted, "You!" He grabbed her waist and roughly pulled her towards him.**

**Kotoha could smell the alcohol in his breath. Her heart beating rapidly at close contact, it has been a long time since she has been this intimate with him. **

**"You're beautiful…" Takeru softly whispered as he bent down to kiss her.**

**This sudden move of affection surprised Kotoha. It was a gentle and soft peck on the lips. Takeru looked deeply into her eyes, "Your eyes… They're so beautiful…"**

**Kotoha's heart sank._ He's talking about Leiko…_ She feels her big eyes are ugly compared to Leiko's striking grey eyes.**

**Takeru carried her to his bedroom. Once he closed the door with his feet, he sat Kotoha on the bed and started kissing her neck; Kotoha had to suppress a moan as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.**

**_For once, I'll pretend you still love me… Even though you are with her…_**** Kotoha's tears slipped down silently as Takeru threw off her shirt.**

**"I love you…" Takeru stated as he kissed away her tears.**

_Because I am a fool  
I can only look at you from a distance  
Maybe your heart will turn away  
And so like that, we would become distant again_

**The bright sun rays shone into the room, forcing Kotoha's eyes to open slowly. She found a warm arm hugging her waist tightly and Kotoha remembered what happened last night. **

**She turned to find Takeru fast asleep. Praying that he is still in deep sleep, Kotoha slowly lifted up his arm and sneaked off. She picked up her clothes that were carelessly thrown on the floor. The young vassal quietly but swiftly changed, hoping that Takeru would not wake up any time soon. **

**Kotoha silently opened the door to check if anyone is around. No one must know what happened. She tipped her toes and quickly got out. The young vassal walked to her son's bedroom to find him, still sleeping.**

**Sakutaro bowed to her, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Ojou-sama!" He greeted, using her formal title.**

**Kotoha bowed to her son's guardian and asked, "How is he?"**

**"He slept very well. He did not cough and he had not fever last night." Sakutaro reported of Takeo's condition.**

**"That's good…" Kotoha smiled.**

**"I shall go and prepared breakfast!" Sakutaro stated as he made his way to the kitchen. Since Hikoma is nearing his seventies, Sakutaro has taken over his role in maintaining the Shiba household.**

**Leiko came into the Shiba mansion, uninvited. The kuroko, who were sweeping the gateway of the mansion, rolled their eyes. What did Tanba see in this girl, to say that she is the perfect match for their Tono? She was proud, arrogant and basically thinks she is better than anyone. Leiko started ordering the Kuroko around like she is the mistress of the house; even she is not married to Takeru yet.**

**The worst part, she acts so sweet and obedient, portraying every inch of the perfect samurai wife in front of Takeru and Tanba. But when she is with the Kuroko, she treated them like dirt. They preferred young Kotoha who is sweet and more kind-hearted. Her caring personality is never fake, it is always honest.**

**They shook their head, wondering if their Tono would realized that he has lost a great girl like Kotoha and regret it for the rest of his life.**

**Takeru woke up from his sleep after hearing Leiko's sweet voice calling him many times. She was outside the door, knocking gently.**

**The 19th Shiba Head looked around him. _Was it a dream?_ Takeru thought as he recalled that he made love to Kotoha, it felt so real and right. He shook his head. _No… It must be a dream…_ He grabbed a towel nearby and wrapped it around his waist.**

**Takeru opened the door, "Leiko… Give me fifteen minutes…"**

**"Okay! I'll wait outside the mansion!" Leiko winked and blew a kiss to him as she walked away, swaying her hips.**

**Takeru shook his head and smell the sweet scent that he missed so much. His nose turned into the direction and saw Kotoha, carrying Takeo softly in her arms.**

**Realizing he had been staring at her for some time, he quickly closed the door and shook his head. He looked down. _Damn it!_**

**He cursed as he stormed off the bathroom to take a cold shower. Takeru would not admit to anyone. Seeing her like that, made him think of his last night's dream. He cursed again. _It's not supposed to happen! It's not like she is sexy or anything! She looks too innocent!_**

**But another voice in the back of his mind, silently told him that he actually wants her to stay. _Shut up! Shut up!_ Takeru thought as he shook his head to get those thoughts out. **

_Because I'm really foolish  
I can't say 'I love you'  
Maybe waiting for meeting again would be painful  
And I'm afraid my days would become sad._

**"Oh my God! He is so cute!" Leiko exclaimed as she saw Takeru, carrying his son.**

**Kotoha was in the kitchen and got sick at the sight of Takeru and Leiko together. She somehow feels that the tone of Leiko's voice is insincere every time she cooed Takeo.**

**"May I hold him?" Leiko clapped her hands as Takeru nodded.**

**As soon as Leiko touched Takeo, the young baby started to wail. Takeru pulled Takeo away from Leiko, "I think he is not used to you yet…" Takeru gently explained.**

**Leiko feigned a hurt look, "He does not like me?"**

**"No! NO!" Tanba appeared by their side and tried to assure Leiko. **

**Takeru frowned as he tried to calm the crying baby but his method is not working, "Takeo is not used to strangers…"**

**Kaoru came towards them, "Takeru… Let me carry my grandson."**

**"Hai! Oka-san!" Takeru gave Kaoru his son. Kaoru carried the crying baby and made her way towards the kitchen. Takeo immediately stopped crying as soon as he was placed in Kotoha's arms.**

**"Hmpf!" Leiko walked away at the sight, with her chin held up high.**

**"Leiko-san!" Tanba called out, running after her. "Tono!" Tanba exclaimed.**

**Takeru sighed. He knew Leiko is a Drama Queen and she is worse than Ryunosuke. The 19th Shiba Head mentally prepared himself for Leiko's complaints.**

**Kotoha was more hurt at the scene of Takeru, running after Leiko. _No more…_ Kotoha strictly told herself. **

_Because I am a fool  
I can't say 'I love you'  
Maybe waiting for meeting again would be painful  
And I'm afraid my days would become sad._

**It had been six weeks since that incident, Kotoha sighed as she entered Takeo's bedroom for the last time. She found Takeru, sleeping with his son, holding him close. The young vassal was grateful that even though that she and Takeru fought over Takeo, it was clear that he loves his son as much as she does. **

**She walked towards her son and gave one final kiss on her son's forehead. Kotoha then exited the Shiba mansion, pulling along her suitcase and handbag. She put a letter, addressed to _Shiba Kaoru_, the letter explained to her mother-in-law why she could not stay. It also contains her hidden feelings for Takeru and asked Kaoru to keep this secret. **

**However that was another secret she chose to keep herself. She is six weeks pregnant. She rubbed her belly where the young baby is forming. A taxi parked next to her, Kotoha place her belongings at the back of the car and she got in and asked, "To the airport, please…" **

**The taxi-driver nodded as he drove them to the airport. "Where are you going?" He asked politely.**

**Kotoha clutched her plane ticket as she gave a faint smile, "To the United States…"**

**~Back to the present~**  
Kotoha stopped playing the bamboo flute as she realized the memories were replaying in her head. She sighed as she remembered the times she had to keep this dark secret about Kotono from everyone. Kotoha felt that it is best if she does not tell everyone the father of Kotono because she is afraid.

When Kotoha was in the States for four years, Kaoru told Takeo about Kotoha as his real mother. Kotoha even writes letters to Takeo and Kaoru but she never told them about Kotono. No one knew that Hanaori Kotoha was pregnant and Kotono was born in the States. Until that fine day, she felt that she has enough courage to go and tell Takeru about Kotono.

As soon as she stepped into the Shiba mansion, everyone was shocked. _Who was this girl?_ They kept on asking.

She formally introduced her as her daughter, Hanaori Kotono. Kaoru nodded, understanding the situation. As soon as Takeru saw Kotoha, her throat got dry. However when Takeru laid eyes on her daughter, he stormed off before she even got the chance to tell him about Kotono.

The reason why Kotoha never told anyone, even Mitsuba or Kaoru, it is because she feels that since Takeru is the father of Kotono, he deserves the right to be told by_ her_, instead of anyone. She had been waiting for the time to tell Takeru but every time she tries to, she could not bring herself to.

* * *

**As you can see, this chapter is a songfic... The lyrics are the English translation of the Korean song 'If' by Taeyeon. I just feel the song fits the flashbacks. The song is really nice, even though it is not in English, I feel the meanning of the lyrics from the singer... So have a listen to it, if you want! :) Other than that, I know Kotoha and Takeru seem totally out of character. But hey! This is when they are older and have Takeo and this is fanfiction. :) Anyway... I hoped you like this chapter... and I hoped that their fight over Takeo makes a bit more sense now... I'm trying to convey that Kotoha just feel insecure as she still struggles her feelings for Takeru with the lyrics... Did I managed to do that? Please give me your honest thoughts! And yes... some of you who had guessed that Kotono was Takeru's child from the beginning, you were absolutely right! XD**


	17. Truth

**"Hikari-sama… you seem to have back ache… It is quite normal to happen when one person reaches old age." The doctor smiled at Hikari Eijiro who then smiled at Kotono reassuringly.**

**A nurse came in with a bottle of cream, "Just rub this cream on the place where it hurts. Please come this way to pay the cashier…" The nurse led both Kotono and Eijiro out of the doctor's office.**

**As Kotono was about to exit the doctor's office, another doctor strode and stated to his colleague, "I have a problem…"**

**"What's wrong?" The doctor who treated Eijiro, asked.**

**"A patient is in the Emergency Room… he is losing a lot of blood… The thing is, he needs a blood transfusion but his blood type is AB Negative…I've looked at the list of people… No one would match his…" The doctor explained, wiping the sweat on his forehead with his handkerchief.**

**The other doctor sighed, "AB Negative… is one of the rarest blood group in the world… We need a person with AB Negative to save this person…"**

**Kotono heard enough, she walked up to the doctor and stated, "My blood type is AB Negative."**

**"Really?" The doctor went up to Kotono and shook her hand, "Arigatou gozaimasu! Right… Erm… we need to run a test on you to make sure you are healthy and everything before the blood transfusion. Come!" He dragged Kotono.**

**The young samurai smiled happily that she is contributing to save a life without being a Shinkenger. That was until the doctor asked, "Would you like to meet the patient's family?" He gestured to the Shinkenger and Samurai at the waiting room.**

**Kotono, recognizing them, quickly turned her back to them and stated, "No… I would like to remain anonymous…" The doctor nodded and a nurse led Kotono to an area where they would check the condition of her blood before taking her blood into a machine for the transfusion.**

**Tsukasa, who saw the whole thing, suddenly have an idea. He walked up to the doctor and had a private conversation.**

It has been a couple of days until Takeru was discharged of hospital. The Shinkenger and Samurai took turns to visit the 19th Shiba Head but Takeo did not visit his father as he has not given up searching for the anonymous person who donated the blood, along giving the Sodophone and the Shishi Origami to his father.

Takeo was walking along with his father, deep in thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked, ruffling his hair. "Are you still finding that anonymous person? You might as well give up…"

Hikoma and Sakutaro, who are walking behind their respective master, looked at each other, knowing what Takeo is thinking, "I think that person is Kotono…"

Takeru paused as his muscles tensed at the mention of that name. "Is this your way of convincing me to adopt her? The answer is still no." The 19th Shiba Head walked away from his son.

"What do you have against Kotono?" Takeo shouted,

The lord turned and glared at his son, "What makes you so certain that it is her?"

"Well… She is the only person who could have the Sodophone and Shishi Origami in her possession! I know my sister! She would have remained anonymous!" Takeo reasoned out but Takeru just turned and made his way to the Shiba mansion until Takeo shouted, "Kotono's blood type is AB Negative as well!"

Takeru turned around and stuttered, "You're lying!" But the lord knew his son would never lie because the tone of his voice has no hint of dishonesty.

"Tono!" Ryunosuke walked up to Takeru, followed by the Shinkenger and Samurai. They also noticed the tension building up in the atmosphere "Is something the matter?"

Takeru looked away from his son. Takeo smiled at everyone, "It's nothing…" The lord noticed how similar his son's smile is, compared to his mother's. They no longer have the brightness and the smile seems fake. They made their way to the Shiba mansion quietly until they heard a voice.

"AHHHHHH!" Daigoyou flew right out of the Shiba mansion and stopped in front of Takeo and Kotoha. He panted, "Kotono is leaving for the United States!"

"WHAT?" Everyone crowded around Daigoyou, who shone brightly as he cried, "She left a letter…" Daigoyou could not go on any longer as he flew to a corner and cried.

A kuroko walked up to Takeo and presented a letter to him. Takeo took the letter as the kuroko walked away. As soon as everyone gathered around Takeo, Takeru left for his bedroom. _I don't care… _He thought as he slid the bedroom door closed. Takeo cleared his voice before reading the letter in a loud clear voice to everyone:

_Onii-chan! Oka-san!_

_How are you? I know it's been a few days since you heard from me… But I just want to tell you that I am doing fine. :) Japan holds too memories of you and everyone else. So I had decided to go back to New Haven, Connecticut, my birthplace… to find my path of samurai. Maybe I would be able to find clues about a father I never knew… Despite the fact that Oka-san told me he is dead… I want to find out what he is like… _

_Onii-chan, Be happy and healthy! Now the burden of 20th Shiba Head is on your shoulders now… I know you would be a great ShinkenRed! Tell everyone I missed them and send my regards. Help Mamo-niisan to find the perfect wife for him. Wish Raiko good luck for finding a job that would involve Kabuki! Please tell Chokichi to focus on his exams as he has one more year before college, which… if he still wants to learn computer graphics in University! And don't forget to cheer on for Kenta-niisan if he has a food critic, coming over to his restaurant! I know you guys would protect the world from Gedoushu. Gambetta ne! _

_Oka-san, Do not worry… I would be staying with Tsu-Otosan and Mi-Okasan. They've allowed me to stay in their place. I will learn serious photography from Tsu-Otosan… Yu-Oji has agreed to let me do part-time in the dojo…The dojo is doing well… Oka-san… Please be happy with Tono-sama… I know I may have been the factor that prevents you from getting back together… Oka-san, I've seen the way you looked at him… Deep down inside, I can tell he still cares for you. Please do not hold back your feelings anymore… I'm happy that you have good memories of my father…_

_Please do not worry about me! I will write soon!_

_Kotono_

Takeo sighed as he finished reading the letter, "So…Kotono would be in the United States…"

Genta stood beside his nephew and patted his shoulder, "She will write soon… You know your sister, she can take care of herself…"

Mitsuba walked up to her sister, "You have to tell Kotono the truth… the truth that her father is still alive…" Kotoha nodded as she glanced at the doors of Takeru's bedroom.

The Kuroko, who gave Takeo the letter, hid in a corner and took out his mask. The face revealed to be Tsukasa, who watched Kotoha hesitating. _Kotoha… if you do not tell Takeru that Kotono is his daughter… I will_ Tsukasa thought as he clutched an official-looking envelope. He put back his mask and made his way to Takeru's bedroom. The Kamen Rider gently tapped the door.

"Come in…" Hikoma's voice stated.

Tsukasa, as a kuroko, made his way in and presented the envelope to Hikoma. "What is it?" He heard Takeru's voice.

"A letter from the hospital, the one where you had your blood transfusion and hospitalized…" Hikoma stated.

Takeru got up from his seat and walked towards his guardian, "What is it?"

Hikoma tore the letter and read the content, "It's…It's… the results of a paternity test?"

"What? That's impossible! I did not father any other children! Takeo is my only child!" Takeru took the letter and read it. "Kotono is…is… my daughter?" The 19th Shiba Head could not believe his eyes as the letter revealed that the DNA in Takeru's and Kotono's blood are the same. The positive results declared that Takeru is the biological father of Kotono.

"Tono…" Hikoma hesitated, "Maybe Kotono is your child after all, that explains why she is able to fight as well as you…"

Takeru looked away, "There is no way Kotono is my daughter…" _Is it?_ He then recalled that dream of making love to Kotoha that has been haunting him for years. _It's still a dream!_

There was a tap on the door, Tsukasa(as the kuroko) slid the door to reveal a hesitated Kotoha. "T-Tono-sama… I have something to tell you…"

Hikoma looked at his lord, "I will leave you two…" He bowed and left but Tsukasa remained in the room as he is a kuroko.

There was silence as Kotoha and Takeru remained opposite of each other, Kotoha fidgeted with her fingers, a habit Takeru noticed when she is nervous. Every time she wants to open her mouth to say something, she closes them when she cannot seem to tell him

Takeru glanced at the paternity test, lying down on his table. On the table, there was a portrait of his father and his younger self. Seeing the image suddenly struck him on why he found Kotono's eyes familiar.

"So it's true?" Takeru asked that question coldly, "Is it true that Kotono is my daughter?"

Kotoha still does not have the courage to say it out loud but instead she nodded, feeling tears threatening to come down. She is angry with herself. _Why can't I just say it?_

"So that night… happened, did it?" Takeru let out a sigh of anger, "What were you thinking? Taking advantage of me when I am drunk? So it's my fault that I got you pregnant then? What about your dead lover who you told Kotono about? Was it a way to cover up a lie that he abandoned you when he discovered that Kotono is not his?" The lord then noticed Kotoha's tears and immediately stopped.

Kotoha looked up, glistening with tears. "I did not take advantage of you!"

"You did!" Takeru argued.

"How am I taking advantage of you when you were the one who pulled me to kiss you!" Kotoha raised her voice higher. Takeru stopped when he realized that _he_ was the one who made that first move.

"Why did you let it happen? You could had stopped me or slapped me…" Takeru asked in a softer voice.

"I know you love Leiko… I wanted to pretend that you still love me…" Kotoha confessed as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Kotoha…" Takeru was tempted to go to her and kiss her tears away but his pride would not allow it.

"I did not regret of having Kotono… I keep on telling Kotono that her father is dead because the person I used to know and love is longer here…" Kotoha looked at Takeru's eyes as she admitted.

From the look, Takeru knew that Kotoha meant that _he_ is that person that Kotoha used to know and love. The lord looked away and stated, "You were the one who asked for the divorce…"

Kotoha nodded her head, "I am not asking for you to love me…" Takeru stared at Kotoha with shock.

"I know I am asking for too much but I hope one day… you would be able to love Kotono as much as Takeo… Like a father to a daughter? You always wanted a baby girl when Raiko was born…" Kotoha finished her statement and waited for Takeru's answer.

Takeru looked away, he never admitted to anyone but he always wanted a baby girl, a daughter to fuss over. There were days when he would watch Ryunosuke having Raiko as Daddy's little girl and it would make him envious of his vassal.

Kotoha bowed and stated, "Tono-sama… Arigatou gozaimasu for hearing me out…"

_What about us?_ Takeru thought as he watches Kotoha walked away from him.

"You never fail to surprise me…" Takeru quickly turned to see the kuroko lifting up his veil to reveal his identity. "Tsukasa-san?" Takeru asked, recognizing the Kamen Rider.

"I thought you would still act authoritative and all… but you are surprisingly normal… First your cute little fight with Jii-san and now a heart-breaking love story …" Tsukasa smirked.

"What?" Takeru asked.

Tsukasa clapped his hands, "Ah! It's like watching a couple that keeps lying to each other of their true feeling. But all they needed to do is to acknowledge how they really feel to solve their separation angst. This is the type of story my wife will always cry when she watches drama…"

"Wife?" Takeru remembered Natsumi, who fiercely defended Tsukasa when the Shinkenger doubted Tsukasa's existence and were worried that he was going to destroyed their world, "Did you marry Natsumi?"

"Yeah… I married Natsumi-chan for 18 years now…" Tsukasa gave a sleepish grin.

"So you have finally found a home?" Takeru asked.

Tsukasa nodded, "My home is wherever Natsumi is… It does not matter where I am, as long I have Natsumi-chan, I'm happy."

"Kotono…is your goddaughter, isn't she?" Takeru unexpectedly remembered Tsukasa's confrontation to Kotoha and his declaration of being Kotono's godfather, took him by surprise. Takeru never thought that Tsukasa would be a parental figure.

"For years… Natsumi and I have been trying to have kids… but we couldn't… So we met Kotoha, we decided to be Kotono's godparents… helping Kotoha to raise her…" Tsukasa said.

"Thank you for being a father figure towards Kotono…." Takeru thanked Tsukasa.

"Heh…What an honor, even Tono-sama thanks me…" Tsukasa grinned but stated, "Kotono is really a great kid… When she was young, she was able to fight off bullies twice her age! Though I'm not surprised, knowing the fact that her parents are great samurais."

_So I missed her first word… her first time of walking… _There were so many questions that Takeru wanted to ask Tsukasa about his daughter whom he never got the chance to raise up but instead Tsukasa played the father figure. Takeru looked down, feeling that he had missed out so much on Kotono's life as he is beginning to accept Kotono as his biological daughter.

Tsukasa noticed Takeru's sad pout, "Hey! Don't be like that! You would make Jii-san cry if he finds you being unhappy…After all I am a kuroko-in-training… I can get fired from my job!"

Takeru laughed at the way Tsukasa's bad attempt joke but he still found it funny. He sighed, "It must be nice to have someone to go home to when you are married…"

Tsukasa always wondered about his relationship between him and Kotoha. He would never forget the moment at how Kotoha, a petite innocent-looking girl tried to protect her lord from the Kamen Rider while the rest of the Shinkenger panicked about his camera, being a bomb to destroy the world. He sniggered as he recalled how Takeru attempted to get up but Kotoha keeps pushing him back down.

"Were you waiting for her when she was in America?" Tsukasa asked as his curiosity took over.

"Why should I wait for someone who won't come? Ever since she asked for the divorce, it's over." Takeru declared as he folded his arms.

"Did you even say you waited?" Tsukasa pressed for more information.

"Why would I say that? She left without a word!" Takeru argued, "She left, all right? She asked for the divorce and I granted her that wish because I thought she wanted that! She does not know that I love her still!" Takeru blurted out and realized that he actually confessed his secret love for Kotoha.

"Not saying that you will wait is the same thing as not waiting, you arrogant butthole!" Tsukasa shouted as he went up and gave a good punch on the stomach. "Kotoha still loves you! Do you know that? Did you stay long enough to hear her story? Or were you busy feeling sorry for yourself and you took off when you thought Kotoha had another lover? She has always been faithful to you!"

Takeru was caught off-guard as he clutched his stomach because of the pain, "I guess I needed that…" He finally understood what Tsukasa meant.

Tsukasa smirked, "Hey…" He patted his shoulder to say that he is sorry, "I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider! I have no intentions to solve your love life…"

The lord grinned. Tsukasa hit his head lightly, "What are you waiting for? Go and get your girl!"

Takeru nodded as he went out of his bedroom. Hikoma who had been listening to the whole conversation, smiled as he watched his lord search for Kotoha.

_Tono… I am glad you are going to be honest with your feelings now…_Hikoma grinned as he watched the kuroko, discreetly following Takeru.

"Arigatou gozaimasu…" Hikoma called out as Tsukasa (the kuroko) passed by him. Tsukasa just saluted and whispered, "My work here…is done!"

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter too! I was wondering does Kotono's story make a little bit more sense now? Takeru is slowly accepting the fact that Kotono is his daughter but... will Kotono ever find out about her father? Find out in the next chapter! :)**


	18. Goodbye

_The garden is beautiful._ Kotoha thought as she sat down at a secluded area of the garden, further from the mansion. The vassal sighed as she took out her bamboo flute, the musical instrument that always cheered her up whenever she is down.

She brought the instrument to her lips and began playing, letting out a beautiful melody to lighten the mood. As she was playing, she reflected on her confrontation with Takeru. Their relationship is still as distant as ever but at least she told him the truth.

All she wanted and hoped now is Takeru to accept Kotono as his daughter. "Oka-san?" She quickly turned to the voice, "Takeo?"

"So is it true?" Takeo echoed his father's words in a gentle voice, "Kotono…the whole time is my real sister?" The young samurai asked as he stepped closer to his mother.

Kotoha looked away, "Takeo… Gomen ne…"

There was silence until Takeo broke it, "Why didn't you tell us right from the beginning?"

"I did not tell your father… I thought I must tell him first before anyone else…" Kotoha explained, she glanced at Takeo, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Takeo sat beside his mother and sighed, "No…" He looked at his mother and hugged her, "I'm not mad… I just wished if you had told everyone the truth so Kotono would not have to suffer the prejudice from many other Samurai family when they found out that she is going to be the _kagemusha_ for me…"

Kotoha stroked her son's hair, "I know… I was waiting for your father to come back… Did you hear everything?"

"Hai…" Takeo replied as he held his mother closer and whispered, "Oka-san… Do you still love Oto-san?" He felt his mother tensed when he asked that question.

"It does not matter now…" Kotoha firmly told him but it sounded more like she was assuring herself.

Takeo broke off and looked at his mother, "You love him." It sounded more like a statement than a question. Kotoha looked away, feeling tears threatening to come out.

"You were so young back then… We were just divorced… Leiko was always making him smile and keeping him accompanied. She was the perfect candidate to be his wife… What about me? I am clumsy and a klutz…"

"But Oto-san did marry you… Was there ever a time he loved you?" Takeo asked.

Kotoha sighed, "There was a time… we loved each other… when we were happy…"

"Oto-san never loved Leiko… She was just a friend or a companion…Why would Oto-san want to marry her when she is arrogant and proud?" Takeo stated but his mother said nothing but silently got up and walked away from her son.

Takeo shouted, "Oka-san! Why are you running away? Are you afraid of falling in love again with Oto-san?"

Kotoha turned to his son, "Takeo…"

"Can you honestly tell me the truth? Tell me instead of keeping it a one-sided love?" Takeo asked firmly.

"Yes… I am afraid…" Kotoha admitted.

"Afraid of what?" Both Takeo and Kotoha turned to that voice and saw Takeru standing there.

"Oto-san…" Takeo greeted but Kotoha remained quiet.

"What are you afraid of?" Takeru asked again as he stared intensely at Kotoha. Takeo left the gardens, allowing his parents to talk alone. He slid the door closed but put his ears to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Kotoha diverted her eyes away from Takeru but he chose to speak up, "I never loved her."

Surprised at the statement, Kotoha looked at Takeru and he repeated, "I never love Leiko…"

"But…" Kotoha was hesitant, "What about all those times Tanba keeps talking about Leiko as the suitable bride for the Shiba Head?"

"That was his way of saying I need to re-marry but she is not the one I want to be with for the rest of my life…" Takeru admitted as he looked down at his shoes, "She was just a companion or a friend…"

Takeru look up to stare at her again, "Why are you afraid of? Why can't we get back to the way it was?"

_It's now or never…_ Kotoha thought as she inhaled and stated, "Tono-sama… We can never be friends like before! I don't want to fall in love with you again because I'm afraid that I will love you so much until it hurts!" She finally confessed her hidden feelings she kept bottled up inside.

Keeping his eyes fixed on her which makes her feel unconscious, Takeru makes his way towards her. The 19th Shiba Head paused once he was a few inches away from her and then grabs her into a hug, "I don't care how long it takes me to get you to trust me again, I'm going to wait until you are ready to love me again. So I'm going to keep telling you this every single day, so listen well! I love you." He whispered which made Kotoha's tears slide down her cheeks. For the first time in many years, her tears for Takeru were out of happiness.

Inside the mansion where Takeo was, listening to the whole conversation, smiled. He got up and was happy that his parents are finally back together. The young samurai walked towards the main hall to find everyone else but he was puzzled with everyone.

Ryunosuke, Chiaki and Genta were sitting around in a circle, in the centre of the room. Mako, Moriyo and Mitsuba were at one side, sipping tea. The Samurais were sitting at the other side. Kaoru sat at her place as the Head of Shiba with Hikoma and Tanba, at her sides.

"Who is Kotono's father?" Chiaki asked out loud.

Genta tapped his chin, "Obviously… Tsukasa is not since he is Kotono's godfather…" He crossed out his name on a paper that was in front of him.

The elder male Shinkengers were coming up with a list of males that Kotoha knows and tried to narrow down the possibility whether the candidate is Kotono's father.

"What about Yoshibou Matsumiya?" Ryunosuke asked.

Chiaki and Genta shook their head. Genta told Ryunosuke, "If it was him, he would have tried to marry Kotoha…" Chiaki shuddered at the thought, "I don't like that guy!" Takeo shook his head at the statement, he knows that he is rather protective of his mother and is like a big brother who watches out for her well-being.

"Me too!" Genta agreed.

Ryunosuke frowned at Genta, "I thought you like him because he is your Number One customer?"

"Erm… Good point…" Genta stated as Chiaki hit his head lightly.

Kaoru looked up from sipping her tea to find her grandson, leaning against the door, "Takeo!"

"Chiisai-Tono!" Hikoma and Tanba greeted.

Takeo nodded as he went and sat next to his uncle Genta, "Any luck so far?"

Genta shook his head and he looked at his nephew, "Who do you think is Kotono's father?"

Chokichi and Kenta joined the circle, "Yeah… Who do you think it is, Take-chan?" Kenta asked his cousin.

Takeo grinned as he replied, "Oto-san!"

Tanba who was drinking his tea, spat out the hot drink, "NANI!"

"EHHHH!" Daigoyou who just flew in, asked in a loud voice, with everyone's expression mirroring the shock.

Kaoru looked at her grandson, "Takeo… Why do you say that?"

"Well… You know the person who donated the blood to Oto-san?" Takeo asked and everyone nodded their head, anxious to know his theory.

"That person also had a Sodophone and a Shishi Origami! So I'm certain that is Kotono for sure! Because her blood type is AB Negative and she must be the only person to have a Sodophone!" Takeo explained.

Mako tilted her head, "But how does that explain Kotono is Takeru's daughter?"

Hikoma decided to show everyone the brown envelope, "This is the results of the paternity test from the hospital, it confirms the fact that Kotono is Tono's biological daughter."

"How did Tono took the news?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Quite well…" Chiaki answered for Takeo. Genta looked at him, "How do you know?" Chiaki pointed outside where Kotoha and Takeru are having a decent conversation together. The surprising thing is that they are not holding hands or anything like that but just regular talking.

Mitsuba asked her nephew, "Are they back together?"

"Sort of…" Takeo stated.

The adults shared a knowing smile with each other. Later Takeru and Kotoha came in and were puzzled by the stares from their friends, "What?" Takeru asked irritably.

Genta smirked as he nudged his best friend, "Hey! Hey! Take-chan! There's no need to blush!"

Kenta suddenly asked, "What about Kotono? Does she know?"

Takeo shook his head, "I need to find Kotono!"

At that moment, Sakutaro came in. "Chiisai-Tono! Kotono is at the airport right now! She is leaving for the States!"

"How do you know that?" Raiko tilted her head.

"One Kuroko gave information…" Sakutaro was about to point at someone but he found him missing, "That's odd… I'm certain he was here a minute ago…"

Takeo heard the engines of a motorcycle roaring and quickly got out of the Shiba mansion to find the vehicle, "Wait!" He called out to the Kuroko who was on the motorcycle.

The Kuroko stopped and revealed his face, "Tsukasa-san?" Takeo was surprised to see the Kamen Rider, dressed as a Kuroko.

"Yo!" Tsukasa saluted, "Want a lift to the airport?"

~*~*~*~*~*  
"Kotono-chan! Hurry up! Your planes leaves in 50 minutes and you still haven't checked in!" Natsumi called out.

Eijiro gave a gentle smile to Kotono, "Kotono-chan, be careful!"

"Grandpa-Hikari and Na-Okasan! Thanks for the lift!" Kotono stated as she took out her suitcase from the car and carried her backpack.

Natsumi gave Kotono a chain of keys from the windows, "Here's the keys to the apartment! Tsukasa and I would fly over to Connecticut in a few days after we finished taking care of a couple of things."

Eijiro chirped in, "Don't forget to call us when you reach there!" He waved as Natsumi drove off. Kotono waved until she could no longer see the car and made her way inside Narita Airport. In there she checked in her luggage. She was about to make her way to her flight but a hand stopped her.

"Onii-chan?" Kotono asked in a surprised voice as soon as she turned around.

"Kotono… You want to go to America to find out who's your father, right?" Takeo asked.

His younger sister nodded but Takeo continued, "What if you don't… What if your father is still alive and he is here in Japan?"

"That's impossible! There's no way my father is alive… Oka-san told me he was dead…" Kotono stated.

"No… He's not…By the way… You were the one who donated your blood to Oto-san?" Takeo asked, just to re-confirm his answer. Kotono nodded and he began to tell Kotono about the paternity test, how the result proved that Kotono's blood matched Takeru's.

Kotono shook her head as she disagreed with what Takeo told her, "That's not the truth…"

"It is! Why would I lie to you?" Takeo pointed out. Kotono sighed, "Why didn't Oka-san tell me?"

"She was afraid! Besides, she wanted Oto-san to be the first person to know!" Takeo cried out.

Kotono snorted, "Then what do you want me to do?"

Takeo sighed as he took his sister by the shoulders, "Stay here… Don't go to America…"

This request made Kotono recalled Tanba's words when she was a young child.

**~Flashback~  
****"****Hime! She is weak!" A middle-aged man commented to Kotono's sensei. **

**Her sensei sighed and sternly told him, "Tanba! Please refrain from speaking loudly… My student is studying her Mojikara."**

"**Student! Hime! Why did you choose this girl to be the **_**kagemusha**_** for Chiisai-Tono? She is a girl! A boy is preferable! Her Mojikara is too weak." The man complained as he followed Kotono's sensei, whom walked away in hopes that Kotono would not listen to this. Unfortunately she has.**

"**Even Tono would have wanted a boy as his successor! Girls are useless because they do not carry the family name!" Tanba was smirking as he knew Kotono was listening.**

**Kaoru looked at Tanba sharply and he immediately regretted his words, "No… No! Hime… I wasn't talking about you… It's just that…"**

"**Shut up!" Kaoru hit her guardian with her big white fan before walking away from the room, to let Kotono study in peace.  
~End of Flashback~**

"No…" Kotono answered as she started to back away from her brother.

"What?" Takeo was stunned at her refusal to stay.

"Why should I?" Kotono asked, "Why should I go back to the place where they told me I was no longer needed? Why should I go back to the place where I had bad memories growing up, just to fill in the shoes of a person who just disappeared off?"

Takeo gently called out, "Oto-san didn't know you are his daughter?"

"Oh? So that changed now? You expected me to go back and feel rejoiced that he finally accepted me? Why should I?" Kotono argued, with anger she had kept since childhood, "From the very beginning, he never accepted me… not even as a samurai! I had to carry the burden of 20th Shiba Head when I was a kid! Because of him… I am an outcast!"

"Kotono…" Takeo was shocked as he did not expect Kotono to be mad at his, no their father.

"I will never be a Shiba… I will always be Hanaori Kotono…" Kotono stated before she turned to walk away.

"KOTONO!" Takeo called out, "Oto-san did not mean to do it… He thought you were someone else's daughter! So he left because he couldn't bear to see Oka-san loved by another man…It's complicated! I mean… he was still in love with Oka-san and Oka-san was still in love with him…They were never honest with each other's feelings!"

Kotono turned with her eyes full of anger, "Whatever happened between Oka-san and him, does not involve me." She stated coldly. She turned to be stopped by four people.

"So you're going to leave, just like that?" Mamosuke asked as he folded his arms.

Kotono shrugged, "He wanted me to have no part in the Shiba Clan, so I'm doing that!"

"Baka!" Chokichi called out.

"He could have changed his mind about it?" Raiko offered.

Kotono rolled her eyes, "He didn't, all right? I have nothing to do with him!" She stated as she slung her backpack and walked away.

"Then why did you donate your blood to him?" Kenta asked which made Kotono froze in her place but he continued, "If you hate Tono that much… you could have chose to not donate his blood and let him bleed to death…"

"_This is our boarding call for United Airlines Flight Number 804 to Hartford. All passengers should be boarding at this time . . ."_ A soothing voice announced.

"I have to go!" Kotono answered, obviously wanted to avoid the question as she walked away from the people who she grew up with and the people who became her family.

"Why are you running away?" Kenta called out, being angry at his cousins.

_I have to hurt them…so they wouldn't bother about me…_ Kotono turned towards her comrades and coldly stated, "What happened between us… was a lie. Hurry back to Tono…" She ordered with finality as she walked away.

"Ani! Is it true? That… it was a lie?" Raiko asked worriedly.

Mamosuke smiled gently as he patted his sister's shoulder before pulling her into a hug, "No… it's not…"

"Baka…" Chokichi kept calling his best friend that over and over again, "You're really a BAKA!"

Kenta sighed as he looked at his cousin who seems defeated, "What can we do? We can't stop Kotono… You know your sister… She can be really stubborn…"

"I know…" Takeo gave a sad smile as he looked at his cousin, "She didn't mean that… did she?"

Kenta shook his head, "Of course not… Kotono is never good at lying anyway… She'll come back… when she's ready!" Kenta patted his cousin.

~*~*~*~*~*  
Kotono was walking as she sighed. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What was I thinking? _The young samurai continued walking on until she bumped into four people.

"Sumimasen!" Kotono apologized as she looked up and instantly recognized them, "Ryu-sensei? Mako-Obachan? Tani-sensei? Gen-Ojichan?"

"Kotono…" Mako greeted. "Everything was not a lie…"

"You heard everything?" Kotono asked. The four elder Shinkenger nodded.

Ryunosuke sighed as he stated, "Being a _kagemusha_ must be painful for you…You said that Tono never accepted you as a samurai… But as a fellow samurai, I'm asking you to take responsibility because my children entrusted their lives to you!"

Mako held Ryunosuke back before he got a bit too passionate in his speech, "I agreed… They never complained about you… Once a samurai entrust his/her life to another samurai, it is that person's."

Chiaki grinned, "All the fights you had together and all the fun times you had in the mansion… They were all real… Don't you ever, even for a second, doubt that you're worthless to go back to the Shiba mansion…"

"I'm not going back!" Kotono stubbornly stated as she folded her arms and sulked. The Shinkengers shared a knowing smile.

Genta smiled as he went forward to give his niece a hug, "Don't worry Kotono-chan… At the end of the day… You're still my niece so I will support you with whatever decisions you made…"

"Gen-Ojichan…Arigatou…" Kotono returned the hug and whispered, "Tell them… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say those words…"

"_This is our final boarding call for United Airlines Flight Number 804 to Hartford. All passengers should be boarding at this time . . ."_ A soothing voice announced.

"I know… You're going to miss that flight! Hurry up!" Genta broke the hug as he ushered his niece to go.

The Shinkengers watched off Kotono as she walked off to the boarding gate.

Chiaki smirked, "At least I know where Kotono gets her stubbornness from…"

"And her weak stomach…" Genta sniggered. Mako and Ryunosuke laughed. They made their way out of the airport, hoping that maybe someday Kotono would return to them.

~*~*~*~*~*  
Takeru panted as he searched around the airport. He looked at the screen, seeing that he has 10 minutes before Kotono's flight to Hartford departs. The lord scanned the area, hoping Kotono has not board the plane yet.

Then he saw a smiling lady checking Kotono's passport and tickets before handing them back to her and said, "Have a nice flight, Madame!"

Kotono was about to walk in but Takeru called out, "Chotto Matte!" She turned around and Takeru saw the eyes of his father, the ones he inherited. _So that's why I find them familiar…_ Takeru mentally slapped himself for not realizing the striking resemblance Kotono's eyes and his eyes.

"Tono-sama…" Kotono stiffly greeted though there was a tone of awkwardness.

Takeru shifted his weight on his toes as he tried to come up with words to say to his daughter.

"_This is our final boarding call for United Airlines Flight Number 804 to Hartford. All passengers should be boarding at this time . . ."_ The soothing voice announced.

Kotono looked at the entrance that would lead her to the plane before looking back at Takeru, she was not sure why he was here. For her, it was easy to hate him before. But when she found out from her friends and family that Takeru is her father, she wasn't sure if she could hate him now.

"I want to say… All I want to say is…" Takeru hesitated. Kotono tilted her head which reminded Takeru of her mother but he shook his head and stated, "Gomen…"

The 19th Shiba Head looked away with shame as he repeated, "Kotono… Gomenasai… I did not mean to put the burden of the 20th Shiba Head on your shoulders…"

Kotono nodded as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders, "I see…"

Takeru went up to Kotono and handed her the Sodophone that was hers, "I believe this is yours…"

"Why are you giving me this? I'm just a _kagemusha_…" Kotono asked as she tried to give the Sodophone back but Takeru shook his head, "I know what it's like to be a _kagemusha_… You get confused of whether you're the Shiba Head or not… but Kotono… I just want you to know…When you're ready to come back to Japan… You're welcome to come back to the Shiba mansion to visit your brother and mother…"

Kotono nodded, "Hai...I will…"

"And if you're planning to stay in Japan… If you'll let me… Let me love you like a father to daughter?" Takeru asked with hopeful eyes. This statement made Kotono uncertain. And he sensed that and quickly corrected his statement, "I mean… I hope we can be friends…"

"_Final boarding call. Flight Number 804 to Hartford departing immediately."_The airport announcement was broadcasted.

Takeru patiently waited for Kotono to answer but Kotono gave a shy smile, "Please take care of my brother and mother…"

The lord was a bit disappointed with her answer but nevertheless agreed and promised to do so. Kotono was relieved; she bowed to Takeru before going to the boarding gate where she got on the plane to fly to Hartford.

_Please come back home soon…_Takeru thought as he watched Kotono's back getting smaller and smaller.

* * *

**I know... This chapter sucks! *Runs and hide* :( I think I may have a writer's block... This fic would be ending very soon but don't worry! It would be a happy ending! :)**


	19. Trust You

**~2 years later**~  
Takeo sighed as he looked out of the windows of the car he is in. As the car stopped, he got out and saw a Cathedral, tall and majestic. It has an impressive structure of warm sandstone against the background of clear blue sky.

He turned to his mother, who was simply nervous. "Do I look all right?" Kotoha asked as she fidgeted with her dress. Takeo held his hand to help her out of the car, he observed his mother for a moment. She was dressed in a simple but sophisticated long white wedding gown that has sleeves covering her shoulder and it forms a V-neckline. Kotoha is also wearing a headband, embedded with crystals, giving an impression of a tiara.

Takeo shook his head as he wondered why his mother is so nervous. "You look beautiful." He told his mother sincerely. This made her happy as she held a banquet of white Carnation, her favourite flower as it means _Pure Love_.

"Hurry up! Kotoha!" Mitsuba called out. She was wearing a pale yellow Chiffon strapless gown that has a draped overskirt. Mako and Moriyo are dressed in similar colored dresses, were giving Kotoha smiles of encouragement.

"Oka-san… I'll go and check to see if everything is ready before we begin…" Takeo stated and Kotoha nodded. The young samurai went into the Cathedral. He pushed the tall polished doors open to meet a sight of pretty marble-paneled walls. He saw that everyone was seated at the furnishings that have been decorated by flowers.

The Kuroko were seated at the back of the seats. In front row, on the left, were his grandmother, Tanba, Hikoma and Sakutaro, wearing traditional kimono. While on the right were the Samurais, dressed formally. Kenta was carrying Kinjiro, his baby brother who had just turned a year old.

However, his eyes were drawn to the main altar where his father stood. Genta, Ryunosuke and Chiaki, dressed in tuxedoes, were standing in a line, behind Takeru.

"Takeo…" Takeru coolly greeted though Takeo could detect nervousness in his voice.

"Are we ready to proceed?" Takeo asked. Takeru who looks handsome and smart in his tuxedo, nodded.

An elderly man with a kind face who was the priest, smiled as he asked, "Shall we begin the ceremony?"

Takeo nodded before going back to the entrance of the Cathedral where Mitsuba, who is acting as the Maid of Honor for her sister, is fussing over her dress. Moriyo and Mako shared a knowing smile as they quickly positioned themselves in line, in order to prepare for the ceremony.

Once Mitsuba was satisfied with the way her sister looked, she stood in front of Mako and Moriyo. The bridesmaids were ready to walk down the aisle.

"Oka-san?" Takeo asked as he noticed a worried look on his mother's face, "What's wrong?"

Kotoha sighed, "I… I … I just wished… Kotono was here today…"

Takeo gave his mother a reassuring squeeze on the arm as he gently told her, "She wanted you to be happy…"

Kotoha nodded, "I know… I wonder if Kotono would ever accept Takeru as her father."

This made Takeo recalled a flashback…

**~Flashback~  
Takeo exhaled happily as he stretched. He walked towards the garden to meet up with his sister, Kotono, who had just returned from America to visit. It has been a year and a half since she was here.**

**The young lord was about to slid the door open but he heard a deep voice, "How have you been?"**

**The 20****th**** Shiba Head froze as he recognized his father's voice, his hand moved away from the door as he pressed his ear closer to listen to the conversation. His eyes also peeped into a small hole on that paper door.**

**Kotono fidgeted with her fingers, "I have been well… Tsu-Otosan has been teaching me photography and I have been improving. Of course Grandpa-Hikari and Na-Okasan would always help with the more difficult techniques…"**

**Takeru could not help but feel a tiny pang of jealously for the Kamen Rider, whom Kotono casually greeted him as her father. Of course Kotono called him that because he is her godfather but he cannot help but wonder: **_**Would there be a day when you would call me Otosan?**_

"**Erm…" Kotoha was hesitant of what she was going to say. Takeru looked up hopefully as she struggled to get her words out, "Omedetou gozaimasu…" Kotono stated.**

"**Eh?" Takeru titled his head.**

**Kotono gave a small smile, "I heard you are planning to re-marry Okasan…So I believe congratulations are in order."**

**Takeru shook his head as he muttered, "I haven't even asked her…Next time I'm telling a secret to Jii…I should tell him to keep quiet about it…" He fingered a small velvet box that contains a ring.**

"**Oka-san would be happy…" Kotono stated. Takeru snapped his head to her, "How do you know?"**

"**She is my mother…" Kotono gave a gentle smile, "She really loves you… I can tell…"**

**Takeru blushed at that comment as he tried to look away, "Anyway…" Kotono continued, "Arigatou gozaimasu for looking after my brother and mother while I was away…" She stated.**

"**It's nothing… After all, we're family!" Takeru absent-mindedly stated but as soon as he realized what he said, he tried to take his words back, "I mean… what I was trying to say is…"**

**Kotono shook her head and smiled, "I know what you mean… Tono-sama…Please make my mother happy… I know you will cherish her…" Kotono gave a final formal bow before walking away from Takeru.**

"**Matte!" Takeru called out. Kotono turned as he lightly jogged towards her, "Here… Take this…" He handed her the Shishi Origami.**

**The pentagon-shaped object folded itself to take the shape of a lion. Kotono looked at Takeru with puzzlement in her eyes, Takeru smiled, "It misses you…"**

**The little lion Origami flew to Kotono's shoulders and gently nuzzled her cheek. "What about the Gedoushu?" The young samurai asked.**

**Takeru shook his head, "While… since you sealed Shitari… No Ayakashi would come out but of course the Nanashi Renju would come out every once in a while to attack the city… Takeo-tachi would be able to take them" He explained.**

"**Onii-chan is now the 20****th**** Shiba Head!" Kotono smiled as she admired the sky, "It sure suits him…" Kotono praised her older brother with admiration.**

**The 19****th**** Shiba Head silently agreed with her, he had a sudden idea on his mind but as he was about to talk to Kotono, she gave another formal bow and said, "I'll be taking my leave. See you again, Tono-sama!"**

"**A-ah" Takeru nodded.  
~End of Flashback~ **

From this memory, Takeo grinned. Kotono would call Takeru _Oto-san_ one day but it is going to take time. They were just getting to know each other as friends. Though the progress is slow, there is an improvement since Kotono is accepting the fact that Takeru would re-marry Kotoha. So they would _'technically'_ be father and daughter by law although they already are by blood. Kotono still carries her mother's last name since she believed that no one would carry on the Hanaori name.

However that has changed since Umemori Kinjiro is born. Kenta has formally changed his last name from Umemori to Hanaori as he is ShinkenYellow and he has the birthright to carry on the Hanaori Clan. Kinjiro carries the Umemori name. It would be years before he is old enough to fight and carry one the legacy of ShinkenGold. This also made Takeo wonder if Kotono would ever change her last name to Shiba.

A Kuroko who was nearby, signaled his fellow Kuroko at the piano to begin playing the Wedding March. The music started with a couple of bars of Pachelbel's Canon in D. Mitsuba began the walk down the aisle, followed by Mako and Moriyo. Finally Takeo led his mother down the aisle. As Kotoha, the bride, finally reached the altar, Takeo gave_ away_ his mother to Takeru, before taking a seat next to Kenta, among the audience.

"She's not coming, is she?" Kenta asked in a quiet voice after he looked around.

Takeo shook his head, "No…" He set his eyes forwards as the Priest declared, "Today we are gathered to re-join the hands and hearts of two very special people here today. They came here to be wedded 21 years ago but sadly separated after a short period of time. But thank goodness! They have been given a second chance in love and today, we are gathered to witness their pledge as they are ready to give their love a second chance and reaffirm their old wedding vows. So if anyone feels this couple should not be united in Holy Matrimony..Speak now..or forever hold your peace- " The Priest's speech was interrupted when the doors of the Cathedral opened.

"Gedoushu?" Kenta asked, feeling annoyed.

Raiko stood up, facing them, "It's the Nanashi Renju…"

"At least it's better than an Ayakashi!" Chokichi shrugged.

"Tono…" Mamosuke looked to Takeo for directions.

Takeo nodded to the Samurais, "Minna! Ikuzo!"

"Hai!" Everyone nodded. Kenta gave his little brother to Sakutaro and they took out their Sodophone, "**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**"

"**SHINKENRED, SHIBA TAKEO!" **

"**THE SAME! BLUE, IKENAMI MAMOSUKE!"**

"**THE SAME! PINK, SHIRAISHI RAIKO!"**

"**THE SAME! GREEN, TANI CHOKICHI!"**

"**THE SAME! YELLOW, HANAORI KENTA!"**

The Samurais kneeled down while Takeo stated, **"The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence!" **They declared in a loud voice, **"Shinkenger! Going forth!"**

The Nanashi Renju began charging forward. The Samurais went towards them and began striking with their Shinkenmaru. Though it was easy to take down the foot soldiers of the Gedoushu, they kept increasing in numbers.

A line of Kuroko stood in front of the Shinkengers to act as a protective layer in case the Nanashi Renju came closer. Ryunosuke cried out, "What can we do?"

Chiaki turned to Takeru, "We can't just stand here and watch!" He doesn't like to watch helplessly as his son was there battling the Gedoushu.

Genta patted the shoulders of Mako and Moriyo, "Do not worry! Daigoyou would be here to help! He has found a person to be ShinkenGold… Well" Genta grinned as he took out his special communicator to Daigoyou and began messaging him, "Daigoyou has been training him for a while… He'll be here to help!"

After a while, a bright light shone which blinded the Nanashi Renju for a while.

"GOYOU DE! GOYOU DE!" Daigoyou excitedly called out as he released numerous of Discs, aiming at the Nanashi Renju. This caught them off-guard. The Samurai turned to notice a serious looking middle-aged man who is bald and a bit plump.

"Mister Brown?" Ryunosuke called out in recognition.

"Oshishou!" Richard Brown waved at his teacher like a maniac.

"MISTER BROWN! FOCUS!" Daigoyou cried out.

"Hai! Daigoyou-sama!" Richard bowed before turning to the Nanashi Renju, **"SUSHI CHANGER!"**

As he pressed down the button, Richard called out, "**IKKAN KENJOU**!"

"**THE SAME! GOLD, RICHARD BROWN!"** The American Samurai declared.

"Ano…" Daigoyou nudged, "Mister Brown…It's last name, then first name…"

"Ah! Sumimasen! Daigoyou-sama!" Richard bowed before announced, **"Going forth!"**

The new ShinkenGold joined the Samurais in defeating the Nanashi Renju.

"O-Oi! Daigoyou! Why did you pick a sixty-something old man for this job!" Genta asked as Daigoyou flew closer to them.

"57 years old!" Daigoyou corrected Genta.

Chiaki snorted, "He is almost as old as Jii-san! We need a young person whom is able to fight as ShinkenGold until Kinjiro is old enough!"

"Ano… I was looking for people in France… Everyone who turned up, claimed they have great martial arts skills! But Mister Brown is the only candidate that has the best Samurai skills among them!" Daigoyou answered as he shone brightly due to his embarrassment.

Ryunosuke stood tall as he watched Richard Brown fought off the Nanashi Renju pretty well, "Mister Brown is my student! He is doing us proud!"

"Ryunosuke…" Chiaki smacked his forehead, knowing that the kabuki actor is going to be sentimental.

"Oh no!" Mako called out as the Shinkengers realized that there is enough Nanashi Renju to battle the Samurai and at the same time, approached the Shinkengers.

Some Nanashi Renju knocked all the kuroko unconscious. "Minna! Protect Hime!" Tanba declared as he put his body in front of Kaoru.

"What are they after?" Moriyo asked as Chiaki held his wife close to him.

Her question has been answered as two Nanashi Renju went to take Kotoha.

"KOTOHA!" Takeru called out as the Gedoushu too his fiancé but a few Nanashi Renju held him back. Other Nanashi Renju began to catch the Shinkenger.

"Oto-san! Oka-san!" The Samurai called out to their respective parents but the Nanashi Renju keep them busy so they could not really save their parents.

"Takeru!" Kotoha struggled to break free of the Nanashi Renju's grip. They bought her out of the Cathedral but the Shinkenger tried to follow but were punched by the Nanashi Renju and they ended on the floor.

The Samurai jumped out of the Cathedral and were trying to finish off the Nanashi Renju. Two of the Nanashi Renju seems to be taking Kotoha to a carriage.

"KOTOHA!" Takeru called out. Takeo panicked, "OKA-SAN!" Just as the Gedoushu put Kotoha on the seat, a small lion Origami flew to them and attacked them, allowing Kotoha to be free of their grip.

Kotoha ran back to Takeru who embraced her. All the Nanashi Renju gathered to glare at the person who interrupted their kidnapping.

"Kotono!" Takeo called out when the flying lion Origami flew to his sister's hands and folded itself back to the pentagon shape.

"That's far enough… Gedoushu!" Kotono stated as she took out her Sodophone, "**IPPITSU SOUJOU!**" The young samurai wrote the character _Fire_ which allows her to henshin into ShinkenRed.

The Samurai and new ShinkenGold stood next to Kotono, "I thought you were not coming for the wedding?" Kenta asked as he stood next to her.

"My flight got delayed; I wanted it to be a surprise!" Kotono explained.

"It's good to have you back!" Chokichi grinned.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Brown! Brown Richard desu!" The new Shinkenger introduced himself.

"Yoroshiku!" Kotono nodded informally.

"Minna! Ikuzo!" Takeo ordered.

"Hai!" They replied as they charged forward to attack the Nanashi Renju.

"We need more power!" Mamosuke called out.

"I got it!" Takeo nodded as he pressed the Inromaru, "**SUPERDISC!" **The Inromaru emitted off a bright source of light and a white vest appeared on him, "**SUPER SHINKENRED! Going forth!" **He then attached his Super Shinkenmaru to the Mougyu Bazooka and began to shoot the Nanashi Renju.

The shots wiped off the vast number of Nanashi Renju in seconds. The Samurais continued to battle them with their respective personal weapons.

One Nanashi Renju sneaked up behind Takeru and was about to strike him. "OTO-SAN!" Kotono called out as she jumped in to take the hit. She then swung her Shinkenmaru to kill the Nanashi Renju.

Takeru felt a bit stunned, "What did you just call me?"

"Oto-san…" Kotono repeated shyly.

"Kotono… My daughter!" Takeru embraced her and did not want to let her go.

There was a cough, "Do you mind?" Chokichi half-jokingly stated, "As much as this is touching… we really need to finish off the Gedoushu!"

"My bad!" Kotono scratched her head while her father gave a sleepish smile.

Kenta threw his Saru Disc to Kotono, "Kotono! Use this!"

Takeo also threw his Shishi Disc, "Kotono! Combine your two elements!"

Kotono caught both of the Disc, "Okay!" She then placed the two Discs and spun on her Shinkenmaru.

"**SHINKENMARU! REKKA LAND DAIZANTO SLICER!" **Her Shinkenmaru transformed into a red crossbow that is somehow a smaller version of the Rekka Daizanto. She loaded the enlarged Saru and Shishi Discs onto her weapons.

The young Samurai took aim and began firing. The bullets were small yellow Shuriken but as it hit the opponent, the bullets enlarged themselves to be Land Slicer and exploded with the Earth element burying them with Fire burning them into ashes.

Takeo stood next to his sister and continued using the Mougyu Bazooka. The two ShinkenRed were able to finish off the Nanashi Renju and the surviving ones retreated to the cervix.

"_This brings this chapter to a close!_" Takeo and Kotono stated simultaneously as they de-henshined.

"Come on! We got a wedding to catch!" Sakutaro, their mentor called out

~*~*~*~*~*  
"Kotoha… the best thing I ever did was to marry you. I didn't always deserve you, but I always loved you. My vow to you now is to do better, be better. I want to be the best husband I can be for you, for me. For us. I will do my best. This is my promise to you for the rest of my life." Takeru announced his wedding vow.

The blushing bride stated her wedding vow, "I believe in this marriage more strongly than ever. Takeru, it is with joy born of experience and trust that I commit myself once again to be your wife."

The Priest chuckled light, "The rings, please?"

Genta, Takeru's best man, gave him the ring and Mitsuba, Kotoha's maid of honor did the same thing.

The Priest smiled as he asked, "Do you, Takeru continue to take Kotoha as your loving wife? Will you continue to love her, honor her, comfort and treasure her, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Takeru said confidently with sincerity as he slid the ring onto Kotoha's finger.

The Priest turned to Kotoha, "And do you, Kotoha continue to take Takeru as your loving husband? Will you continue to love him, honor him, comfort and treasure him, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Kotoha shyly admitted as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"By the power invested by me, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride, Tono-sama!" The Priest declared.

Everyone applauded as Takeru shared a kiss with his new wife. He looked at Kotono who nodded approvingly but there was a deeper meaning than that. They were going to get to know each other as father and daughter.

"It's time to party!" Chiaki announced proudly.

* * *

**Cliche~ I know! I know! I hope it's not too late to introduce new characters in this chapter... ^_^" Just one more chapter until the ending! :)**


	20. Welcome to our Family

"KAM PAI!" Everyone echoed as Takeru raised the glass of champagne to his lips after Genta, the best man and Mitsuba, the Maid of Honor, made their Wedding Toasts. He then noticed Kotoha being really quiet and her glass of Champagne remained untouched.

**"**Kotoha…Doushita?" Takeru asked his wife as he is concerned of her behavior.

"Why…Why did she leave? Why couldn't she stay?" Kotoha asked out loud as she glanced at her husband.

Takeru sighed as he knew what she was talking about. Just after the battle with the Gedoushu and the wedding ceremony, Kotono just left, without saying anything at all. Takeru sighed as he placed his hand on Kotoha, "Gomen ne…"

Kotoha shook her head, "It can't be help… It was selfish of me to keep the fact that you were her father in the first place… Maybe she hates me for that…"

Takeo, who had been sitting next to Kotoha the whole time, shook his head, "Kotono does not hate you…"

"Then… why did she have to go?" Kotoha asked. Takeru sighed; the 19th Shiba Head then looked up and was shocked. Kotono was standing at the corner of the room, with her suitcase and backpack.

The young 20th Shiba Head grinned as he made his way over to his sister, "You're staying?"

Kotono nodded, "Grandpa-Hikari gave me a job at his studio. So I am a 'professional-photographer' _in-the-making_ since Tsu-Otosan and Na-Okasan do not need my help in the Hikari Studio in America…"

With that statement, Takeo embraced his sister into a bear hug, "I'm glad to hear it!"

Takeru and Kotoha made their way to their children, "I take it that you're staying in Japan for good?" Takeru could not help but asked formally.

"Don't worry about me, Oka-san!" Kotono quickly told her mum once she saw her worried face, "I'll be staying with Grandpa-Hikari!"

"That won't do!" Takeo protested.

"Why not?" Kotono tilted her head, "It's not like I'm needed to be Shinkenger anyway."

"On the contrary…" Sakutaro went up to Kotono and showed her a scroll of writing, "It had been decided that the responsibilities of the 20th Shiba Head should be split between Chiisai-Tono and you."

"So that means you are _co-20th Shiba Head_ with me!" Takeo grinned.

"EH? No…no…NO!" Tanba who overheard the conversation, came flying to grab the scroll, "Who created that rule? That is outrage! This is breaking the tradition!" Tanba objected as he glared at the scroll, "Who came up with this?"

"I did…" Takeru said in a low voice that sounded dangerous. Kotono widened her eyes at the confession. _Did he really do that?_

"Uh…" Tanba nervously began, "Tono… I think this is not such a good idea… Besides as 19th Shiba Head, you should discuss this with Hikoma and I before finalizing with the decision!"

Kaoru whacked Tanba lightly on his head, "Huh… I thought as Shiba Head, he has the right to make changes when he sees fit! Are you saying that Takeru is not independent enough to make his own decisions? So does that mean I'm not mature enough to adopt Takeru since I did not discuss it with you?"

"No Hime!" Tanba quickly denied as he began to back away slowly. Kaoru kept glaring at Tanba until he was out of sight, "Welcome back home, Kotono!" Kaoru smiled at her granddaughter as she gave her a hug.

Kotono returned the hug awkwardly but gently patting her shoulders. Kaoru pulled out of the hug and stated, "You need to change your last name to Shiba if you are going to be Shiba Head too!"

"Erm…" Kotono scratched her head but Sakutaro presented her another document, "It has been done! Chiisai-Hime Shiba Kotono!" Sakutaro bowed as he greeted her with her new formal title.

Kotono turned around to find Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi, Kenta and Brown giving her a formal bow, "Hime!" Mamosuke began, "We had entrusted our lives to you and Tono!"

The young samurai glanced at her elder brother, who nodded in encouragement; she turned back to them and stated, "Onii-chan and I have put our lives in your hands too…"

The rest of the Samurai grinned as they got up and crushed Kotono into a group hug.

"Minna-san! Your food is getting cold!" Moriyo called out, which broke up the group hug as the Samurai went back to their respective seats.

Kotono shyly looked up to her father, "Arigatou gozai-" but her father squashed her into a hug, making her stop mid-sentence.

"O-Otosan?" Kotono awkwardly asked as she felt her father's warmth, _a father's warmth_ that she has never experienced before.

"I made a mistake of letting go of your mother. But I'm not going to repeat that _same _mistake by letting you go!" Takeru stated as he nuzzled her hair. Kotono smiled as she returned the hug, feeling safe and protected for the first time.

Kotoha smiled at the union of her husband and daughter. Takeo grinned at the sight, _Kotono… Now you don't have to feel insecure of having no father…_ Her brother thought as he remembered how children often teased her of having no father when she was a child.

Hikoma sighed with content at the sight. The Kuroko came to tell him that the food had run out for the wedding reception. So the elder samurai made a quick trip to the restaurant that was catering for the wedding reception to order more. As he got back and gave specific instructions to the Kuroko on what to expect from the delivery, he walked towards the garden where the wedding reception was being held. As he slid the door open, he heard a conversation.

"Eh? You love my sushi?" Genta asked with shock.

"Yes! I love Japan! I love Shinkenger! When I was back in America, I miss Japan…" Brown explained with passion in his eyes, "Then I went to Paris to spread the way of samurai… I tried Gold Sushi and I fell in love with it!"

Genta nodded his head but his eyes were dazed as he was dreaming. Brown continued, "I knew that Daigoyou-sama was looking for a samurai! Since I was a Shinkenger pupil, I think I am qualified enough to be ShinkenGold! But Genta-sama… The way you use technology for your Mojikara, enabled me to learn the way of samurai faster and better! Arigatou gozaimasu! Oshishou!" Brown gave Genta a formal bow.

"Ano… It's nothing!" Genta was scratching his head but he was deeply flattered by the praise that Brown was giving him, "Mister Brown…Would you like some sushi?"

"Hai! Gold Sushi is No. 1 in the world! It is an honor to eat the sushi, made by the great Oshishou!" Brown enthusiastically said as he got up and followed Genta to his Sushi chart that could somehow fit in the garden for the Wedding Reception.

Genta placed a tray of his specialties in front of him and Brown began to eat, "How is it?"

"Plain as usual," Ryunosuke cut in dryly as he sat next to Brown. "Genta, your sushi is PLAIN! I still need to put soy sauce to enjoy the sushi!"

"Plain! Plain! Why do you always say that?" Genta stood up to his full height and Ryunosuke did the same thing. They closed the distance between each other and were glaring at each other.

"I went to Paris! Everyone there loved my sushi! I came back to Tokyo and got Michelin three-star! How can you say it is STILL PLAIN! My customers from Paris said the presentation is flawless! They also said that the high level of freshness that I prepare enhanced the flavor! There was not even one comment that said PLAIN!" Genta argued with Ryunosuke.

Hikoma heard Mamosuke sighed. The current ShinkenBlue turned to the current ShinkenYellow, "Kenta… It's amazing how our fathers always fight and like to get in each other's faces…I bet my father is jealous of your dad… because of the way Mister Brown is calling him _Oshishou_!"

Kenta observed their father's bickering and nodded, "Yeah… I agreed! If your dad is going to be any more dramatic… I bet he would say something about betrayal… or how Mister Brown switches loyalties and calling my dad _Oshishou…_ Good thing we got our mother's maturity and we get along well!"

"Hey! How come you never let me in the kitchen to help you cooking?" Mamosuke asked.

Kenta smacked his forehead, "Don't even ask…" The ShinkenYellow stated as he walked away from the ShinkenBlue.

"Why not? Why do you always ask for Chokichi and Kotono's help when you need some assistance?" Mamosuke asked out loud as he followed Kenta.

"Mamosuke… We just don't mash well together…" Kenta stated, "We would always argue of what to cook! You want vegetarian meal but I hate cooking it! They lack in flavor! Whereas you cook a piece of steak, put some salt and pepper and the taste can never go wrong!"

Mamosuke argued, "I beg your pardon! How can you say vegetarian meal lack flavor? And mind you! It's a healthier lifestyle! At least it's better than some piece of fatty meat!"

"Excuse me! Steak contains proteins! We need them because they build and repair tissues, not to mention make enzymes, hormones, and other body chemicals! How can you force Kotono and Chokichi to eat vegetarian meal?" Kenta cringed, "Cook them just vegetables? It's like sentencing them to a prison!" Kenta exclaimed.

Mamosuke began, "It's not!"

"It's true!" Kenta started and the elder Samurais got into an argument. Hikoma shook his head. It's true that Kenta and Mamosuke get along just fine and they are the _older brother_ whom the Samurai looked up to. But when it comes cooking… Their argument of what to cook is pretty much or almost identical to the endless debate between Ryunosuke and Genta on whether Genta's sushi is plain.

_Like father…like son…_ Hikoma mused before he sat down at his favourite corner of the garden and took out a notebook and pen. The elder samurai began to write down.

_It has been 22 years since that day… That day when I have to erase Tono and everyone else's memories… The Chief Priest told me it was for the best… It was better if Tono-tachi do not continue to remember that Mamosuke, Raiko, Chokichi, Kenta and Kotono travelled back years ago, into the time when Tono-tachi were still Shinkenger…On that day…The Chief Priest told me that I have to wait exactly 20 years so I could erase their memories as well…I remember seeing them travelling through the time portal… it pained me to modify everyone's memories… but I had to do it…_

_The Chief Priest gave my mission…during those 20 years, I had to watch Tono and Kotoha marry and then drift apart. As much as I want to help them, I could not because I was still waiting for Kotono to be born then I can intervene…Thank goodness that it turn out well in the end… Kotono is after all Tono's daughter… That explains why I found her eyes familiar every time I looked at her… She has Tono's eyes and I cannot believe that I failed to see that, even after 13 years I watched her grow… I am glad that I am strong enough to watch Tono-tachi grow up, get married, have kids and have a happy life. In Tono's case as well as Kotoha… wait for them to have a happy life once they found someone to be with for the rest of their lives. Thank goodness they don't have to. _

_Shiba Takeo -ShinkenRed  
Age: 20  
Known as 'Chiisai-Tono' At first, he was born sickly as he had inherited two clashing element Mojikara, that made him weak and unable to fight. He really resembles Tono though he has Kotoha's bright smile and kind personality. The whole time, he was sick…Hime had to set up a kagemusha for him, and that person was Hanaori Kotono. Now that he is cured because of Hiro's medicine to lower his Earth Mojikara. His Fire Mojikara is strong enough and it is qualified to for him to take his responsibilities as the 20th Shiba Head._

_Ikenami Mamosuke -ShinkenBlue  
Age: 20  
Eldest son of Ryunosuke and Mako. Like Ryunosuke, his technique for his sword work is the best among the younger samurai and he is like the 'human clock' since he sticks to his routine very seriously. Like Mako, he is a kindergarten teacher and unfortunately he has his mother's sense of cooking. He is probably the first male samurai to have the same cooking taste as the female samurai. What is strange… is that he is more like his mother than father… As he wants to get married and be a devoted father and husband to his family, at the moment, he is not getting his dream as he cannot find the right girl yet._

_Shiraishi Raiko -ShinkenPink  
Age: 19  
Youngest daughter of Ryunosuke and Mako but she carries her mother's maiden name as she has to carry on the name for the Shiraishi Clan. Though she has inherited her mother's beauty, she has her father's passion for Kabuki theatre. It is really ironic that she cannot be a Kabuki artiste as she is a female but the creator of Kabuki is a female. Nevertheless, she has able to find a job that involved Kabuki. She is now a specialist of the Kabuki history and culture. Her profession includes travelling around the world to English-speaking countries to educate them about Kabuki as an important part of the Japanese culture. Of course having to visit her grandparents in Hawaii during the summer, allow her to be fluent in English._

Hikoma paused as he re-read of what he has written in his diary. He heard Daigoyou excitedly screaming, "IT'S TIME! KOTOHA-CHAN IS GOING TO TOSS THE FLOWER BOUQUET! SINGLE LADIES!"

"Hime! Go!" Mako and Mitsuba ushered the 18th Shiba Head since she is _single_ despite her protest.

"What's the point of that? There only a few single girls!" Tanba muttered as he glared at Mitsuba and Mako for forcing Kaoru to stand beside Raiko. The Maid of Honor and bridesmaids were crowding around them to make sure they did not escape.

"I'm going to throw it!" Kotoha called out as she turned around and tossed her bouquet towards the anticipated ladies. Even though Mitsuba, Mako and Moriyo are already married, they were jumping for the bouquet.

"Looks like they want to remarry…" Hikoma turned to see Kotono watching with amusement at the scene.

"Hime! Aren't you supposed to be there?" Hikoma asked politely.

"Hikoma-san, There's no need for you to call me that." Kotono smiled.

The elder man wanted to protest but he then heard silence as he looked over to see that Raiko, among the ladies, had caught the bouquet and she was standing there in surprise.

"I take it that Raiko is going to be the next one who will marry?" Kotono watched in amusement.

"GOYOU! GOYOU! IT'S THE GENTLEMEN'S TURN!" Daigoyou yelled out as each of the Shinkenger pushed his son to gather in a circle.

Takeru grinned as he tosses the garter to the male Samurai. As if it was fate, it landed in Chokichi's hands.

"It is said that the person who gets the garter, will be the next one to marry…" Kenta commented as he watched Chokichi's astonished face.

Mamosuke sighed, "Aww~ I was hoping that I would catch it!"

Kenta nudged the ShinkenBlue, "No need to get jealous-"

"Or protective!" Takeo intervened, "There is also a saying that whoever catches either item are said to be the next to marry. So maybe they will marry each other? And they have to share a dance, you know?" The ShinkenRed offered.

This comment made Mamosuke gave a half-intended glare at Chokichi.

"I backs being Chokichi's best man!" Kotono called out, making Chokichi to blush and everyone to laugh.

"Go!" Kenta whispered as he gently pushed the blushing Chokichi to Raiko whose cheeks were also burning.

"May I have this dance?" Chokichi asked shyly. Raiko nodded as he took her hand and they began to dance.

Moriyo sighed as she could not believe how her son has _grown _up so much as he danced with Raiko. Chiaki, who had been eating Oden, cocked his head sideways, confused at his wife's behavior. He attempted to offer her bite but she was too busy watching her son dance.

Chiaki followed his wife's eyes and found that his son is _dancing_ with Raiko… _If Ryunosuke saw that, he would freak!_

As if on cue, when Chiaki thought that, he saw Ryunosuke struck a theatrical pose as if he could not believe that Chokichi is dancing with his daughter, _HIS DAUGHTER! _

Chiaki face palmed. _NO WAY is this happening! _In normal days when Ryunosuke struck a pose, in his Kabuki element, he would have sniggered at the sight! But this is Chokichi and Raiko, they're dealing with here!

Ryunosuke glared at him as if to accuse him that it was his fault that his daughter is dancing with Chokichi and then proceeded to chase down Chiaki.

Mako shook her head at how childish her husband can be _sometimes…_ It was obviously not Chiaki's fault that Chokichi and Raiko are sharing a dance. Ryunosuke can be a bit over-protective and possessive when it comes to boys coming in close contact with Raiko. She then saw Moriyo admiring the dancing couple and sat next to her. _They're cute together!_ Mako thought as she joined Moriyo at approving of the dancing couple.

Chiaki and Ryunosuke were arguing. Ryunosuke was pointing finger at Chokichi, saying that he is not worthy to dance with his precious Raiko but Chiaki defended his son. Hikoma shook his head at the feuding pair, he stroke his chin as he observed Chokichi and Raiko.

_Chokichi and Raiko? _Hikoma mused, _Who would had thought of that?_ The elder samurai asked as Chokichi and Raiko do clash with each other with their views of traditional and modern trainings. He then saw approval looks on Mako's and Moriyo's eyes.

_If they marry, maybe they'll stop Ryunosuke and Chiaki from fighting?_ Hikoma then had a vision of Ryunosuke and Chiaki, as grandfathers, arguing of how their grandchildren should be brought up. Hikoma shuddered: _Maybe not a good idea…_

The elder samurai concentrated on writing his diary.

_Tani Chokichi -ShinkenGreen  
Age: 19  
Only son of Chiaki and his wife Moriyo. He is currently at his first year at University, studying Computer graphic Design since he is aspired to be a Computer-graphics artist by his free imagination, love of video games and strict training as a samurai. One of his goals is to design a video game which would teach the younger children self-defense. Though he may seem as unorthodox as his father in terms of up-bringing, he is able to be quickly with strategy as he is good at improvising. But like his mother, his smile is ensuring, making him a trustable and reliable person. He is rather protective of Kotono as a sister but may have some feelings for Raiko, despite the fact that they fight a lot like their fathers do._

_Hanaori Kenta -ShinkenYellow  
Age: 20  
Born as Umemori Kenta, he is the first son of Genta and Mitsuba. Through Mitsuba, his mother, he has a birthright to be ShinkenYellow but he decided to change his last name to carry his mother's maiden name since Kotono is no longer carrying the Hanaori name. He watches out for Kotono and is very protective of her, as an elder cousin. Like his father, he has a passion for making the best food but the difference is their specialties. Genta makes sushi whereas Kenta cooks French cuisine. He was born in Paris, France and stayed there while Genta learned to broaden his knowledge of cooking in Paris. The ShinkenYellow came to live in Japan when he was about six but he keeps going back to Paris during summer. From there, he grew to love food and learnt to be a top chef in French cuisine. Right now, he owns a restaurant called 'Gold Restaurant', specializing in French cuisine and it has been getting a lot of excellent reviews from harsh top food critics in Japan. _

_Brown Richard -ShinkenGold  
Age: 57  
Currently the ShinkenGold for the time-being, just until Umemori Kinjiro (second son of Genta and Mitsuba) is old enough to hold a Shinkenmaru and fight a Gedoushu. But when that time comes, Brown would be retired. At first, he is a HUGE Shinkenger fan and he is inspired to be a Samurai. Of course, no one wanted to train Brown so he is eventually Ryunosuke's pupil, calling him 'Oshishou' Though he is considered a 'Foreign Samurai', he has learnt the true way of the Samurai which is to never give up. The candidate for ShinkenGold could not have been better one if it were not for Brown. The position of ShinkenGold would enhance his learning of samurai faster as he has the Sushi-Changer to help him with his Mojikara. He is a newly-added member to serving the Shiba Clan._

Click! Hikoma looked up to find Kotono moving the camera away from her face as she asked, "How's the pen?"

"Hey Kotono! Don't disturb Hikoma-san!" Kenta chirped as he stood next to his cousin.

Takeo grinned as he teased, "Hikoma-san just finds the fountain pen too awesome. Now he prefers writing the paper with pen than writing it with a brush!"

Hikoma chuckled, "Well… Writing with a brush does make it a bit messy sometimes… Yes, it can be a hassle but the fountain pen does make it faster to write as it dry quickly…" He stated as he admired his pen but made sure to hide his diary discreetly so the younger Samurai would not see his writing.

"Tono!' Mamosuke called out as he walked up to Takeo, "Please try some of the Origiri I've made with Oka-san!"

Kenta and Kotono paled immediately at the sight of Mamosuke's slightly burnt Origiri but Takeo was delighted, "Arigatou Mamosuke!"

Hikoma could not help but chuckle at the cousins as they were anticipating Takeo's reaction. He took a bite and chewed it thoughtfully. When he swallowed a bite, Hikoma swore he heard Kenta and Kotono gulping in nervousness.

"How is it?" Mamosuke asked timidly, hoping that he would not get rejection like he did with Kenta, Chokichi and Kotono.

As Takeo closed his eyes and swallowed it, he opened his eyes in wonder, "Oiishi!"

"Eh?" Kenta and Kotono tilted their heads.

"Really!" Takeo repeated and the duo still does not believe his verdict.

Mamosuke beamed at Takeo, "Do you really like it?"

Takeo responded with a nod, "May I have some more of your delicious cooking?" Mamosuke pointed to a bowl on a long table of food, next to Genta's sushi chart, "There's a bowl of tsukeawase! I made it! And it is my mother's original recipe!"

The ShinkenRed and ShinkenBlue made their way to the table and Tanba was there as he picked some of the _tsukeawase_ onto his small serving plate. He ate some of the carrot from the tsukeawase and instantly fainted to the ground.

Mamosuke and Takeo did not notice a fainted figure besides them as they enjoyed Mako's tsukeawase together. Kenta glanced at Kotono, "Don't tell me your Onii-chan has your mum's taste…"

"Err… I won't tell you?" Kotono was puzzled by Kenta's comment but she shuddered at the fact that her brother could stomach Mamosuke or Mako's cooking, "Kenta-niisan… It sounded too good to be true if Mamosuke ever cooks food as yummy as your cooking…"

Kenta nodded, "I just hope that if Mamosuke ever finds a wife… She could, no… SHOULD be able to cook better than him!"

"Hai! Hai!" Kotono agreed but she snapped a picture of her brother and Mamosuke eating happily anyway.

Hikoma chuckled at the scene before he got back to writing his diary.

_Shiba Kotono  
Age: 18  
At first, she was known as Hanaori Kotono, the daughter of Kotoha. It was not sure of who was her father. She became a 'kagemusha' for her elder brother Takeo, at the age of three, since she is healthy. For the next 13 years, she has trained and worked hard to be the best ShinkenRed for her brother, under the instruction of Hime 'Shiba Kaoru'. When she was just 16, she is able to use the Shiba Sealing Character, despite the fact that she is not a descendant to the Shiba Clan and is able to master both of her Element Mojikara, both Fire and Earth. It was later revealed, that all the while, Kotono is indeed Takeru's daughter. But apart from that, she has another family, the ones who cared for her when she was back in America. Tsukasa and Natsumi, the Kamen Rider, are her godparents. Eijiro is her god-great-granddaughter and because of them, she has developed a love for photography which started out as a simple hobby but now she is learning to be a professional photographer, under the training of Eijiro. Kotono has now come back to Tokyo and is staying to take some part of the responsibilities of the 20th Shiba Head that she shares with her elder brother. Since the two of them are ShinkenRed, it made sense to make them leaders of the Shinkenger. Now Kotono has finally found her path of samurai back in the Shiba Clan, she now has a complete family._

"MINNA! MINNA!" Daigoyou announced, "TIME FOR FAMILY PHOTO!"

The fainted Tanba woke up at once as he went to fuss over Kaoru as she is sitting at the central seat of the family photo. Hikoma sat on Kaoru's right as Brown sat next to him. Tanba is on Kaoru's left with Sakutaro besides him. Behind the seats, where Takeru and Kotoha, standing directly behind Kaoru. Genta is besides Takeru, along with Ryunosuke, Mako and Genta at his side. As for Mitsuba, she is besides Kotoha, carrying her son Kinjiro, with Chiaki and Moriyo at her side.

In front of the sitting row, the Samurai decided to kneel down. Takeo kneeled down in front of his grandmother, with Mamosuke and Raiko at his right side, in front of Hikoma and Brown. Kenta and Chokichi were at Takeo's other side but in front of Sakutaro and Tanba.

"Kotono-chan! Hayaku!" Daigoyou urged Kotono as he flew around her, who is adjusting the camera lens and setting the timer.

"5 seconds!" Daigoyou announced. As the timer started ticking, Kotono dived for the spot between her brother and cousin. Daigoyou floated above them and shouted, "GOYOU DE!"

_Click! _

_For 20th generations, peace has been achieved by the Shiba Clan and the vassals. On their journey as Samurai, they are bound to experience Joy as well as loneliness. However for this current generation, they have grown closer together and became a one big family. With the clear skies in their hearts, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, no matter what time they are in, will never break the tradition or the way of Samurai as they continued to serve the Shiba Clan and aim to protect the world from Gedoushu._

_With this, the act ends._

* * *

**YAY! I finished this fic! ^^ How is it? Is the ending up to your satisfactory? I hope it is! I just want to say, Thank you for taking the time to read this fic and I really hope you have enjoyed it! A BIG thank you for the reviewers! Arigatou for giving positive feedbacks and reviewing the chapter even though you guys are busy with your fic! So again, Arigatou gozaimasu! *bows*  
I'm not going to post anything anytime soon... as I would be busy with schoolwork and stuff (since school has already started! _)  
Once again, I really hope you enjoy this fic! ^_^**


End file.
